Sesshy
by A.L. Aviles
Summary: Sesshomaru's arrogance gets him into trouble when he meets a young demon. The brat casts a curse that changes Sesshomaru into a child. How will he deal with this? And, more importantly, how will Rin feel being with a demon that has to look up to her?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Inuyasha. And I never will... Okay, so I wrote this one because I'm bored. Ill add onto it more if I see that people actually like this. I'll be writing "Mine 2" later on. I just haven't been inspired to type that one up. Enjoy... **

_"Move."_

Sesshomaru, the great demon Lord of the West, stood in front of a young green haired demon, with wide, gray eyes as turbulent as a winter storm. Behind him sat his wife, Rin, and the green imp, Jaken. Both sat atop Ah-Un's saddle, curiously watching what stood before them.

Sesshomaru gazed down at the young demon boy and gave him a hard implacable look. His golden orbs were meant to sear through the boy's very core so he would move from where he stood and get _out_ of Sesshomaru's way.

Unfortunately, the child did not seem to get the message and he placed his small adolescent hands at his hips, and glared at Sesshomaru. A flash of white light sparkled in his gaze and the Youkai Lord's golden orbs widened slightly. _Who is this young demon? _he wondered to himself. The child radiated such demonic power that it was almost palpable.

A gentle summer breeze moved through the forest Sesshomaru was traveling through, ruffling his hair in every direction. Above him sunlight seeped in from the sky, through the Sakura trees, casting shadows over Ah-Un and his passengers.

The boy cleared his throat and began to tap his bare feet against the dirt floor.

Sesshomaru stared at the young demon waiting for it to cower in his damning gaze.

He didn't.

"Move," Sesshomaru said again, this time with venom seeping from his lips.

The child chuckled evilly. "I heard you the first time."

Sesshomaru arched an arrogant brow at the demon. He hadn't expected this. Most people-including demons-would have fallen on their knees, begging for mercy from Sesshomaru. Did he have to teach this child a lesson on how to respect his elders?

"It would be wise of you to move out of my way-"

"Sesshomaru," Rin cut in with a sigh coming straight from her stomach. Her husband gave her a side glance telling her he was listening. "There are other paths to take, my love."

He loved it when she called him that. Only a year before they had only been master and servant. Sesshomaru had always felt an attraction to his beloved burden. Even when he tried to deny it. The fiery energy burning between them had sparked the second he'd lain eyes on her thirteen years ago.

He had tried to ignore his desire for Rin, but by the time she had turned eighteen his animal instincts were beginning to surface and he wanted-no, _needed _to have coitus with her. Because he knew, without any doubt in his cold, hardened heart, that it would be perfect and incredible. Even if he hadn't ever done it before...

It took him some time to finally give in to her, for he had always been disgusted by humans since he was a young demon. But he did it anyway, for he could not fight what he himself wanted. After all, he'd never done so before. Why start now?

He loved every second he spent with her. Every night they copulated under the stars, and each time this happened, Rin's very warmth began to thaw his ice encrusted heart.

She was melting him inside and she had no clue she did this. He would have to tell her some other time.

For _now_, Sesshomaru turned away from Rin and stared at the boy. "Why choose another path," he pontificated, "when the one before us shall lead us to our destination?"

He was, of course, speaking to the demon and his wife. And truly, why should he change his course? This path had always been open to him before; it would definitely stay this way forevermore.

"Child, move."

The green haired boy crossed his arms over his chest and lifted his chin. He gave Sesshomaru a smug look before he said, "No."

Jaken, who had been watching this scene with a tinge of annoyance building inside of him, gasped. How dare the demon-boy deny Sesshomaru access to this path? He had every right to use it!

Jaken tapped Rin's arm. She turned to look at him. "Yes, Jaken?"

"If the child does not move," he whispered in her ear as his cold breath fanned her cheek, "Lord Sesshomaru will surely kill him."

Rin chuckled softly. "He will not, Jaken. Don't worry. If anything, he will just grab the boy and move him away."

This seemed to calm Jaken for his shoulders, covered in a brown garb, relaxed, and he exhaled. He nodded. "Yes, yes, you're right, Lady Rin. I should've known." Sesshomaru hardly ever killed anyone while Rin was around.

She patted the little imp's head and turned back to her husband. His back was straight; lined to perfection, and his hair brushed against his white and red kimono, softly caressing his white pants.

She knew he was either glaring at the young demon or planning a way to finish him off. She hoped it was the former because she didn't want any more blood to mar his calloused hands.

The misty scent of rain suddenly saturated the air, thickening it into a gray mist that was slowly beginning to encompass them.

Rin huddled deeper into Ah-Un's saddle, covering her legs beneath her blue kimono, and shivered. _Where had this come from?_ "Sesshomaru," she said, sounding not a little bit frightened. "Let us take another path."

He chose to ignore her. The boy had created this mist, he knew. There was nothing to fear. Especially not from a child. He narrowed his eyes, his golden orbs darkening in his gaze. "You use magic against me," he stated coolly. "Why?"

The boy _hmphed._ "You are an adult, I am naught but a child. You may wish to use your powers against me; I cannot let this happen."

"Be still, young one. There is nothing to fear as long as you move from this path."

The demon boy's feet moved away from each other and stood firmly on the ground. "I cannot allow this."

Sesshomaru inclined his head, giving the boy a nonverbal consent to continue.

"You must wait," was all he stated. "I cannot let you pass until an hour has passed."

"Why is this?" Sesshomaru asked. Underneath the question was a layer of authority from a demon who usually got what he wanted, when he wanted. He was also curious to know what lay beyond the path.

The boy scowled. "That is none of your concern, _dog_."

Sesshomaru took offense. He was an _InuYoukai_. Not just a dog. Anyone foolish enough to confuse the two deserved to have his tongue cut off. How dare this young fool speak to Sesshomaru in such a disrespectful manner?

"Move, you fool."

"No!"

Very well, then. If the child did not wish to listen to his authorities, he needed to be punished. Sesshomaru was greatly peeved by the fact that he had to waste his time on such a tiny little runt, but the boy needed to be taught a lesson. And Sesshomaru knew exactly what to do.

He rushed toward the boy in a green and yellow flash of light, and reached him before the end of a second could be counted. He quickly grabbed hold of the childs' long green hair and lifted him up into the air, bringing his face close to his. Their breath's met; one with quick, raspy successions and the other calm and relaxed.

The boy lifted his arms and covered Sesshomaru's hands with his own. With his long black nails he scratched at Sessomaru's flesh, but did this hurt Sesshomaru? No. It only made his grip on the childs' locks tighten.

"Let me go!" the demon roared, blinding kicking his legs to hit Sesshomaru. "Let me go, you monster!"

Sesshomaru stared at the little brat with one brow raised. _He dares to call me a monster?_ It was true, but that didn't mean Sesshomaru liked the word. After all, it was meant to be taken as an insult.

"If you do not wish to die I would advise you to stop squirming, boy."

"Set me free! I did nothing to you! Leave me be!"

"You were in my way," Sesshomaru told him. "That was enough."

"Enough for what?" the boy shrilled. "For you to bully me!" His mindless thrashing ceased, and he met Sesshomaru's cool gaze with a stormy one.

The mist surrounding the area thickened and behind Sesshomaru, he heard his wife's teeth chatter.

Now it was getting personal and Sesshomaru most definitely did not approve. He dropped the boy onto the floor, and he fell down with a cry, making a small thumping sound.

The boy rubbed his butt as he looked up at Sesshomaru. "There was no need for this," he growled.

"My sentiments exactly," Sesshomaru countered, as he turned to Ah-Un and gave him a curt nod before he headed down the path.

The two headed demon's foot steps pounded against the floor, as he crushed branches and leaves against his claws. Mist swirled around him and licked his and his passengers cheeks.

"Wait!" the boy cried, jumping up. He followed after Sesshomaru, waving his hands wildly. "Do not go there!"

"I go where I please."

"No!" The boy stomped his foot. "No! No! No! You must not go there! Not yet!"

Rin turned to look at the demon and frowned. Maybe Sesshomaru should heed the boys warning. He was so vehement about what he was saying it made Rin's stomach churn. "Er, Sesshomaru? I think we should-"

"Ignore him, Rin. He is nothing but a child."

_"Nothing but a child?"_ the demon screamed, sounding deeply insulted. "Why, I-I'll show you! You baka!" He clapped his hands together and began to mutter some words in a strange tongue Rin had never heard before. A pink orb, shaded with red, like a cherry blossom petal covered in blood, formed over his pale fingers. Rin gulped. "Uh, Sesshomaru?"

He stopped and turned to look at her. He noticed the small orb above the boys' hands, ignored it and flicked his gaze back to his Rin. "What is it?"

She gave him a strange look. "Don't you see what he is doing?"

Sesshomaru stared at her. She saw the answer in his eyes and she frowned. _No matter what, nothing seems to frighten this demon._ At times it was an amazing trait, one which Rin desired greatly. But other times, it was a burden to her and Sesshomaru's followers, for wherever he went, if someone challenged them, he'd give in and fight. And sometimes Rin was stuck in this mess. Just like now...

The orb soon became larger covering the boys hands. Sesshomaru was not afraid of this. What could a mere child do to him? If the little demon planned to throw the ball of light, Sesshomaru would block it in a flash. It was that simple.

As he was about to turn to continue down the path the boy spoke once again. His voice trembled as he said, "Mother said no one can go there while she eats! I must listen to what she says!"

Sesshomaru watched the boy as he held the pink ball in his right hand and lifted it over his head.

"I hate when older demons take advantage of my size," he growled. "I hate it!"

Sesshomaru hated it when he was that size as well. It was annoying being so small when surrounded by such larger demons. But just as Sesshomaru had grown up, so too would the demon boy. There was no need for him to act so petulant.

"Put down the ball before you get yourself killed."

The demon child shook his head. "No! I won't! You deserve this for bullying me!"

_Deserve what?_ Sesshomaru bent his head to the right and assessed the boy. The power radiating from him was strong, but it wasn't as powerful as Sesshomaru's. Maybe, when the boy grew up, he would be a worthy adversary, but for now... He was a nuisance.

He watched as the boy leaned his arm back to get ready to hurl the orb at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru readied himself for the attack in an instant, and stood rigid. A second later, the boy hurled it at Sesshomaru, but Sesshomaru was, and had always been, a quick demon, and he bounded to the right before the ball could hit him. It slammed into a tree; the wood cracked and splintered, creating a spherical gaping hole inside the thick Sakura tree.

Sesshomaru looked away from the hole and glared at the boy. "That wasn't very wise of you." But just as he said the words, the boy suddenly smiled. And it was large and evil, radiating malice and contempt for Sesshomaru. He stared into the boys' eyes and watched, too late, as the pink ball rose and flew up again from wherever it had fallen.

It raced after Sesshomaru as he began to run from left to right, and bounded over trees and shrubs. The thing must have had a tracking spell in it, for wherever Sesshomaru went it followed him like a parasitical demon searching for a host to possess.

Sesshomaru leapt up into the bright blue sky and heard Rin scream his name. He chose to ignore her voice and continued to fly so that the orb would not harm her. He would not allow anything to happen to his wife. Ever.

But, just as quickly as he'd done this, he realized that he left his wife alone with a little hellion that didn't know how to respect his elders! He glared red daggers at the clouds facing him, then made a right turn.

The orb followed after him as if in a frenzy. It curved and dove, even as it raced after Sesshomaru, who mainly flew in straight lines.

He looked down at the Sakura trees and caught sight of his wife glaring angrily at the boy. Then, when she heard the whizzing sound of the pink ball behind him, she flicked her gaze upward and saw him flying down toward the ground as if he planned to crash into it.

Just as she thought he would hit the ground in a loud BOOM, Sesshomaru jumped up into the air again. Luckily the ball fell into the ground before it came back up, which gave Sesshomaru enough time to unsheathe his Bakusaiga.

He stopped as he stood atop a large Sakura tree, covered in pink petals, and waited for the orb to come close to him.

Once it did, he reared back, then roared, "Bakusaiga!" And a great white light flashed out from it and raced after the orb. The moment the two forces of energy touched, Sesshomaru's light was engulfed by the pink sphere. The thing grew three times its size, and as Sesshomaru's eyes widened in shock, the ball immediately hurled itself into Sesshomaru's body and he fell from the tree, crashing hard into the surface.

He met the ground and howled as pain such as nothing he'd ever felt before lanced through his body. Bones cracked, blood flowed and fire coursed through his veins.

Then suddenly darkness claimed him, and he closed his eyes, shutting himself against the pain. And Sesshomaru fell unconscious...

* * *

Rin saw this whole scene and tears blurred her vision as she quickly ran to where her husband had crashed, leaving the smirking demon boy and Ah-Un behind.

Jaken followed after her as fast as he could, but he wasn't as quick as Rin was. So he gave up and decided to watch over Ah-Un and the boy, to make sure both stood behind. Sesshomaru would deal with the green haired monster once he returned, Jaken was sure.

Rin jumped over branches and large rocks, and raced through the forest, oblivious to the fact that she was ruining her shoes each second she slammed against the dirt floor. She panted heavily and a strange roaring sound filled her ears as she moved stealthily through the grass.

Then suddenly she stopped running and covered her mouth with her hands as a gasp escaped her lips. Before her stood a large gaping hole about ten yards away from where she stood, beside a tree. She could clearly see Sesshomaru's battered body on the ground, lying there face first in the dirt.

She ran to him quickly, and fell on her knees. Just as she was about to roll him over to see if he was still alive, she heard a soft moaning sound. Rin frowned and stared at Sesshomaru as he began to stir.

That was when she noticed that there was something very different about him. She blinked rapidly as if a piece of dust was stuck in her eye, then whispered, "Oh, my God."

Sesshomaru's body was not the same. In fact, it had changed drastically. If Rin had a ruler with her she would have been able to measure him easily to be about four feet tall as opposed to his normal six feet. His pants and kimono were far too large for his body, folding and wrinkling against his legs. And his hands...

Rin's eyes widened. His hands were tiny little things. They reminded her of a little boys' hands.

"What the _hell_?" she muttered. Slowly but surely, she rested her hand at his back and felt how much lighter he was. In fact, when she rolled him over, he was so light she thought she could carry him without even breaking a sweat!

His back fell against the dirt and he covered his face with his short arms. Then he groaned.

Rin stared at his face and noticed his small, smooth chin jutting out from under his arm. His stripes were much smaller than they had been a few minutes ago, but hadn't that happened to everything in him at the moment? He had cuts all over his hands and chin. And the side of his right cheek had a thin trail of crimson going down his jaw.

"Sesshomaru?" Rin breathed as she continued to stare at him, wide eyed.

Then the little youkai lord pulled his arms away from his face and Rin gasped. For she was staring into the broken, red eyes of her husband...and he was crying.

He looked up at Rin and stared at her through narrowed slits, even as his tears continued to fall from his golden orbs. "What do you want from me?" he whispered tremulously, even as she knew he tried to sound strong.

Rin swallowed thickly and mustered up a smile for her husband. "A-are you in pain, Sesshomaru?"

He nodded slowly looking scared and confused. "I-I gots cuts all over my arms..." He paused. "And my legs hurt me, too."

His armor weighed down on him, forcing him to lay down. He grimaced as he put his hand over the spiked pauldron.

"I'll take care of you, okay, my love?"

Sesshomaru's lips trembled and Rin could hardly take this. She wanted so desperately to hold him, but this...this was weird. _He_ was her husband. But-_gods_-he was also a boy who looked no more than six years old!

"Do you...do you want me to help you up, Sesshomaru?"

He shook his head quickly, then winced because doing that hurt him, too. "No thank you, miss." He was too tired to move.

"Are you sure?"

His eyes narrowed even further. "I said no."

Rin arched a brow at him, reaching her hair line. Even at this age he was arrogant. She crossed her arms over her chest. "How do you expect me to help you, Sesshomaru, if you have that kind of attitude with me?"

He closed his eyes and whimpered. "I'n-I am sorry. Forgive m-me."

Rin groaned. "No, no don't-"

"Don't leave me, miss. _Please._ I... I... Don't wants to be alone, allight?" He gave her a pleading look she never thought she'd ever see from him, and cried. "I don't want to be alone anymore. I'n scared. Just stay-"

That was it! Rin could not just sit there and watch her husband cry like a baby! Even though he _was_ one...

She crawled towards him and opened her arms. He stared at her for a few seconds with a bemused frown on his lips. "I don't understand," he whispered. "What do you want me to do?"

Why would he ask such a thing? Shouldn't it have been obvious? She wiped her hands on her kimono. "It's alright. You don't have to hug me if you don't want to." He hardly did it when he was an adult; why had she expected him to be any different at this age?

He stared at her, his golden eyes piercing hers in that same way that nearly stole her breath away when she was eight. Except now his eyes took her breath away because he was still crying and in pain and she was just a tad bit afraid to touch him.

Then suddenly his eyes became large and his arms twitched at his sides. "You... Said you want to hug me?" he whispered as if he were in shock. "W-why?"

_Why?_ What the hell? Did he gain some sort of amnesia? Was his brain addled? Had he forgotten what she loved to do to him at night? Fear gripped at Rin's heart and she froze. "Sesshomaru," she began slowly, "who...who am I?"

He frowned. "You don't _know_?"

She waved her hand. "No, no. Not in that way. I mean, do you know who _I_ am?"

He shook his head slowly. And Rin's heart broke in two. He didn't remember her... God, how that _hurt._

Damn it. What the _hell _had that evil demon child done to her husband?

* * *

Sesshomaru watched as the lady in front of him closed her eyes. Her lips began to tremble just like his. "I... M-my lady, could you please tell me what I am doing here?"

Her throat constricted. "You were hurt, Sesshomaru."

"I know," he muttered brokenly. A tear slid down his cheek. "But _why_?"

"A bad, bad boy decided to hurt you," she growled. Her brown eyes flashed in her gaze. Then she calmed down and her eyes became soft and comforting. "But don't worry." Rin's hand touched his and she clutched it gently with her own. "We'll go back to that brat and I'll make him change you back to normal."

Sesshomaru nodded his head a bit reluctantly, and he tried to calm himself down. The lady standing before him seemed nice-not like mommy. Her _eyes_ didn't berate him for _crying_. And she was pretty too. He decided he could trust her, even though she was a human and mother had told him never to speak to humans. But she wasn't here right now so what could happen?

The lady bit her lip and she looked around the hole they were in, while he watched her. He felt so lonely right now, and he had so many booboos. His maid was not there to heal them and he needed this _thing_ against his chest to be taken off _now_. He could hardly breathe!

He decided then and there that he wanted to try the lady's hug. Maybe it would make the pain go away. He'd never been hugged before. If she did it, it might make him feel better. And he _really_ wanted to feel better.

He tapped the soft, white hand that held his with his little finger. The lady looked down at him and smiled sadly. "Yes, Sesshomaru?" she said.

He opened his arms. The sleeves of his kimono were heavy on him and the armor against his chest weighed tons. But he ignored it and whispered hoarsely, "Can you hug me, miss? And make my booboos go away?"

**GAH! He's so cute! I'm sorry if you're waiting for my other fic, but this one has been nagging at me for a while now and I just had to do it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing which implies I do not own the Inuyasha franchise, people or my soul...**

* * *

Jaken watched the little demon boy through yellow eyes. The green haired demon was on his back gazing up at the trees with a satisfied grin on his face. Jaken wanted to rip it off. The little bastard. He knew that when Sesshomaru returnedーand he would, Jaken had no doubt about thatーhe was most likely going to kill him for what he tried to do.

Jaken was outraged. How dare the little monster attack the Great Lord Sesshomaru? He must be insane! It was no matter that the green haired thing was just a boy. He looked twelve, maybe thirteen years old. He was more than old enough to know that no one fooled with a demon with a title. It was disrespectful and positively idiotic (In Jakens opinion). Unless the boy had a death wish, he shouldn't have attacked Master Sesshomaru.

Jaken crossed his arms over his chest. His staff of two heads sat on Ah-Uns back as the two headed demon grazed on the flowers and grass that were at his feet. He cleared his throat, swallowing the saliva that was stuck in his mouth and said in a derisive tone, "Child, you are going to _die._"

The boy lifted his head and spared a glance at Jaken before he rolled his eyes and threw his head back on the grass. "No, I won't."

Jaken laughed maniacally. "You will!" he shrilled. "Just watch. My lord will come and he will swipe you down with his sword in one fell swoop."

The boy placed his hands behind his head and chuckled. "I doubt that, toad. When your master returns he won't have any strength to stand, let alone lift his own sword."

Jaken scoffed. He did not believe him, of course. Nothing and no one could win against Sesshomaru and his mighty power. He'd surpassed his father in strength and mindーand everyone knew Sesshomarus father had been almost unbeatable.

The little runt would not get the best of his lord, Jaken knew. To think on the contrary included you to be placed in to the group of idiots Jaken liked to call: The dead fools killed by Lord Sesshomaru.

Jaken tried to skewer the child with his eyes. "You think too highly of yourself, boy. Watch when he comes."

The boys lips curled up. Oh, he just couldn't wait for the demon to return. His blood filled with anticipation and it raced through his veins causing his heart to palpitate rapidly.

He'd placed a spell over the great and mighty dog that would humble him to the point that he'd never doubt anyone's strength. By the end of this weekーwhich was when the spell would endーSesshomaru would have a new outlook on life. One that showed him you shouldn't take advantage of a child. Especially on one like Ikuto.

Ikuto was a strong demon, his blood line proved this. He was the son of two ancient demons so old that they had been present when God first created _time._ If one wanted to go into specifics, Ikuto would explain that his parents had been angels but disobeyed the Almighty and were thrown down to earth because of thisーbut that wasn't important. All anyone needed to know was that he was not a demon to be reckoned with.

He heard something approaching behind him and lifted himself to see what it was. When he caught sight of two formsーone large, holding onto the other that was about three and a half feet tallーIkuto grinned, revealing sharp canine teeth. "Your master's here!" Ikuto sang as he jumped onto his feet. He fixed up his black and grey kimono and pushed his hair back.

Jaken watched as Rin approached them and his brows knotted into a frown. Lord Sesshomaru was not with her. Instead, she was holding a white haired child that had no pants or shoes on. He wore a kimono that resembled Lord Sesshomarus, but Jaken ignored this fact. The white haired boy was not important. The fact that Rin was comforting _him_ instead of her _husband_ most definitely was!

"Rin!" Jaken exclaimed, stomping his foot on the ground. "Where is Lord Sesshomaru! He is more important than that _thing!_"

Rin chose to ignore Jaken. She wasn't in the mood to listen to his nagging voice. She kept her gaze on the little boy who'd made her husband into this vulnerable little creature. He was watching her with a look so arrogant she wanted to punch the child in his face.

And that was _very_ surprising. Rin was not much of a fighter. In fact, she hated to fight. She was more of a lover or negotiator. Her husband was the fighter. Well, he _had_ been.

She could hardly believe she was carrying him in her arms. If Rin ever tried to do that before she would've broken her back doing soーnot that she was saying Sesshomaru was overweight. He was just nicely built, that was all.

But _now_ he was a tiny little boy hiding his face in her chest as she continued to stride toward Jaken. She'd taken off his armor and left it behind. She had his swords, strapped to her husbands belt, which was now around her waist. She had no idea they would be so heavy. In fact, his weapons weighed more than their owner.

After Sesshomaru had asked her to hug himーwhich she did rather quickly because hugging him felt...wrongーhe slowly stood up on wobbly feat and began to take off the things that weighed heavily against him. Rin helped him with the armor but she left him alone when he told her he wanted to take off his pants and shoes because they were too big on him. She just couldn't touch him for too long. Memories would bombard her. He was her husband after all, and they had done things to each other that still made her turn red.

She closed her eyes and tried to calm herself down and continued onward. Once Rin stood before Ah-Un, she gently placed Sesshomaru on the demons saddle. One of Ah-Uns heads grunted and eyed Sesshomaru. Its black orbs widened slightly and he blew out air from his nose, rapidly.

Rin patted the demons neck. "It's alright, Ah-Un. Don't worry."

It nodded its head and turned away from her to eat from the grass once again.

Sesshomaru looked up at her through large, golden eyes and bit his lower lip. "Where...where are you going?" he whispered shyly.

Rin tried to hide her anger and frustration from him. She exhaled and inhaled slowly and said, "Nowhere, Sesshomaru. Don't worry."

He nodded his head and crossed his skinny little legs together. His back stood rigid and he clasped his hands together. "I'll be good," he said softly. "Just don't leave me alone."

Rins heart twisted. Why was he so afraid to be alone? He was Sesshomaru! Her husband usually liked this. There were times where he would leave _her_ alone just to be in solitude for a while.

She raked her fingers through her hair and sighed. She'd ask him later, _after_ she dealt with the green haired demon.

She patted Sesshomarus head and turned around. She found Jaken watching her husband. He clutched his staff of two heads tightly against his right hand and swallowed thickly. "R-Rin?" he croaked. His skin had gone pasty and he looked about ready to vomit. "Who... who's that?"

She gave him no reply. Rin focused her gaze on the green haired boy watching them. She narrowed her eyes to tiny slits at him. Her brown eyes became darker, almost black, and her fists clenched against the sides of her kimono.

Ikuto crossed his arms over his chest, lifted his nose in the air and _humphed._

Rin stalked toward him. "Change him back," she growled making sure her dislike for the boy seeped from her lips.

He smiled evilly. She had no idea a child could look so diabolical. He needed a spanking pronto, and she was half inclined to give him one. Except the idea of touching him made her sick to her stomach.

"No," he said lifting his hand to stare at his long finger nails as if he were bored with this exchange.

His nonchalance infuriated her and she saw red. "Change my husband back to normal." Her tone was soft but threatening.

He arched a small black brow at her. "What do you plan to do if I don't change him back?"

Rin cocked her head to the side. She needed to be calm if she wanted to get through to this child. She bit the inside of her mouth and gritted her teeth together. "What do you think you deserve?" she said in a clipped tone.

He puffed up his chest. "Nothing. Your husband deserved what happened to him. He shouldn't have been so mean to me."

Rin nodded her head. "You're right." Truth. He was a little mean to the boy. Apathetic actually. He should have listened to her and taken the other path.

Ikuto hadn't expected this so his mouth dropped and he stared at Rin in shock. "W-what?" he stammered.

"I said you're right. My husband shouldn't have treated you that way."

Ikuto felt confused. He hadn't expected her to be so... empathetic about this. Was she not upset that her husband was now a child? "Yes... Well, right. He shouldn't have bullied me."

Rin sighed. "I know. He's a bit of a brute sometimes." She shrugged. "When you're powerful like he is it's hard not to be full of yourself."

Ikuto couldn't help but stare. What else could he do? The lady was agreeing with everything he said. He knew he was right in doing what he did but still, he expected _more_ from her.

Rin watched as the boys face changed from confusion to astonishment and back to confusion again. She was agreeing with everything he said to appease him. Not because she believed what he did was justifiable. Sure Sesshomaru was a bit arrogant but that didn't mean he deserved to be made into a helplessly weak child!

Behind the woman, Ikuto saw the toad staring at Sesshomaru. The little demon boy glared at the toad and gave him a haughty look. Then he stuck his tongue out and lifted his chin. His long white hair fell against his back in silky waves and it moved around his face as a soft breeze blew against it.

The toad stiffened at his child-lords gaze and gasped. "Lord Sesshomaru!" he cried waving his staff of two heads around. "Is that you?"

The child chose not reply. He _humphed_ instead and turned his attention toward the brown haired woman.

Ikuto looked at her too and frowned. "Why aren't you mad that I made your husband into a baby?"

Rin arched a brow. _Ha! Boy, you have no idea how furious I am right now._ She was so close to beating him to a pulp. So...very...close to breaking his neck. She wanted her husband back and she wanted him back now!

"I understand why you did what you did." She leaned forward to meet his gaze. "But tell me, when do you plan to change him back?"

Ikuto lifted his nose. "What makes you think I'll change him back?"

_Because if you don't, you die._ She didn't know how she'd destroy him, but she would. No one hurt her husband if she had any say. And she most definitely did. "He doesn't deserve to stay that way," she said softly. "You know that."

Ikuto bit his lips. "But he hurt my feelings."

Rin nodded. "I know. I'm sure he'll apologize once he's back to normal."

Ikuto snorted. "He'll try to kill me, that's what he'll do."

She shook her head. "I won't let him do that."

"How do you plan to stop him?"

"I'm his wife, I have my ways."

The boys eyes brightened to a light shade of green and something akin to approval gleamed in his eyes. "You are his master?"

"Yes," Rin lied. In truth, she wasn't the master of anyone. Neither was Sesshomaru hers. They lived together on equal grounds. Her opinion mattered to him and his mattered to her. They shared positions as the giver or receiver during coitus and when they disagreed about something they usually talked it out like any civilized couple.

"Wow," the boy breathed. "I didn't know that. That's incredible!" He smiled and this time he actually looked like a normal little boyーwith green hair. "You're like my mother! She's the ruler of daddy." He leaned into her. "It's cause she's stronger, that's why."

"Woman are taking over," she muttered dryly.

The boy nodded his head vehemently. "Yes! You're right!"

Rin gave him a suspicious look. "And you're alright with this?"

"Yes! It's so awesome. Mother tells me all the time that if the universe was ruled by women everyone would live in peace."

"Interesting." So Ikutos mother was a revolutionary. Yes, it really was interesting... Now, if only she could teach her son some manners instead of feministic ideas. "Will you change my husband back to his normal form now..."

"Ikuto," he supplied. "And no I can't change him back."

Rin had to restrain herself from wrapping her hands around the boys neck. "Why not?" she gritted out.

"I put a spell on him." Rin made a circular motion in the air telling him to continue with that statement. Ikuto sighed. "I placed a certain amount of time over the spell. It'll last a week."

"A week!" Rin cried. She covered her face with her hands and groaned. Oh god, a week? She had to wait a week until Sesshomaru would turn back to normal? "Why me, lord? Why me?" she moaned. Sesshomaru was going to be incensed when he returned. He wasー

Wait. Would he even remember her when he returned to normal?

"Ikuto."

"Yes?"

"Will my husband remember me when he changes back?"

The boy nodded and her relief was palpable. "Thank god," she breathed. If he forgot her she didn't know what she'd do. It took him years to realize he desired Rin and it would probably take him another decade to feel that way again.

A week. She would have to wait a week til her husband would turn back to his original form. She could do this. She could. It wouldn't be so hard living with Sesshomaru as a child. He seemed like a fine young...boy.

Still, it was a strange thing indeed when one could easily recall the sexual abandon she'd felt with him every night while they made loveーand not have him remember a thing. Oh yes, once again Rin felt lonely. This always happened when her husband left her for short intervals to do what only God knew.

Unfortunately, he was here this time but to Rin it felt the same as him not being here. For what could she do with Sesshomaru while he was nothing but a babe? Nothing but watch him. She couldn't touch him or love him because that was disgusting and as long as Sesshomaru stood like this she wouldn't lay a finger on his small bottom...

Rins lips twitched. "Small bottom," she muttered shakily. "Oh, that's good."

She could watch over Sesshomaru for a week and not cry. There was no point in doing such a thing, after all. Because she knew, without a doubt, that she would get him back. And if not, she'd kill the little brat standing before her.

"You promise, Ikuto?"

He gave her a look that told her he thought she was insane. "Are you seriously asking me to promise you, a _human,_ something? I'm a demon, lady! We do not make promises."

"You will now," she said tightly. "Now, give me your word, Ikuto. It will mean a lot to me."

Both his brows raised high above his grassy bangs. "Really? You actually care?"

"Yes. Right now your word is more important to me than anything."

He bit his lip as if he wasn't sure he should promise her anything. But he relented soon after, for he'd clapped his hands and said, "I promise you your husband will remember you."

Somehow that vow eased the tension off of Rins shoulders and she relaxed a bit. She bowed before Ikuto and smiled slightly.

That must've shocked him to the core for he gasped and took a step back.

Rin frowned. "Ikuto?"

He stammered before he spoke. "You...you bowed. Why did you bow?"

She gave him a strange look before she said, "I am thankful to you for giving me your word."

"And...and you believe me?"

"Yes..." Rin narrowed her eyes at him. "Why? Should I not?"

He quickly shook his head. "No! No! I mean, yes! I mean..." He groaned. "Yes, you can believe me. I won't lie to you. I'm just surprised you accepted my promise." He placed his arms at his back and twisted his black boots against the dirt. "I don't deserve that," he said quietly. "I mean, you shouldn't trust me at all."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm a demon. And evil," he added softly. "There's nothing good in me."

Rin couldn't help but stare at the boy. What did he want her to say to that? Obviously he had been misinformed, for all creatures had free will and they could choose whether or not they wished to be good or evil.

Ikuto could do the same. He was only a child. He had all the time in the world to choose who he wanted to be. He could be good. Providing, of course, that he was taught to be that way by someone who actually cared about the boy.

"Ikuto," Rin began, "where are your parents?"

He scratched his right ear. "Mother...she is eating. I think."

"You think?"

"She usually takes an hour to find food for herself."

"And what after that?"

"Then it's my turn to find my own food."

Rins eyes widened. "She doesn't get you anyー"

"No. I am a demon and I must fend for myself."

"But you're only a child."

Ikuto cocked his head to the side giving her a look that told her she had missed something important. "And?"

"She's your mother. She should take care of you."

He frowned. "Why? She's never done so before. She told me it's my job to take care of myself."

What a terrible life this boy must have had, Rin thought as she watched him. A small feeling of sympathy built up inside of Rins heart and she couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"Will she be coming soon?"

Ikuto shrugged. "I don't know. Sometimes she tells me she'll be hunting for an hour and then she won't come back for days."

Great. Now Rin felt terrible for wanting to hurt the demon. She rubbed the back of her neck and closed her eyes. She didn't have time to watch over Ikuto. She had Sesshomaru to worry about. And Jaken too. Two children were enough for her.

"Ikuto..."

His eyes lit up. He liked the way she said his name. Mother called him _Nuisance._ The way it rolled off of the pretty humans tongue made him feel warm. "Yes, miss?"

"I have to go."

His shoulders slumped. "Really? Where?"

"It doesn't matter. I just..." She shook her head. "I need to go. Will you be alright?"

He nodded feeling dejected. He actually liked the human. She was a strong one with pretty brown eyes that reminded him of chocolate. "I can fend for myself. I've been doing it for years now."

Rin wanted to groan. Ikuto looked like a lost puppy. His eyes were wide and glassy, filled with a sadness she hadn't seen in anyone in years. He reminded her of herself when she was eight and had no one to turn to. Until she'd met Sesshomaru she was destitute and a mute. Only after he came into her life did she feel happy and alive. And whole...

Gods, she loved him so much and now...he was a little boy.

A sudden well of tears formed in Rins eyes but she quickly brushed them off and turned away from Ikuto. She ambled toward Ah-Un and smiled lopsidedly at Sesshomaru. His eyes brightened and he smiled. "Miss! What were you talking to that boy about?"

She waved her hand. "Oh, nothing important." She couldn't tell him who he was to her. For this week she'd have to keep it a secret from him lest she frighten him away.

Sesshomaru bit his lips. "It took you a reeeeeeally long time though. I missed you."

Something inside of her wrenched and she had to fight back a moan. This was so wrong.

She wanted to hate Ikuto for what he did to her husband but she just couldn't muster up any such feelings for the boy. That required energy and she hardly had any right now. Besides, the boy was confused and easily insulted. That was why he retaliated against Sesshomaru. It wasn't right but she couldn't exactly blame him for his actions. He was raised by monstersーliterally. What else could she expect from him?

"I know, Sesshomaru. I'm sorry."

He sat up to kneel before her. His kimono was still large for his body so it covered most of his legs revealing his tiny white feet. "Did you miss me too?" he rushed out breathlessly.

She nodded, swallowing a lump in her throat. He had no idea.

He beamed up at her. "Really? You missed me? How much? Cause I missed you-" he spread his arms about a foot away from each other "-thiiiiiis much."

Rins lips twitched. "I wasn't gone that long, Sesshomaru."

He shook his head. "You has no idea. I counted how long! You talked to that boy for..." He counted with his chubby little fingers. "Five-teen minutes!"

He knew how to count that high? Rin was impressed. He was only six, maybe seven years old and he knew how to count up to fifteen minutes. That equated to nine hundred seconds. Even at this age he was a genius.

"Very good, Sesshomaru."

He lowered his head as a pink blush licked his cheeks. "Thank you... Uh..." He frowned. "Miss?"

"Yes?"

"What's your name?"

"My name is Rin, Sesshomaru."

"Rin." He said the name slowly as if he was trying to understand the feel of it. He nodded. "That is a nice name. It's short. Not like mines. Mines is looooong."

Rin shook her head as she smiled. This childish side of Sesshomaru was completely different from his adult version. In fact, he was the antithesis of himself. What had caused him to become such a cold demon? What made him so hard?

Immediately after he changed back to his normal form, she'd ask him.

* * *

Jaken watched this whole exchange with his mouth agape. He couldn't believe that this...this child was Lord Sesshomaru! The little demon was so adorable it was outrageous! He wasn't cold or stoic as he was in his adult form. In fact he was anything but that!

What had that little green haired monster done to his Lord?

Jaken cleared his throat. "R-Rin," he croaked.

She turned to look at him. "Yes, Jaken?"

"This is Lord Sesshomaru, yes?"

She nodded her head slowly.

"Could you please tell me how he came to be like this?"

"Ikuto cursed him."

"What?" Jaken shrieked. "He did what?"

"He-"

"How dare he? Oh Lord Sesshomaru!" He wailed. "Are you alright?"

The boy in question stared at Jaken through narrowed slits and glared at him. "I's not allowed to speak to strangers."

Jaken sputtered, stepping back. "W-what? But master Sesshomaru, I am your servant Jaken! I've been by your side for centuries!"

Sesshomarus expression never wavered. He spoke in a voice as hard as granite. "I. _Don't._ Know. You."

Now _that_ tone was more like Sesshomaru. "But-"

"Jaken," Rin cut in. "Sesshomaru lost his memory. He doesn't remember any of us."

The toads eyes quickly began to water. He stared at his lord with glassy eyes and then he bawled. "Oh, Lord Sesshomaru! I am so sorry this has happened to you!"

Sesshomaru looked at Rin and leaned in to her. "Who's that?" he whispered in her ear. "His voice annoys me."

Rin scrunched her nose. Jakens voice annoyed her too at times. "He's my friend." She waved her hand. "Don't listen to anything he says. He's crazy."

Sesshomaru nodded his head and moved away from her. He crossed his legs together and stared at Rin.

She noticed this but she chose to ignore him and focused her attention on the weeping toad. "Jaken, calm down."

"I can't," he whimpered. "I can't do such a thing! My lord has been cursed, sentenced to be a child and...and...Ohmilord!"

Rin grimaced. Really, Jaken was far too loud. "You know how much Sesshomaru despises hysterics. And you know, Jaken, more than anyone, how much of a blow this will be to his pride when he returns. Stop crying or he'll beat you down for pitying him at this time."

Jaken ignored everything she said except for the part where she mentioned 'when he returns.' "Oh Rin!" he laughed. "He'll turn back? This is wonderful news! When?"

"In a week," she sighed as she placed her fingers at her temples and began to rub them. "I think."

She turned to look behind them. Ikuto was sitting by a sakura tree with his head bowed. His green hair hid his face from her view but from the aura that came out from the demon child, she knew without a doubt that he was bored and lonely. But what could she do about this? She didn't think his mother would approve of him leaving with her? Would she? From what Ikuto said about her she didn't sound like a very good parent. But that didn't give Rin the right to take him away.

But maybe... Maybe it would be wise of her to take him with her. It would be perfect. She would be able to watch over him throughout the week to make sure Sesshomaru returned to his natural state, _and_ keep him from being alone.

Satisfied with that, she called his name.

His head shot up so fast she thought she heard his neck crack. "Yes, Rin?"

Jaken sputtered indignantly beside her. "How does that child know your name?"

"I told him." Wait.. Did she? She shrugged. It didn't matter. He most likely heard Jaken scream it.

"You _told_ him? Are you mad? He is our enemy!"

"He's a little boy."

"That is no excuse for what he has done to master Sesshomaru!"

Rin rolled her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Ikuto, what would your mother do if I told you to come with us-"

_"He will not go near milord!"_

Ikuto shrugged. "She won't care." _She never cares, just so long as no one disturbs her while she eats._

That's what Rin thought. She gestured for him to come. He jumped up and ran to her in a green blur.

"Would you mind accompanying us while we visit a friend?" she asked him.

Ikuto shook his head. "No. I don't care." The look in his eyes belied that statement.

"Very well then. Lets go."

Jaken slammed his staff against the ground. "No! Rin, I do not approve!"

Rin bent down to meet Jakens eyes. In a voice as hard as steel she said, "You will listen to me, Jaken. I am your mistress and you will obey me. Do you understand me?"

He swallowed thickly. Rin looked quite intimidating as she stood before him. She'd grown out of that childish facade she had when she was younger and now exuded a womanly strength so strong, Jaken had no doubt that she was an alpha female. He bowed his head."Yes, Rin."

She nodded appeased. "Good."

* * *

Jaken, Sesshomaru, Rin and Ikuto sat atop Ah-Uns back as he flew up in the sky. The white clouds, tinged with a smidgen of pink and yellow, covered them in its cool embrace as they soared through them. The weather was comfortable, warm enough to go for a nice swimーor take a soft shower in the fluffy clouds. The water against their skin left them feeling refreshed and awake.

In silent wonder, Sesshomaru stared at everything he could with wide golden eyes. He hadn't learned to fly alone just yet. The last last time he'd been this high in the sky was with his father, a year ago, before Sesshomaru was told he would have to live on his own from now on.

He frowned as he remembered this and fisted a part of his kimono in the palms of his hands.

From a tradition that spanned thousands of years, the first born son of every alpha Inu-Youkai was forced to leave his home, and all those he loved, by the age of thirty five, to fend for himself. In human years that was about five to six years old, which was way too young for anyone to survive alone in the world.

It was said that only the strongest survived. So far, Sesshomaru had survived a year on his own. Yes, his father came to him to check if he was still alive but the cold-hearted demon didn't care much for his son, nor did he care for his wife. After all, the marraige between InuTaisho and Sesshomarus mother had been arranged since they were born, and his father despised his wife. He spent most of his time watching over the Western lands, leaving Sesshomaru with his embittered mother that always complained about everything.

He might as well have been alone.

Well, he'd gotten his wish. Except now that he was alone he hated it. In fact, just thinking about it made him want to cry. Again. He sniffed his nose and closed his eyes to keep his tears from spilling down his cheeks.

Rin, his new friend, was sitting next to him and he didn't want to cry next to her. She would get annoyed and call him tiresome and weak, like mother always did. He turned to look up at her and smiled softly. She was staring up at the clouds above them with her mouth agape. Her silky brown hair was loose, falling down her back in a wave of dark chocolate. Her skin was not as white as his but it was still shiny and pretty. Just like her smile.

He tugged at her kimono. "Rin?"

She looked down. Brown eyes met with gold. "Yes Sesshomaru?"

"Where are we going?"

"I need help watching all of you. I'm taking you to one of my friends village."

"Are there nice people?"

Rins lips twitched. Inuyasha and Kagome were good people, so... "Yes."

"Will they like me?"

Oh, no doubt about that. How could they not? He was cuter than a kitten! Even Inuyasha would adore his half brother.

"Yes."

He smiled slightly. "That's good... Oh, and will there be other demons?"

She nodded. "There will be a half demon."

Sesshomaru gasped. "A half demon? Really? What is he?"

Rin ruffled up her husbands hair and chuckled. "You'll see."

Sesshomaru could hardly wait.

Ikuto, who'd been listening to this exchange beside Rin, rolled his eyes at the little puppy demon. He was so annoying. He turned to Rin. "Are you sure you want him back?" he asked pointing at Sesshomaru with a look of disgust written on his face. "He's annoying."

Sesshomaru saw this and his lips began to tremble. "I'm not annoying," he whispered. Then he faced Rin with big golden orbs. "I'm not annoying, right?"

He pouted and Rins stomach somersaulted. She clutched her child-husbands hand and squeezed it. "No, my love. You're not annoying."

He sniffed his nose and beamed up at Rin.

She turned away from him and gave Ikuto a dark look. "I will always want my husband back," she hissed at him quietly enough that Sesshomaru would not hear.

"I don't see why," he muttered.

Rin could no longer help herself. All her anger, fustration and confusion bottled up inside of her and she slapped the back of Ikutos head. _Hard._

"Ouch!" He winced and rubbed it. "Hey, Rin! That hurt!"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Don't talk about my husband like that."

He raised his hands palms out. "Fine, fine. I won't. Just don't hit me again. You gonna make me get a headache."

"Good."

* * *

It took them about a half an hour to arrive at Inuyashas small village. They landed in front of the village gate that stood about twenty feet above them. The community had once been run by Lady Kaede. Unfortunately she died two years ago and now the leaders were Inuyasha and his wife, Kagome.

Rin stepped out of Ah-Uns saddle and landed against the soft grass. She opened her arms to Sesshomaru and he encircled his tiny arms around her neck. She carried his light form against her chest and looked around the area to see if she could catch sight of Inuyasha or his friends and family.

Ikuto jumped off of Ah-Uns back and landed on the grassy surface. His lips curled up as he caught the scent of humans surrounding the area. There were a lot of them carrying baskets and tools to and fro. Some entered small wooden houses. Others left these places with small children in tow.

"Jaken," Rin said.

The toad demons head popped up from the saddle. "Yes, Rin?"

"Could you stay with Ah-Un for a bit?"

He nodded. "I shall!"

"Thank you."

Rin grabbed Ikutos hand and forced him to follow her towards a brown hut about thirty feet away from where Ah-Un and Jaken were resting. It was slightly bigger than the rest. Twice the size of most of the other huts.

She knocked on the side of the door frame three times before she stepped back and waited.

Inuyasha immediately came out of the hut, wiping his hands with a small white towel clothe. He had on a black and red kimono with red pants. His puppy ears were covered in a strange red clothe Kagome had once called a bandanna. And he was barefoot, as usual.

His eyes lit up when they fell upon Rin and he smiled brightly. "Rin! What's...up?"

He frowned as he stared at the two boys she was with. The green haired one smelled bad, but the white haired one... Inuyasha shivered. He smelled like Sesshomaru. In fact, he even looked like Sesshomaru, just smaller. He had the purple crescent moon on his forehead only a select few InuYoukai had, and the kimono his brother never seemed to grow tired of. But how could that be possible? Was the kid his?

"Whose kids are these?" he asked her.

Rin gently put Sesshomaru down and lightly pushed him toward Inuyasha. "Inuyasha," she continued, talking soft and slow, "I'd like you to meet your brother."

Inuyasha arched a brow at her. "My brother? Rin, what the heck are you talking about?"

"Can't you tell?" she said brushing her fingers through her husbands hair. "This is Sesshomaru."

Inuyashas eyes bulged and he could do nothing but scream, _"What?"_


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Inuyasha and I never will.**

Silence thickened the area, filling it with an undercurrent of shock and awe. The sun had just begun to set, covering the sky with a flowery orange and pink hue, and the village was growing quieter by the second, as night steadily approached.

"I can't believe this," Inuyasha whispered, shaking his head. "How did this happen? When? Who did it? And, more importantly," he added, "_how the hell did this happen?_

Rin rubbed the nape of her neck and smiled sheepishly. Sesshomaru squirmed beneath her as he stared up at Inuyasha. The hanyou's voice grew sharper with each question he asked. She rubbed his shoulder and gently squeezed it.

She couldn't exactly tell Inuyasha who had bested Sesshomaru. He wouldn't let his brother live it down once he returned, and then that would cause Sesshomaru to get angry. And Rin did not like it when Sesshomaru was angry. He did bad, _bad_things when he was in that state.

Rin ran a hand over her face. "It... It doesn't matter who did it," she told him.

Inuyasha snorted. "Like hell, it doesn't." He gestured with a finger toward Sesshomaru who was staring at Inuyasha wide eyed. "You know how much of a blow this must be to his pride. I'm sure he wants to kill whoever did this to him."

"I _told _you," Ikuto said from behind Rin.

She gave him a dark look, clearly telling him to be silent. He lifted his nose, crossed his arms over his chest and humphed. His grey eyes whirled beneath his gaze and flashed like lightning.

Suddenly, Rin wanted to slap him. So. Very. Badly. _Calm yourself, Rin. He is just a boy._She forced herself to turn away from the child, and faced Inuyasha. He watched Ikuto curiously now, with his head cocked to the side. "Who's that?"

"Ikuto." Rin waved her hand. "Look, Inuyasha, I came here to ask if we could stay here for a while."

He nodded his head. His features softened somewhat and he smiled. "Sure. You can stay as long as you like." His gaze then focused on Sesshomaru and he watched his half brother as he tried to move deeper into Rin. Inuyasha arched a brow. Was Sesshomaru afraid of him? "You alright there, Sessh?"

Sesshomaru's brow puckered adorably and he frowned. "My name is Sesshomaru," he said, lifting his nose.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. He leaned against the wooden door frame of his hut and crossed his arms over his chest. "Yeah, I know."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. The gold in them sharpened to a color as bright as fire and they cackled with annoyance. "Then _don't_give me a nick name. You are not my friend. You has no right to do that."

_He acts like he doesn't even know who I am,_ Inuyasha thought as his lips formed a tight line. _And what's with the lisp?_"Cut the crap, Sesshomaru. Don't act like an ass now-"

"Inuyasha!" Rin gasped, quickly covering her husbands elfin ears with her hands. "Don't curse in front of him."

He eyed her rather dubiously. "I know he doesn't talk much but I'm sure he says a few curses in front of you." After all, Sesshomaru was not-and never would be-a saint.

Rin shook her head. Her hair whipped from side to side, slapping her face. "It's not that," she whispered. "He doesn't know who I am. In fact, he doesn't remember any of us. Not even _you_."

Inuyasha's jaw slackened and his arms fell at his sides. Color bleached from his face and he stammered. "W-what?"

"He doesn't remember us."

He leaned into her. "Are you serious?" he hissed. "How the hell did that happen?"

"You'll get your answers later. Just don't talk about this stuff in front of him. I don't want him to know who I am until he changes back."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "You mean he's going to change back? When?"

"In a week." She turned to look at Ikuto so that he could confirm this. The little brat gave her one swift nod and she swallowed.

Inuyasha's black brows drew together. "You know...he's not going to like this."

"I'll deal with him later. Just... Just help me." She gave him a pleading look. Her features were shadowed by the hut, darkening her eyes. She had no idea how to take care of Sesshomaru. She'd never watched over anyones child. Inuyasha and Kagome had two. They knew how to deal with kids. Rin. Did. Not. _"Please."_

Like she needed to ask. Rin was practically Inuyasha's sister. He helped raise her when she came to the village a few years back. He taught her how to fight whenever he was bored, and talked to her whenever Kagome was in a bad mood. The kid had always been smart. It was probably one of the reasons why Sesshomaru married her. (Not to mention that she was pretty- not that he cared about that. Kagome was the only woman he ever looked at like _that_.) "You don't even have to ask, sis."

Her relief was a palpable force. "Thank you so much."

"No prob-"

"Rin," Sesshomaru muttered, sounding peeved. He placed his hands over hers and looked up at her. The scratch he had on his cheek a few hours ago was beginning to heal, leaving a light pink scar behind. "Why are you covering my ears?"

She took them off and ruffled his hair. A few strands fell over his face; one even landed on his small, pink lips which he had to spit out. "Sorry. Me and Inuyasha just needed to talk."

He bit his lip and his eyes darkened. "About what? Me?" When she nodded her head he said, "Can you tell me?"

"Later, my love. Later."

He nodded. "Allight. But I'n gonna ask you later on. So you's gotta tell me."

Rin smiled down at him. "I will."

Inuyasha couldn't believe this. His older, stronger brother was standing before him, no taller than his stomach. He was such a small kid and so damned innocent looking, it made Inuyasha sick. Doubt clouded his expression. Was this little demon boy really Sesshomaru?

Never had Inuyasha ever imagined what Sesshomaru looked like when he was a child. But if he had, he never would have pictured him as this scared little pup. In fact, he would've thought him to be a brilliant but socially inept child. Now-

"Daaaadddyyyyyy!"

Inuyasha inwardly groaned. _Ten minutes. I asked Kagome to watch them for ten freaking minutes and what does she do? She let's them reign free._

A boy and a girl who looked no more than twelve years old, ran from somewhere inside the large hut and smashed against Inuyashas leg, laughing. The young girl with black hair looked up at her father with large yellow eyes. She smiled brightly at him and chuckled. "Hey, papa guess what."

Inuyasha gave Rin a look that clearly told her, _I'll deal with you in a sec_. Then he bent down and met his daughter's gaze. Nagisa looked just like her mother- except for the fact that she had puppy ears sprouting from the top of her head. They were black but they always twitched whenever she lied...or was confused. Just like Inuyasha's.

"I don't know, honey. Just tell me."

"Mommy said that we can play with you now!"

"Really?" he said tightly. "She said that?" _Wait till I get my hands on that woman._"And what exactly does-"

"Dad," his son Tomoya said from behind his sister, slapping his thigh. He was staring at Sesshomaru curiously with his finger tapping away at his chin. Tomoya had long white hair, but he had Kagomes brown eyes and human ears. He and his sister were wearing long blue garbs that reached their ankles. "Who the heck is that?"

Sesshomaru lowered his chin at the children standing before him and his mouth fell. Tomoya had the same hair as him except his strands were heavier and full. He was in shock. At home, he was the only young demon with white hair. Now, there were two standing before him. The one whom Rin said was his brother and the other, Inuyasha's son.

Inuyasha slapped the back of Tomoya's head. "What did I tell you about saying that, Tomoya?"

The boy rubbed his head and scowled. "You say it all the time. It ain't right that I-"

Nagisa slapped her fathers thigh again and giggled behind her hand. "Oooooh, daddy who's that?"

Inuyasha covered his face with his hands and muttered, "That womans gonna pay." He stood up. "Tomoya, Nagisa, say hello to your aunt first."

Nagisa finally noticed Rin and she smiled, brightly. Just as she was about to jump on Rin, Sesshomaru quickly wrapped his arm around Rin's legs and growled at her. A tinge of red gleamed in his eyes and the little white haired girl gulped. She wrapped one arm around her fathers arm and whispered, "Dad, that demon hates me."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. _Even now, Sesshomaru's possessive over Rin._"Don't worry about him, Nagisa." He gently unlatched her from his arm. "Could you give me a few minutes to talk to your aunt? Then we'll go look for your mother and have her throw some balls at you guys. Would you like that?"

"Yes!" Nagisa and Tomoya chimed. They ran deep into the hut until Inuyasha heard them slide their bedroom doors shut.

Inuyasha took his bandanna off and threw it on the wooden floor. He gave Rin a lopsided smile before he said, "Would you like to come in? I'll call Kagome soon so we can have a chat."

Rin nodded her head. She took Sesshomaru's hand in hers and told Ikuto to follow behind her. Her husbands hand was cold against hers and she rubbed it, just a smidgen to warm it up. He squeezed her hand tightly, with apprehension filling his gaze. His fingers twitched at his side and his bare feet marched against the wooden surface, making a soft patting sound.

They walked into the corridor of Inuyasha's house, until they came upon an open room, about fifteen by fifteen feet in size. Inuyasha sat against the back wall and rested his head on it. Rin followed him inside and the boys sat in back of her while she knelt down before him.

She watched as Inuyasha's jaw tightened and released. His cheek bones were as hard as granite, and his yellow eyes were piercing straight through her, reaching Sesshomaru.

"I know it's hard to believe, Inuyasha."

He laughed humorlessly, throwing his head back. "You have no idea, Rin."

"Actually, I do," she muttered.

"How long has he been like this?"

"About two hours I think."

Inuyasha shook his head, his expression incredulous. "I don't understand. How did this happen? Who was strong enough to curse Sesshomaru?"

Behind Rin, Ikuto made a strange choking sound as if he were trying to stifle a laugh. She gave him a backward glance and glared at him. The boy quickly sobered and he sat still. Sesshomaru sat next to him. His eyes wondered from left to right as he studied his surroundings. The place must've seemed small to him. He was practically a prince, after all. And if Rin could recall rightly, she remembered visiting his mothers house a few years ago. The castle in the sky was grand and opulent, filled with servants and treasures.

Inuyasha's house was large but humble at the same time. And quite empty. There was hardly any furniture in this room, except for a table sitting at the center of it.

Rin turned back to Inuyasha. "I don't... Inuyasha, I don't want to talk about this while he's here."

"Would you mind if he plays with Tomoya and Nagisa?" he suggested.

Rin shook her head. "No, I-"

"No!" Sesshomaru cried, standing up. "I'n not leaving Rin!" He gave Inuyasha a stern look, pointing a sharp white finger at him. "And I don't apweciate you talking about me like this. I not cursed."

"Sesshomaru," Rin murmured as she reached for him. He took a tentative step toward her then fell on his knees beside her waist.

"I don't want to leave you, Rin."

She encircled her arm around his tiny waist and kissed his forehead. "Don't worry, Sesshomaru. I won't leave you."

His lips twitched, but he kept himself from smiling at her. And yet, Rin could not help but notice the outpour of gratitude that quickly filled his bright eyes. She had never seen such a look from her husband before. He would always give her intent, primitive looks of hunger. Rarely did he ever give her a look of tenderness. And Rin had grown used to it. It wasn't as if she expected anything more.

But now she was left to wonder...after this mess was done and over with would he look at her the same? Would he remain cold and hard? Would this forced blast-from-the-past situation soften him enough to look at her the same way as he was doing at this moment?

God, how she hoped so. Because right then, Rin imagined her husband looking at her with love and adoration, and Rin realized that she wanted it just as much as she wanted him to grow up.

* * *

Inuyasha watched Rin as she stared at his brother. It was the weirdest thing he'd ever seen. Not so much as Rins adoration toward her husband, because, really, she'd been looking at Sesshomaru like that for years. What freaked him out was the fact that Sesshomaru was looking at her the way _she_ did when she was eight. This little fellow absolutely adored Rin. But-Inuyasha frowned-didn't he _not_know who Rin was? Why did he look like he loved her already? Was his attraction to her so deep that, even in this form, his love for her shined through like a beacon and-

Where the hell was this romantic nonsense coming from? Inuyasha shook his head with a grimace and said to Rin, "What do you want to do, sis?" He'd grown accustomed to calling her that. It felt right. Sesshomaru, looking cute, did not.

She reluctantly turned away from Sesshomaru and gave Inuyasha a bemused look. "What?"

"Should I call Kagome? She might-"

"Rin," Sesshomaru said, rudely cutting Inuyasha off.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at the arrogant pup. "Hey, bro, I was talkin' to her."

Sesshomaru gave Inuyasha a pompous look. "I do not care."

"Well, you should. It's rude. You're supposed to be honorable and all that shit. Don't be rude to me."

"Then don't say that word," he snapped. "Iz bad."

The little runt dared to reprimand him? Inuyasha arched a brow at Sesshomaru. He could kill him at this age. It would be so damned easy to do so. Unfortunately, Rin would not approve, and Inuyasha had grown rather accustomed to having a sister.

He turned to Rin. "Now that he's like this, maybe you can teach him how to be, I don't know, _good_," he stated in a dry tone.

Rin waved her hand, dismissing his comment. "What's wrong, Sesshomaru?"

His hands covered the middle of his kimono and he squirmed, making a strange pinched expression. "I gotta pee."

Had Inuyasha been drinking anything at the time he would've spewed out all of it's contents. Instead he laughed. "Oh shit, that's funny."

Rin turned an amazing shade of red. If one compared her to an apple, she'd be the brightest one. "I-Uh... Er... Sesshomaru, can't you wait?"

He shook his head vehemently, and bit his lip. "No, Rin. I gots to peepee, now. Just let me go to a bush and I'll pee-" He finally noticed Rin's look of discomfort and tried to stop moving around. He struggled with his words. "I'm sorry. I mean, I has to-hasta- have to urinate. Would you please go with me, Rin?"

Rin gave Inuyasha a helpless look and he sobered. He shook his head. "I refuse."

"Inuyasha, please. I can't go. He's not... He's just a boy and I feel awkward enough being with him like this."

"What about me?" he grumbled. "I've known the demon for centuries and I've never seen him piss." Thank God.

"Just do this one little thing for me and I shall never ask you for anything-"

"Alright, alright. Stop begging. You look like a puppy."

Rin's shoulders relaxed and she gave Inuyasha a look that made him feel like a god. He shook the strange thought off and jumped up. "Come along, Sessh."

The Great Demon Lord Of the West crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. "No."

"Sesshomaru..." Inuyasha said in a warning tone.

"I says no."

"Damn it Sesshomaru! Let's go!"

Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha praying that he could skewer the hanyou with his gaze. It didn't work, to his great disatisfaction.

He turned to Rin. "Miss Rin, I do not wish to urinate with dis imposter."

She gave him a small smile and rested her hand at his shoulder. "Sesshomaru, please go with him. Do this for me, alright?"

"But I don't want to," he said, disgruntled.

Rin pouted this time. "Please?"

Well, he couldn't say no to his savior, after doing _that_, so he nodded his head and reluctantly followed Inuyasha out of the hut.

* * *

As Sesshomaru searched for a suitable place to do his business, Inuyasha leaned against a tree in the woods behind the village, watching his half brother through narrowed slits.

Sesshomaru was too tiny and-dare he say the word?-adorable for his comfort. He half wished he changed back into his old firm right then.

The other half relished this moment. After all, he had the power to do as he wished with his evil-alright, half evil-half brother. And he felt this power consume him, filling his blood.

Oh, he was going to enjoy this week...

Sesshomaru hid himself behind a bush for about thirty seconds, then his head popped up and he watched Inuyasha. Both alpha males watched each other as Sesshomaru stepped out of the foliage and walked toward Inuyasha.

"Rin says you're my brother," the small demon said slowly, eye balling Inuyasha as if he waited for him to attack. "And I don't believe it."

"I'm your _half_brother," Inuyasha said out of habit, "and I don't really care if you don't believe me. InuTaisho is my dad, just as he's yours."

Sesshomarus eyes widened. _He knows father's name! Maybe he is my brudder_... "Who is your mother?"

Inuyasha's expression softened and his face took on a far away look. "She was a princess named Izayoi. Our father fell in love with her many years ago."

"But he's with my mommy."

"It's a complicated story, Sessh."

Sesshomaru didn't understand what he meant by that word. It was too big. He just nodded his head. Then, he said, "Did father like you?"

Inuyasha suddenly felt an odd constriction in his throat. _What the hell?_He cleared it with a thick swallow. "I never met him," he told him.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. Shock sparkled in his golden depths. "Really? He never bothered to see you? At all?"

Inuyasha shook his head slowly. Why was Sesshomaru asking him all of these questions? Was he planning on gloating about the amount of time he had been able to spend with his father while Inuyasha had none? "Why do you ask?"

He shrugged. "I'n jus' curious. Father hardly ebber sees me either. He doesn't like my mother." Or me, he silently added.

Inuyasha arched a brow. "I thought you and dad had a good relationship."

"Uh-Uh. No. I hasn't seen father for a year."

Which implied that Sesshomaru had been alone for that long too. "But you're just a kid!"

Sesshomaru cocked his head to the side and gave Inuyasha an odd look. "I don't get it."

"You should be with your parents! Why aren't they with-" Inuyasha paused. What the hell was he doing? Why should he care about his brother? Sesshomaru had never cared for him. Not even when Inuyasha was his age. He had first met him when he was five years old. Sesshomaru was curious to see how Inuyasha had grown up, and when he found him with his human mother playing a game of ball in her fathers palace, he was quickly disgusted by the hanyou. He stared down at Inuyasha with cold, fathomless eyes and lifted his nose into the air. Then with a _humph_, he whirled around and left.

Yeah, even now the memory left a bitter taste to his mouth and he shook his head, slightly, to forget it. "Look, Sessh, I-"

"My name is Sesshomaru!"

"Whatever. I don't really care to know about my father or you, so quit asking so many questions."

Sesshomaru bowed his head and stared at his pale feet as he rubbed them together. "Why not?" he whispered, brokenly. "I... I'n your brother."

Inuyasha frowned at the sound of Sesshomaru's voice. He sounded tiny and weak. Well, he was, but still, Sesshomaru was Sesshomaru and he was supposed to be formidable and powerful. No matter what. And now he wasn't, which made Inuyasha feel like a childish bully.

His fatherly instincts quickly reigned over him and he didn't know why, but at that moment, as he continued to watch Sesshomaru with his head lowered, he wanted to hug him.

Inuyasha shivered at such a ludicrous thought and jumped off the tree. "O-kay, I think it's time to go now, don't you think?" He looked up at the sky. It was getting dark. The moon was just beginning to rise and purple and blue strips of light illuminated the heavens.

Sesshomaru jerked his head up. "You didn't answer my question, brother."

"Half brother. And I don't have to give you a reply to that question. It isn't important."

"It is to me. I want to know," Sesshomaru demanded. His fists curled at his sides and one chubby white foot stomped the ground. "Tell me. Now."

Inuyasha couldn't believe this. Who knew he'd actually act like a regular kid? He seemed almost normal. No longer above Inuyasha- but the same. For once they had something in common. When they were kids they were just as innocent as any other child. And as the years progressed, life changed them. Inuyasha was now a married hanyou with two beautiful children. And Sesshomaru... Well, he _had_been a cold hearted demon with a soft spot for a young human girl, named Rin. Now he wasn't... But he'd return soon. Rin said so.

Suddenly Inuyasha felt a strange swell of guilt build up inside of his heart. The young demon standing before him had not yet been tainted by the years that were to come- or rather, he didn't remember them.

And at that moment, Inuyasha didn't feel comfortable being so rude to Sessh. He didn't deserve that. Not when he was like _this._

Inuyasha sighed. "Let me ask you something Sesshomaru."

The youkai crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes at him. "That's not fair. You didn't answer my question!"

"I'll answer your's if you answer mine."

He waited in silence for him to agree to this. Sessh bit his lip, then tapped his foot. Then... He nodded. "Go."

"How come father doesn't care for you?" It didn't sound like the demon his mother spoke about. She often said his father was good. Well, as good as he could be. Either way, he loved his mother enough to die for her. And if that didn't sound like a good demon, Inuyasha didn't know what did.

"I don't know," Sesshomaru said. "How can I know this? I can't read his brains!"

Inuyasha's lips twitched. _Brains_. Sesshomaru's fine speech had come later on, apparently. "You think you have any idea why he doesn't-"

"No!" Sesshomaru waved his hands wildly. "Thaz not fair! You asked a question alleddy!"

"So did you," Inuyasha pointed out.

Sesshomaru gasped. "You chicked me!"

_Chicked me?_Did he mean tricked? "Uh, Sessh-"

"Silence!" he snapped. "Iz my turn to speak. You will let me do so."

Some things never changed. Inuyasha spread his arms out, palms up. His sleeves rolled under his arms and folded at his elbows. "Go ahead, _Sessh._"

"Why don't you like me? I didn't do anything to you. I just met you today, like Rin. But, unlike you, she's nice to me. I want to know why you hate me." His voice suddenly cracked. "I don't hate you, so...so don't hate me. I don't like that."

Well, shit. Sesshomarus lips were trembling and his eyes had already gone glassy with unshed tears. An older Sesshomaru with cold eyes, Inuyasha could handle (not really), but a six year old looking Sesshy-kun was just too much and Inuyasha couldn't help but groan. He dropped himself on his knees and met his half brothers gaze. The kid looked broken and lonely, and it actually tore at Inuyasha's heart.

"Sesshomaru," he said in a tone he used whenever he tried to put his kids to sleep.

Sesshomaru looked up at him, then wiped his nose with his sleeve and sniffed. "What?"

"I don't hate you, Sessh. I... I don't. So don't worry about it." How strange it was that after he said these words he realized that they weren't exactly untrue. Inuyasha didn't hate Sesshomaru. He couldn't. Not after all he'd done, what with him saving Kagome a few years back in Narakus body _and_being a pretty damned good husband to Rin. (Not to mention that Inuyasha had always admired his half brothers fighting skills.)

It was his attitude that annoyed the hell out of Inuyasha. He was always so calm and unemotional about everything. Inuyasha couldn't understand how he could be that way.

And for the first time ever, Inuyasha was actually curious to know what had made Sesshomaru into the calloused demon he'd become.

He would ask Sessh later though. He had a week to do so after all, and he needed to get to Kagome and his kids. Now. Being with Sessh, a young demon boy who hardly ever spent time with his family, made him yearn for his family like never before.

Sesshomaru watched Inuyasha through large amber eyes. "Really?" he breathed. "You don't hate me?"

"Nope." Inuyasha wiped his sleeves. "Well, I think it's time we head off now. Let's go!"

"I wants to talk more."

"Sessh, don't you want to go back to Rin?"

The boys cheeks actually reddened and Inuyasha's jaw dropped. Sesshomaru blushed! He couldn't believe this! Seriously, he couldn't. Was he dreaming? This all just seemed so surreal.

Sesshomaru pointed toward the village. "Lets go, Inuyasha! I gotta see Rin. I can't believe I forgot about her," he said shaking his head. "I must be insane. She coulda got hurt. I suppose to protect her."

Inuyasha bit his lip stifling a grin. "Uh-huh. Sure there, bro."

Sesshomaru scowled. "I don't appweciate your tone, half breed."

Inuyasha's jaw visibly clenched. There went Inuyasha's idea of treating his brother with respect. "Don't call me that," he growled.

"Why not? That is what you are, isn't it?"

"The name's Inuyasha. I'm me."

Sesshomaru's lips twitched. "You're weird."

Like he could talk. "Yeah, well... so are you."

The little demon slowly smiled up at Inuyasha and it shocked him to the core. He froze, staring at Sesshomaru, his eyes widening. "Sessh," he said and his voice was suspiciously hoarse.

"Yes, half brudder?"

"What do you remember doing before meeting Rin?"

Sesshomaru's tongue peeked out from his lips and he gave Inuyasha a pensive look. "I can't remember much. I know I was alone for a year because-"

"What do you mean by a year, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha's voice was calm now. Soft. Too soft.

"Don't you _know_?" Sesshomaru queried. "All first-born InuYoukai must be trained to fend for hisself when he turns a certain age. I is old enough to do so."

"So you mean to tell me you've been living by yourself for a year now?"

Sesshomaru nodded.

Inuyasha was taken aback. Sesshomaru was so small. How could anyone believe that he could take care of himself at so young an age? It was positively barbaric! No wonder Sesshomaru was so cold and antisocial. He'd been alone for years.

A wave of pity ran straight through Inuyasha's heart and he closed his eyes to calm himself down. He was half inclined to bring his father back from the dead just so he could tell him off.

Inuyasha ran his hand through his hair and let out a tired breath. Then he reached out to Sesshomaru and said, "Come on, brother. Let's go."

Sesshomaru stared at his outstretched hand confused. Then, as realization dawned on his features, he reached out and grabbed his hand.

And they walked back to the hut, together.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does.

* * *

**

Rin covered her face with her hands and slowly exhaled. She sat against the wooden wall Inuyasha sat in front of a few minutes ago before he went to take his brother out to relieve himself. Ikuto sat in front of her looking around the room. He moved his hand through his hair and it fell in dark, green waves down his small, lightly hued neck.

He turned to look at her and bit his lips, looking slightly nervous. The gray in his eyes were much brighter now-almost silver, and far less turbulent. "Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked her in a low, innocent voice.

Rin blinked. She didn't even know she was looking at him in any sort of manner. Her brow puckered. "What do you mean?"

"You seem dazed."

She smiled sheepishly. "Well, it can not be so surprising. I am a little shocked if you haven't noticed."

He looked away from her. "I have. Your husband is a child. I understand."

She waved her hand. "Oh, that's not why I'm in such a state of shock." Although that was part of the reason. Finding your five hundred year old husband looking no older than a child who'd just finished learning how to talk had that effect on you.

"Then what is it?"

"My husband just told me he had to 'peepee.' I've never seen him relieve himself in my life." Truth. She didn't even know he could do it, although she certainly doubted that. Everyone had to relieve themselves at one time or another. Sesshomaru was no exception.

Ikuto faced her fully. "Really?" he asked sounding rather incredulous. "Everyone urinates."

She nodded, ignoring the fact that this topic was inappropriate. "I'm sure he does it too, but the fact is I've never seen him do it."

Ikuto eyed her as if she were insane. "And you want to see this because...?"

Rin shrugged. "Why not? He's my husband. I've seen it all." Well, almost everything. He always hid his feet from her. She didn't know why. They were perfect just like everything else of his. "I just never really thought about it."

"Huh... Well... Alright." He grunted, "Why are we talking about this?"

Rins lips twitched. "I haven't the slightest."

Ten minutes later, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stepped into the room holding hands. Rin gasped at this and her eyes widened. She couldn't believe it. The siblings known to despise one another were actually touching each other- and not in a bad way.

Sesshomaru's eyes were sparkling and his smile was just as bright. If he remembered anything from his past revulsion would have been written on his countenance, and his eyes would be red. Instead, he looked... happy.

The second he laid eyes on Rin it was as if the sun was staring at her and Rin thought she felt a bit woozy. _Calm down,_ she told herself, mentally. _It's not that big of a deal. Your husband is smiling. Yes, it is a first for you, but you can handle it. Don't let it blind you._

She smiled softly at him when he approached her, then turned to Inuyasha. "What's going on?"

Inuyasha's cheeks enflamed and he quickly released his hold from Sesshomaru. The youkai lord didn't even realize this. He was focusing most (if not all) of his attention on Rin. He jumped up. "Rin! Rin! Guess what!"

She scrunched her lips together. "I give up. Tell me."

"I has a brudder!" he exclaimed, happily. "Father never told me anything about him-" He paused to lean in and whisper, "I'n sure it was because he was embarrassed."

Inuyasha heard this and one of his eyes twitched.

Sesshomaru continued. "I can understand that if it is so. But still, I think he shoulda tol' me. Don't you agee?"

Rin nodded. Best that she went along with this. "Yes."

"I mean, all dis time I thought I was alone but I not! I has a brudder!" Sesshomaru's eyes shimmered like Venus at night.

Rin cleared her throat. "Yes..."

Then he calmed and inched toward her. He placed his hands behind his back and said in a solemn voice, "Rin, I have a question. May I voice it?"

Formal talk? Why had he suddenly changed? She nodded.

He pointed at Inuyasha. "How do you knows him?"

"He's a friend."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her. "Weally?" he said slowly. "Tell me, Rin: Is he your bestest friend in da world?"

Rin grinned. What an odd question coming from him. "No, Sesshomaru."

He nodded curtly, looking appeased. "Good, cause I don't approve."

"What the- hey!" Inuyasha cried out indignantly. "Why the hell not?"

If Sesshomaru were two and half feet taller he'd look down at Inuyasha with an all-knowing look. "Because, hanyou, Rin is _my_ bestest friend in da world."

Inuyasha looked insulted. "You just met her today!"

Sesshomaru humphed. "Dat changes nothing, you fool."

Rin smiled. This was amusing... and heart warming. She absently wondered if he thought the same way about her in his adult form. Was she his bestfriend? And did he even have any friends? The few people she'd ever come across were not exactly what she would call friends- nor aquantences. They were leaders of demon tribes, and priests of villages. But no, none ever bothered to ask about Sesshomaru's day or how he was feeling inside.

Rin rarely asked him any of these questions herself because he almost never gave her any answer seeing that he didn't need to. She wanted to know him more- she did. Of course she did. But he was set in his ways, and married or not, he would stay the same and tell no one of his inner man.

Except at night, of course. At that time he was a different demon, bent solely on the purpose of loving Rin- or at least that's what she hoped he considered it as.

Her fingers moved against her kimono, arching and twisting anxiously. "I'm your best friend, Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru threw his hands up and jumped. His kimono flew up, revealing his pink knees, and his tiny feet patted against the floor, lightly uttering a soft thump. He gave Rin an exasperated look. "A course!"

Rin felt humbled. This had to mean something. He'd only just met her a few hours ago (well, that's what he thought) and he already considered her as his friend. This was good. Great, actually. "Thank you."

Then he gave her a sharp, intent look. "Am I your bestest friend in da world, Rin?"

"Yes."

He blushed, looking much more bashful and shy. He twisted the soles of his feet against the floor. "Really?" he muttered. "I'n your bestest friend?" He couldn't believe it! If this was so she was not only his first friend but a best friend too! "You only met me today, remember that."

Rin had to bite the inside of her mouth to stop herself from squealing. This was too much for her. Who knew her husband could be this adorable? "Oh, that doesn't matter. I feel like I met you years ago."

"Years ago I was a puppy," he stated pointedly. "I wouldn't member you."

"You're right." She chucked his chin. "I would've remembered your face."

"Right. But thaz allight, cause now we has each other. And... And... We're gonna stay dat way."

God, how she hoped so. He gave her a look that practically begged her to agree with this. "Only if you want to," she rasped.

He literally rolled his eyes at her. "Rin, it's obvious. I want to be with you. I woulda killed you if I didn't likes you."

Inuyasha made a strange choking sound behind him.

Sesshomaru whirled around and gave his brother the blackest glare he could. "I hate it when you laugh at me, brudder."

_He just met me_, Inuyasha thought amused, _and already he hates the things I do_. "I'm not laughing at you. I'm laughing because I just remembered something."

"Tell me."

"The polite term is please."

"Tell. Me."

_Patience is a frigging virtue; remember that._ "I knew a demon that met a little girl. He probably felt the same way you do about Rin."

"Well," he huffed, "if the human was anything like my bestest friend in da uniberse than a'course he'd like her!"

Suddenly, Kagome entered the room with a scowl on her face. She had on a red and white yokata with white leg coverings. Her hair was placed atop her head in a ponytail. "Inuyasha," she growled. "Why did you bring them back to-" Then she spotted Rin and stopped on her heels. She squealed. "Rin!"

Rin chuckled and jumped up. She opened her arms and Kagome ran to her with a laugh. "How are you?" Kagome asked.

"I... I am well."

Kagome stepped back and stared at Rin, leaving her hands at her friend's shoulders. "You hesitated. Why did you hesitate?" She looked around the room, ignoring the two young boys, and frowned. "Where is your husband?"

"I... Uh... He's not here right now," Rin hedged. "Kind of."

Kagome frowned. "Was that Japanese? I didn't understand that. Speak more clearly, please."

Rin scratched her head. "Um... How can I put this? I-"

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said. "Cover your ears."

Without any questions, Sesshomaru complied. But he did so staring at Kagome through narrowed slits.

Kagome frowned. She looked from Rin to Inuyasha, and then to the little boy Inuyasha called Sesshomaru. The child looked strangely like Rin's husband but it couldn't be him. Right? Right. Because that would imply that Sesshomaru was now a child and that would never happen. Ever. The kid was probably just a relative of his, Kagome thought. Still, he looked just like Sesshomaru. What with the white fluffed tail wrapped around his right arm and the exact kimono Sesshomaru always wore. The only thing the kid lacked was Sesshomaru's pants, katanas, armor and boots. If he had these things he'd be the chibi version of Sesshomaru! "What's going on you guys?"

Rin smiled sheepishly. "That's him," she mumbled. "Thats my husband."

_Oh, my God, I was right._ Kagome gasped, taking a step back. "Oh my- What the- _How?_ Who did this to him?"

"I shall tell you later, Kagome. For now, please do not say a word in front of him."

"Well, why not?" Kagome demanded. "He has every right to be in on this conversation."

Inuyasha cut in. "He doesn't remember any of us, Kag."

"What do you mean he doesn't-"

"I mean, he doesn't know who we are. Not even Rin. He only remembers what he's done from that age and under."

"Are you serious?" She faced Rin. "He doesn't... Oh, my God. Rin..." Kagome's expression softened and she gave Rin a gentle, almost pitying look. "Rin, how long will this last?" she asked concerned.

Rin chose to ignore that look. It would make her cry if she acknowledged it and already she felt those blasted tears rising to the surface. She blinked them away and waved her hand. "It'll only last a week, Kagome. Don't worry."

Kagome gave her a strange look. "I have to worry, sis. This isn't right. He's your husband but he doesn't remember you. If that happened to Inuyasha I'd be a mess."

Rin's lips twitched. Kagome was right. She would be a mess. Kagome loved the hanyou more than she loved herself. And her children. She would give her life for him-and she'd done so before.

Rin should've been the same, but... Living with a demon that revealed little of the emotional sensibilities meant that Rin had grown rather accustomed to it. It was the norm. Of course, that did not imply that she did not want more from him-of course she did-it just meant that she knew how to hide a bit of her feelings inside of her, without anyone knowing it.

Kagome used to call this unhealthy; Rin just thought of it as something for her self preservation. Sesshomaru did not like _feelings_, unless, of course, amorous activities were involved. Other than that? No. He revealed very little about himself.

Why, when he told Rin she was his mate last year, he said so with no inflection. And he didn't expect a protest. It was his due, he had said at the time, and she needed to go with him.

She knew how to keep things to herself. Including her tears... She just had to do it. Because revealing anything would shatter her. And she could not afford to break down right now. Her husband needed her.

"I will be fine," she told Kagome. "Now-"

"Rin," Sesshomaru muttered. She turned her gaze sharply toward his tiny form on the ground.

"Yes?"

"Can I put my hands down?" he asked, sounding a bit peevish. "This is quite annoying."

Rin turned to Inuyasha and Kagome. When they both nodded their heads she turned to Sesshomaru and said, "Yes."

He pulled his hands down and left them at his hips. He lifted his nose and stared at Kagome. "And you are...?" he drawled.

Kagome stepped forward. "I'm his wife," she said, pointing at Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru gasped. "He's married?" He looked at Inuyasha. "You're married?"

Inuyasha nodded his head slowly. Why'd his brother- oops, sorry- half-brother look so surprised? Inuyasha wasn't that bad. "Yes. She's my wife. You saw my kids, why do you look so surprised?"

"She's a human, brudder."

Inuyasha's body became stiff. "I don't care," he gritted out. "I love her just the way she is."

"Father will not be pleased."

At that, Inuyasha snorted. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes, I-" He paused, watching Kagome lean into Rin. He eyed the two suspiciously, listening to what they were saying. "Would it be alright if I pinched his cheeks?" he heard Inuyasha's wife whisper. "I have the oddest impulse to kneel down and pinch them."

Rin covered her mouth to stifle a laugh. "No," she choked out, "you may not. He won't like it later on."

Sesshomaru nodded and gave Kagome an imperious look. "She's right. I would not like it if you pinched my cheeks," he said. Then added, "Only Rin can do that."

Inuyasha immediately threw his head back and barked out a laugh. He laughed so hard he flopped himself on the ground beside Ikuto and bumped into him. The young demon stared at Inuyasha with a frown, probably wondering what he thought was so funny. And then his eyes widened, as if he finally understood the joke, and he covered his mouth with his hands and chuckled.

Rin and Kagome's cheeks were beautifully red by this point, and both were stammering, uttering words not even the greatest scholars of Japan could interpret.

Sesshomaru crossed his arms over his chest and glowered. He stomped one foot on the ground. "I demand to know what is so funny!"

"I-It's nothing!" Rin rushed out all too quickly.

Sesshomaru didn't believe her. Obviously he said something humorous. That, or they were laughing at him- and he _hated_ being laughed at. Despised it. "Don't laugh at me," he growled.

Inuyasha immediately sobered hearing the dangerous tone in his voice. "Relax, Sesshomaru. We weren't laughing at you."

"You better not," he snapped, the golden orbs of his eyes turning crimson, "or I'll kill you."

Rin swallowed thickly. She understood what was wrong immediately, and slowly fell on her knees. Even at this age he had his pride; he did not like to be made a fool of. Ever. "Sesshomaru," she said in a low voice, "come here."

He immediately ran to her. The red in his eyes washed away and the gold in them were far more pronounced with unshed tears. His lips trembled. "Tell them to stop laughing at me," he muttered tremulously. "I hate when people look down on me." His voice quavered. "I'n small but I'n still strong."

Rin placed her hand over her husbands head and caressed it. "I know, Sesshomaru. None of us doubt your strength."

"I can be big if I wanted to, but I won't do it cause... cause-" he sniffed "-that'll frighten you and I don't want you to leave me. I don't want to scare you."

"Sesshomaru, I won't leave you." Ever. Not unless she was killed. "I promise. And neither will your brother." She turned to Inuyasha and gave him a hard look. "You'll never betray or hurt Sesshomaru, right Inuyasha?"

He raised his hands, palms out. "Hey, I make no promises I can't-" Kagome slapped the back of his head. "I promise," he muttered with a wince.

Rin placed a pale strand of Sesshomaru's hair behind his elfin ear. "You see? Now don't make any threats like you did before."

"Why not?"

"Because these are my friends and if you hurt them I'll be sad."

He nodded his head as a single tear slipped from his eye lid. "Allight. I won't hurt any of them. But I only do this for you. Just for Rin."

She smiled. "Thank you, Sesshomaru."

"You welcome, my Rin."

_My Rin._ Such beautiful words uttered by the one person Rin loved more than her life. It should've made her happy, but, unfortunately, none of this was real. Or rather, it was but it wasn't going to change anything when Sesshomaru returned to his cold independent self... Would it?

"Oh shit, I think I'm dying."

Rin gave Inuyasha an angry, dagger-like look. "I told you not to do that in front of him," she growled.

"Sorry, sis. It's just..." He stared at Sesshomaru, turning ashen. "Ah, gods. He's not crying, right?" He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "He's going to murder us all," he whispered to himself.

Rin heard it and frowned. "Why do you say that?"

"Yes, why?" Sesshomaru demanded. He squared his shoulders. "I no kill anybodies! I gave Rin my word!"

Inuyasha opened his eyes. "Sessh... Do you promise me you won't hurt my wife, Kagome or Rin?"

"I'll die 'fore I hurt my bestest friend in da world," he stated adamantly. "Yes, I give you my word."

Inuyasha nodded. "Good. Now cover your ears for two more minutes."

"But-"

"Sessh, please. For me. Your brother."

"Allight."

Once he did this, Rin walked toward Inuyasha. "Why did you say that?" she whispered.

"Because," he began speaking both to his wife and Rin, "a Youkai lord is not allowed to cry." He knew little about the dynamics of kingdoms and estates but he knew that an heir to a throne-any throne- had to be strong and opposing. It was one of the reasons why they were disciplined so harshly, he was sure.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"Sesshomaru is Lord of the West; from birth he has been trained to rule and conquer," he told them. "To many, tears are for the weak. And to reveal such a tender emotion brings great humiliation to the one showing it. He's going to be angry when he reverts back to his natural form. I know he is. Because he hates looking weak."

Rin closed her eyes and sighed. What a terrible idea to hold in one's heart. Tears weren't for the weak. Nor did they imply that one was feeble. It just proved that they felt and cared. What was so bad about that?

"I'll deal with him, Inuyasha. Don't worry."

"Don't tell me not to worry," he snapped. "You are his wife, yes, but he is an arrogant demon lord, too afraid to show his feelings to anyone. Even to _you._ You know this," he told her softly. "And because of that, I worry that he'll be so angry that he'll leave you, or do worst."

What could be worse than that? "He won't do anything to me," she said in a sure tone. She had no doubt that he wouldn't hurt her. He had a chance to do that years before. He would never do it now.

"How can you be so sure of that?" Kagome asked Rin. "You love him, yes, but Rin, does he love you? Has he said anything yet? Does-" Kagome stopped at the sadness suddenly pouring from Rin's eyes. "I'm sorry," she rushed out. "This is none of my concern. I'm sorry. Forgive me."

Rin shook her head. "It's alright," she rasped, then cleared her throat. "We have a week to think about this; let's not worry about it now. Please, just please," she practically begged, "don't do anything to make him hate you or despise you later on."

Inuyasha snorted. "Uh, you forget: Sessh and I have hated each other since I knew of his existence."

Rin arched a brow at him. "Liar," she drawled. "You were just holding his hand five minutes ago."

Inuyasha flustered. "That's... Uh... Wait, now- hold on! That's because he told me... Hell," he muttered at the end.

Rin smiled. "Exactly. Let's just do the best we can for Sesshomaru, alright? He needs us, Inuyasha, and if you remember correctly he has helped you many times in the past."

"Yeah, yeah," he mumbled sheepishly. "I know."

"So help me and-"

"We'll help, Rin. Stop begging."

"Thank you."

* * *

At night, while the moons white blanket of light poured into Rin and Sesshomarus room, she lay against her red and white cotton cot and stared up at the ceiling. From her peripheral vision she could make her husbands tiny form to her right, snuggled up in a pale blue blanket of silk.

It was the first time she had ever seen him sleep so peacefully before. His innocent round face seemed softer and less refined. Yes, he still gave off an aristocratic and strong impression to anyone who dared to observe him, but his childish features made him look far less menacing and formidable, and more gentle and...cute.

Moonlight from the small window behind them seeped into the room, falling over him in gentle waves. His skin seemed brighter. It gleamed. And his hair shimmered and danced against his cheeks as he blew against it with each even breath he took.

Next to him sat Ikuto. He slept the same way Inuyasha used to sleep before he married Kogame; where his back was against the wall and his feet were crossed together.

Usually, at this time, she and her husband would be outside in some forest, resting together after a night of love making. They hardly ever spoke to one another in those moments but an intimate air surrounded them leaving each comfortable and sated.

She would rest against his lap as he would sit against a tree and sleep, with his closed eyes directed at whatever view stood before them. Usually they slept atop a cliff, where they could sleep amongst the stars and wake with the sunrise.

One thing Rin knew about Sesshomaru was that he loved the stars. He knew them quite well, and when he felt like talking with her he often spoke about his surroundings; the life encompassing them. He knew the heavens very well. And she would oftentimes awaken to find him watching the sunrise with a special gleam in his golden eyes.

In those precious moments she knew that there was something more to her husband. He was not just a fighter, ruler and Lord. He was a being with feelings, who cared for many things. And among these things, Rin was happy to acknowledge that she was in this group. He may not voice his feelings, but when he called her name or wrapped his hand around her fingers, she knew that he cared for her. Maybe he didn't love her just yet but she hoped and prayed (which was all she could do) that he would gain these feelings some day.

She needed his love just as much as she needed his touch. And right now longing pierced her heart, because she wanted so desperately to have even a little piece of his heart. He had her's placed before him on a plate to do as he wished. She wanted his to treat and care for, like a precious gift to be treasured forever.

She watched her husband as he slept soundly, unable to sleep herself. Too many thoughts were coursing through her mind disabling her from gaining any rest. She could not do it. Not yet at least. She was still getting used to the fact that her husband was not...himself. And she knew she never would get used to it.

This week was going to be a long one. But she would make the best of it. She just had to. And she needed to make Sesshomaru as comfortable as she could so that when he remembered himself he'd be a little less inclined to lash out on anyone.

There were two things her mind focused on at the moment. And they brought a great blanket of fear over her heart: 1. That Sesshomaru would never change back. And 2. That his pride would be so badly bruised that he would leave her and everyone else just to prove to himself that he was still strong and powerful no matter what.

Either way, she knew she would be with him. As long as he wanted her, of course. If he remained a child, she would have to... _Oh, gods,_she thought wretchedly. _Please do not let him remain as such._ She was not an immortal. She would not be able to wait for him to grow up. She would die before she would be able to be with him in the way she wanted to be. And he would never remember her again...

If he did return to his natural form-and he would; she would make sure of it-she knew without a doubt on this planet that he would feel embarrassed and angry. She prayed against her pillow that he would not do anything stupid like leave her. If he even thought of doing that she'd tell him straight: "I am not leaving you." And he would listen to her. Or she'd die.

Sesshomaru made a strange sound against his blanket and tightened his grip on it. Rin stared at him and blinked. What was wrong with him? Was he having a nightmare?

And then he moaned and she knew what was wrong.

What was she to do? Should she comfort her husband? Or leave him to fight the nightmare off himself? The Sesshomaru she knew would want her to leave him be. But this tiny, fragile creature... He was not her husband. And he would most likely want her to wake him up. He-

He was crying!

Rin jumped off of her cot and crawled toward Sesshomaru. As she reached out to touch his shoulder she paused. Touching him would not be wise. Not while he was like this. He might lash out on her by mistake and hurt her. Instead, Rin whispered his name.

Immediately, his eyes opened, the red in them dripping with hot liquid. He blinked repeatedly as he looked around the room. His black lashes trembled, casting a black shadow against his cheeks. He stared at Rin.

"Sesshomaru," she whispered quietly, "are you alright?"

He swallowed thickly and nodded. "I had a bad dream," he murmured.

"About what?"

He bit his lip. "Iz not important."

He didn't want to tell her. Wanted to forget. Rin understood. She nodded. "Alright, my love. Just tell me if you need anything, alright?"

He nodded slowly.

Rin turned around and crawled back to her cot. She laid back and stared at the wooden ceiling unblinkingly, until her eyes began to water. She listened to Sesshomaru's uneven breathing and then to Ikuto's. His came out even and in sync.

Throughout the night the young demon had kept quiet and relaxed. He was an observant child, and he watched everything and everyone during dinner and when Inuyasha, Kagome and Rin conversed with one another about everything and nothing at the same time.

He hardly watched Sesshomaru, though. But when he did, Rin knew he felt slightly guilty about what he had done. But only slightly. He still raised his chin proudly whenever Sesshomaru spoke. And he still glared at him.

She was still very angry at him for what he had done, but he was only a child and it was hard to stay angry at a young boy for long. A week would probably be enough time for her to get over her anger. Which was perfect for her. Just right.

* * *

Sesshomaru couldn't go back to sleep. After the terrible nightmare he'd just suffered from a few minutes ago, he didn't think he could shut his eyes again. That would leave him in absolute darkness and he did _not_ like the dark. That was the reason why he loved to sleep near a fire or on a cliff where the moon would shine bright before him, lighting the sky with white.

Unfortunately, very little light entered the room of the hut his brother had allowed him to sleep in with Rin and Ikuto, and he didn't like it either.

His skin crawled and sweat began to trickle down his forehead. His father had once caught him acting like this at one time and told him he was: "Weak and disgraceful." He said it was embarrassing to have a son who feared the night when most, if not all, other dog demons reveled in it.

Sesshomaru just couldn't help himself. He didn't like it no matter what and he didn't think this would ever change. Not even if he was five hundred years old! Nu-Uh. No way.

But what could he do? Was he to wait all night until the sun rose to find a little bit of sleep? He looked at Rin laying on her cot beside his and found her staring at the ceiling. Her skin was so white, like the moonlight! And so very soft looking. He wanted to touch it, or better yet, he wanted to rub against it forever! She was his best and only friend and he absolutely adored her. It was strange to him, this new feeling of adoration. The only other person he'd ever cared for was his lizard demon, Ah-Un, but he was at home to stay until Sesshomaru grew old enough to take care of him too. And Sesshomaru didn't care for the demon that much. It wasn't even his friend; just his tiny pet.

But Rin... Rin saved his life. She was there when no one else ever was- and she didn't laugh at him when he cried! Oh, yes, he was very happy to have Rin as his friend and even happier to be her friend too! It felt _amazing_. And in his own words: "Assolutely incwedible."

Just the thought made him smile and grow a little less scared. He smiled slightly and his eyes brimmed with joy as he stared at her. And suddenly, he knew what he wanted to do to stop being scared. He wanted to sleep with Rin!

So he whispered her name.

She quickly turned to look at him as if she were just waiting for him to say something. "What is it, Sesshomaru?"

"I'n scared," he said softly. "And cause I'n scared iz impossuble for me to sleep. So... So..."

Rin's brow furrowed. "Yes?"

"Er..." He looked away from her and his cheeks enflamed, but she couldn't see it for the room was poorly lit. "I jus' wanna ask: can I sleep with you?"

* * *

Yesterday, if Sesshomaru had asked Rin that question, she would've cried, "Take me, I'm yours!" Hearing it from a six year old demon who was also your husband was, er, disturbing. Rin paled. "W-hat?" she croaked.

He turned to look at her with big, pleading eyes. "Can I sleep with you? I'n scared, Rin."

"B-but-" her eyes darted from where he lay to where she was "-we're already close."

"I know, but..." he bit his lip and his eyes became glassy. "Rin, please?" he whispered brokenly. "I just want to sleep closer to you. I'll feel better like that."

Oh. God. What the hell was she supposed to do? He was practically begging her to sleep with him! Because he was scared! Sesshomaru was never scared! _Never!_

"Sessh-"

"I won't ask you for anything ebber again. Just let me sleep with you. In front!"

In front? What the- What did he mean by that? Rin covered her face with her hands and groaned. How was she to deny him this? How could she? She never denied him anything! He was Sesshomaru; he owned her.

"Sesshomaru," she rasped, "are you sure?"

He nodded vehemently. "Yes. Yes! I'll go to sleep weally, weeeeeeally fast, too. Don't worry."

_He tells me not worry- hah!_ With a tortured breath escaping her lips, Rin threw her blanket off of her and patted the left side of her cot. Sesshomaru tore his blanket off of him and speedily crawled toward Rin. The brown sleeping rags he wore, which once belonged to Inuyasha's son, dragged from under his knees. His breath came out fast and excited.

When he was at Rin's side, he quickly huddled into the spot she had opened for him and hummed happily. "Thank you, Rin."

She couldn't speak. He was right in front of her, in all his four foot glory, resting on her pillow as if it were nothing, while she felt like she was going insane.

"Uh, Rin? Iz cold. Cover us!"

With a gulp she rested her head on her pillow and stared at his hair. She lifted the blanket and covered herself and Sesshomaru with it then closed her eyes. His warmth was an inch away from her and his scent wafted through her nostrils. _How I love his scent_...

This. Was. Wrong! She was becoming a Hentai, just like Miroku... And Inuyasha.

She should've said no to him. Now, because she was an idiot who couldn't say no to a six year old, she was sleeping with him on the same cot!

She breathed heavily, yet tried to calm herself down. _Relax Rin. He's a baby. Don't think about anything. Just sleep. Sleep... Sleep, damn you! Why won't you sleep? Stop thinking about what you did with him last night! He is a child now, and you can't do that until he's himself again! So. __Don't._ Think!

Yelling at herself obviously was not helping her. In fact it was making all of this worst.

"Rin," Sesshomaru muttered. "What is wrong with you? I'n tryina sleep!"

"Sorry," she croaked.

"Iz okay. Just stop thinking about running and ilax." Relax. He meant relax. That's exactly what she needed to do. _Relax, Rin. Relaaaaax_ But how in Buddha's name was she supposed to do that?

_Lord_, tonight was going to be a long night. And she knew in her heart, mind and soul that she would not get any... sleep... at... all.

And it was all thanks to Sesshomaru, whose mokomoko was touching her chest. And tickling it.


	5. Chapter 5

**No. I dont own Inuyasha.**

* * *

Jaken couldn't believe what he was seeing. He was almost in denial; this scene was so off. Inuyasha and Lord Sesshomaru-his tiny, little, oddly adorable, master-were lifting plates and furniture, placing them in different parts of Inuyasha's house.

Lord Sesshomaru was so absorbed in this task that he was not even arguing or fighting with his half-brother. It didn't matter that he was a child at the moment. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru-correction, _Lord_ Sesshomaru-hated each other. After all, Inuyasha was a _half_ demon and Lord Sesshomaru hated humans-except for Rin, of course. He absolutely adored the girl, and Jaken knew this. How? Well, wasn't it obvious? Lord Sesshomaru married Rin. That said enough.

"Ah, milord?" Jaken muttered shakily. He'd left his staff of two heads atop Ah-Un's saddle outside, which left him feeling a bit bereft. His hands twisted and curled together in a nervous gesture.

Sesshomaru turned away from his task and glared at Jaken. Jaken didn't understand why. His lord did not know who he was. Why did he seem to be annoyed by him already?

"What do you want, _toad_?"

He said _toad_ as if the noun were something vile. "I pray that you excuse me for saying this, but don't you think this is all beneath you, milord?"

Sesshomaru blinked. "What?"

"You are lord- I mean, you will be Lord of the West in a short time. It is belittling for a demon such as yourself to sleep in black and brown rags-" which the little Lord was currently wearing "-cleaning a half breeds house."

Next to Jaken, Inuyasha snorted, but Sesshomaru continued to stare at him without blinking. Jaken began to sweat; his masters' gaze was hard and unrelenting.

"Mi-milord?" he stammered.

Sesshomaru lifted his nose in the air. He may have been years younger, but the strong aristocratic air that permeated whatever place he stood in, still filled the room. "Jaken," he began in a surprisingly clear voice for a demon in his prepubescent stage, "you call me your Lord, but I don't knows who _you_ are. Lady Rin told me I has to be nice to you because you're her companion, and I shall do this for her. _Only_ for her. But I won't have you calling my brudder a half breed." He pointed at himself with his thumb. "Only _I_ can do that. Do you understand me?"

Jaken nodded. "Ay, milord. It is only that I believe you are better than this."

Sesshomaru agreed most adamantly, but still. "Jaken, Rin and I are staying at my half brudders' home. He may be of a lower status than I, but it is only right that I offer my services to him when I am eating his food and sleeping in his beds."

Instead of ending this conversation, Jaken continued on as if he hadn't noticed that his Lords' golden eyes were beginning to snap like fire. "But, milord, you are a guest."

"I am his brudder," he said. "Because he took me in, I will respect him, and his wishes, until I leave. Do you unnerstand me, _toad_?"

Jaken turned a unique shade of red against his green skin. "A-ay, milord."

Sesshomaru nodded, looking somewhat pleased, then bent down to lift a white, porcelain box over his head and stared at Inuyasha. "Where do you want me to put this, brudder?" he asked in a tone completely different from the one he'd used with Jaken. Almost obsequious-but not, because Sesshomaru would never look like a servant. Even if he had a mop on one hand and a broom in the other.

Inuyasha scrunched his lips together as he held in the compulsion to laugh. Even at this age Sesshomaru could make Jaken seem smaller than he really was.

His eyes searched his main living room as he thought of a place to put the box.

Yesterday he'd planned on fixing up his and Kagome's hut, as was their yearly routine. Kagome had been out in their backyard, feeding their horses and chickens, and he had been mopping and cleaning the dust out of his rooms. Unfortunately, Rin's visit stalled him- not that he really cared about that. He was alright with it. Especially because Sesshomaru and Ikuto offered to help him today while Rin decided to help his wife with the yard.

He pointed at the right-hand corner of his back wall. "Put it there, Sessh."

Sesshomaru's white hair bounced against his back as he ambled off toward the wall. He lightly dropped the light object and then came up with a long sigh. Inuyasha arched a brow at the kid. What was he so tired about? He shook his head with a grin and turned to check on Ikuto.

The demon boy was cleaning Inuyasha's kotatsu table with a white and gray cloth, intently scrubbing it as if it were the most important object in the world. His grey eyes were narrowed in on the table as he muttered strange sounds under his mouth, destroying every stain and mar on the wooden surface. It sounded like, "Todododo-gufwaaa-chaka-da," but Inuyasha wasn't sure.

Rin hadn't yet told Inuyasha, or Kagome, who the kid was, and why he was tagging along with them. All she said during dinner yesterday, was that she found him, alone, and decided to take care of him. It sounded exactly like something she would do, he mused. When she was younger she used to take in strays. It didn't matter if it was a dog, a cat or a human; she would do it because she was softhearted and kind.

But Sesshomaru, her arrogant, Rin-centered, power-centered husband, was _not_. Inuyasha sincerely doubted his half brother cared for the kid.

Maybe he was with them because...well, because Rin said so. He shrugged. Whatever the reason, Rin decided to take him in because she wanted to.

Inuyasha turned to Jaken. "Shouldn't you be outside with Ah-Un?" he said.

The toad lifted his green nose and crossed his arms together. "I have watched them for a whole day, no thanks to you, half-" He took a quick, panicked glance at Sesshomaru to make sure he hadn't heard. Inuyasha chose to see if he heard it, too, and found his half brother watching Ikuto with a strange look in his eyes.

He wasn't paying attention to Jaken so the toad continued. "I beg your pardon. I mean, _Inuyasha."_

Inuyasha's lips twitched. Jaken was obviously irked about something. "Are you annoyed by the fact that we didn't invite you to stay inside for dinner, Jaken?" he asked with laughter in his voice.

Jaken puffed up his chest. "No." Yes. He was deeply insulted by the fact that he wasn't invited to dinner last night, but he wasn't about to let the half breed know _that_.

Inuyasha bit back a grin. He turned to Sesshomaru. "Sessh," he said.

Sesshomaru looked away from the incompetent green haired demon (who knew not how to work in silence), and faced his brother.

"Why are you staring at Ikuto like that?"

Ikuto lifted his head and glared at the two. He stopped wiping the table and slapped the wash cloth down. "What did I do?"

Sesshomaru ignored him. "Are you telling me you cannot hear the noises coming out of his mouth?" Sesshomaru sounded incredulous. And hoarse. Maybe he needed something to drink.

Inuyasha leaned against the wall. "I can hear it," he lazily replied. "Why? Does it annoy you? He's working hard."

Ikuto nodded his head. "Your half brother's right," he told him. "When I work hard I make strange sounds."

"I can hear that," Sesshomaru pointed out. "What I would like to know is why? Were you not watching me? I's quiet while I lifted these light boxes." His tiny white hands pointed at the boxes he'd lifted minutes before.

"Leave the kid be," Inuyasha said. "When I'm cleaning I get real enthusiastic about it, too."

Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha. He had yet to see him clean anything since _yesterday._ "Brudder, I was not talking to you, I was talking to Ikuto."

Inuyasha waved his hand. "It doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does."

"Sessh."

"Inuyasha."

"Sessh."

Something red gleamed in Sesshomaru's eyes. "Call me Sessh again and watch what shall happen."

Inuyasha arched a brow. "Are you threatening me, Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru chose to stay quiet. His eyes, though, spoke volumes. A dark red fire cackled in his golden depths, his black lashes like sparks from a fervent flame.

Inuyasha had seen the look on Sesshomaru's face only on rare occasions, but he knew that when it happened, someone died. Or lost an arm. Or four. He raised his hands.

"Calm down, Sesshomaru. I'm sorry." Not really. "Didn't mean to get you all riled up."

Sesshomaru, because of his considerably limited supply of vocabulary, did not know what "riled up" meant, but Inuyasha had referred to him by his given name, and this appeased the little InuYoukai greatly. "Allight. Iz fine. But if you must know, you must speak to me when I first speak to you."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Sesshomaru, apparently, had never really changed. His arrogance was still strong at the innocent age of...whatever age he was.

After about ten minutes Jaken left the room, grumbling about the fact that no one was paying attention to him. Soon after that Rin came in, holding Sesshomaru's swords. She turned to Inuyasha who was sitting cross legged next to his table, watching the boys clean up the room. "Where can I put these?" she asked him, referring to the weaponry.

He gave her a lazy, almost satisfied look, and waved his hand around the room. "Anywhere you want."

He watched her absentmindedly as she gently positioned her husband's sacred swords against the right wall, beside the open entry way. She had dark circles under her eyes and seemed paler than usual. Didn't look like she slept much last night. Inuyasha sympathized for the girl. She was going through a lot, he knew. What with her husband being five. Or thirty (he couldn't really tell).

He didn't know what he'd do if it happened to Kagome. Didn't think he'd cope well, either.

No matter what, though, she had them and she knew that. He would watch his sister and take care of her while her husband could not. Because she needed their help and support. And, most of all, she needed their friendship to keep her strong.

He gestured toward the swords with a nod and asked her, "What'd you do with them?"

"I washed them," she said. "There were some rough patches of blood smeared against his Bakusaiga." She shrugged. "He doesn't particularly like it when people touch them. I thought now would be a perfect time to give them a good scrub down."

Inuyasha snorted. "And yet, he just loved to steal mine not too long ago."

Rin gave him a look that told him to drop it.

He did.

She sighed, a tired little sound, and sat in front of Inuyasha.

She hadn't had a good night's sleep, thanks to her little white haired husband. She had no idea he could be such a vocal sleeper. He wasn't one before. He'd moaned and groaned in his dreams, and even muttered her name one time or another. That didn't help her at all.

But the worst part of it was the fact that he was sleeping next to her, and, as usual, she was so attuned to his every action that when he yawned, she jumped. And when he scratched his ears, her eyes snapped open.

She wasn't sure if she looked horrible. She chose not to look in the mirror so she could be oblivious to this fact. To be conscious of one's looks meant that you cared, and right now, Rin did not care. Because her husband didn't.

She looked around the spacious room and found Sesshomaru and Ikuto piling boxes and cleaning tables. She would've called this child labor, but the boys seemed to be happy with the menial work they were doing.

Sesshomaru bent down and placed his hands under four white glass boxes. He lifted the objects with ease and placed them at the adjacent side of the room. Rin's eyes bulged.

Inuyasha chuckled at the look on her face. "Surprising, isn't it?"

She nodded. "How heavy are those boxes?"

"Ten, fifteen pounds each. He called them light a few minutes ago."

She stared at him. "And you're not afraid he'll hurt himself?"

Inuyasha _keh'd_. "Rin, you have no idea how strong your husband is, do you?"

"Of course I do," she huffed. "I've seen him lift demons with one hand." She said this with an obvious amount of pride.

Inuyasha pshawed. "That's baby stuff. When I was a kid, I could lift boulders." He shook his head. "I can hardly imagine what _he_ can load up over his back."

Suddenly, Sesshomaru whirled around with a loud gasp. He saw Rin and smiled brightly.

_Woah_, Inuyasha thought._ If he ever does that in his adult form, he'll kill more people with that look than with his sword._

He looked at Rin as if he hadn't seen her in years. It was only-Inuyasha looked at his window; the sun was at its peak-noon. In his head he thought he met her yesterday and, even so, he still seemed to love her.

How weird.

Rin smiled lopsidedly and waved at him as he approached them. His black and brown garb (once owned by Tomoya) fell lightly against his knees. His bare feet lightly patted against the ground making a light noise against the surface.

"Hello, Miss Rin," he said, sounding almost shy. His tiny lashes fluttered once. Then twice. And his eyes were as bright as the sun.

Rin bit her lip. He was too cute for her sanity. "Hello to you, too, Sesshomaru."

He stood right next to her, then flopped himself beside her. "I was helping my half brudder lift his boxes," he told her.

Rin nodded. "I know. I saw."

"_Really?_" He sounded rather pleased by this fact. "Well, did you see how many boxes I lith-ted?"

Lith-ted? Did he mean lifted? She nodded, anyway. "Yes. You're very strong, Sesshomaru."

He literally puffed up his chest. "I knows. Mother told me that I'll only get stronger." He kicked his feet excitedly under the table. "I can hardly wait."

Neither could Rin.

Sesshomaru continued. "Inuyasha told us that Ikuto and I can help him hunt, tomorrow. Iz dat alright, Miss Rin?"

She nodded her head. "Yes," she croaked. Then she cleared her throat with a cough.

Sesshomaru watched her. "You need water."

Rin shook her head. "Oh, no, I'm fi-"

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru bellowed, "please supply Miss Rin and me with a glass of water."

Inuyasha snorted. "Like hell. You've got two feet; do it yourself."

Sesshomaru stared at Inuyasha through narrowed slits. He looked exactly the same as he did whenever he looked at Inuyasha when he was older. "Brudder, Rin is a lady. She's parched!" he exclaimed. "You has to get her water or she'll die of dehi-gaytion."

"It's dehydration, Sessh, and no."

"You have no sense of etiquette do you, half breed?"

Inuyasha laughed. "I'm surprised you even know what that word means."

"A'course I know what it means," Sesshomaru drawled. "Mother used to force it down my throat ev'ry day."

"Huh." Inuyasha grunted. "Well... You're not with your mother now, are you?"

"No. I'n not. But still, iz only right that someone gives the lady in the room some water for when she iz thirsty."

"I'd like some water, too," Ikuto supplied, behind Inuyasha.

"Silence," Sesshomaru snapped, turning to him. "You can live without the water. Besides, I asked for one glass of water. And me and my bestest friend in da world are going to drink from that same glass."

Ikuto humphed. "You're mean, you know that, dog?"

Sesshomaru gasped, indignantly. "You dare call _this_ Sesshomaru a _dog?_"

Ikuto, the irreverent, rebellious demon, nodded smugly. "Yep. I dared."

Sesshomaru's chin rose proudly. "I am no dog, Ikuto. I am the son of InuTaisho, the great demon general of the West. And Mother."

Inuyasha choked. "Mother?"

Sesshomaru ignored him. "How dare you call me a dog! I no dog! I'n a InuYoukai."

"Also known as a domesticated dog."

Sesshomaru glared at Ikuto. Ikuto glared at Sesshomaru. Inuyasha continued to choke on his laughter.

The tension that surrounded the room was a palpable force.

Rin heaved a sigh worth many sighs and stood up. Sesshomaru turned to her as fast as one of his light whips, and said, "Where are you going, Miss Rin?"

She thought up any excuse. She just wanted to relax. She was getting a headache from all the testosterone in the room- the small and the big. And she was in desperate need of some sleep.

"I'll get my own water, Sesshomaru."

"Oh, no you won't," he said. "I told my brudder to get you some water and he will do it, cause it's the right thing to do."

Inuyasha gave in. Sesshomaru wasn't going to shut up unless he did it, so he jumped up and headed toward the exit. "Drop it, Sessh. I'll do it."

But then Kagome met him half way there, and smiled cheekily. "Oh! Hey, Inuyasha. I just came to check up on Rin. She told me she needed to relax a few minutes ago."

Inuyasha scowled. "What about me?" he growled. "What the hell am I? Chop liver?" He'd learned the expression from her years ago. After years of hearing her use it, it stuck with him.

Kagome sucked her teeth and rolled her eyes, a combination that annoyed Inuyasha greatly. Fortunately, he did not comment about it because he noticed a little black speck on Kagome's nose. He gestured toward his and said, "You've got a little dust right there, Kag."

She touched her left nostril instead of her right. "Right here?"

Inuyasha shook his head. He leaned closer to her, a breath away from her nose, and lightly placed his finger over her's. He rubbed it. "It was on the other side."

She looked at him as if he were the greatest man alive to have found the speck of dust.

Rin sighed almost dreamily and turned to her husband. Then bit back a laugh. He was staring at Inuyasha and Kagome with an open look of revulsion.

"Sesshomaru," she chuckled. "Are you alright?"

He blinked repeatedly before he turned away from the couple. "Do you see them?" He frowned. "They shouldn't act like that in front of us. Iz _'scusting."_

Disgusting. He meant disgusting. Rin quickly sobered. He thought they were disgusting. "Why?" she asked him slowly.

"Because they-" He paused when he cast the couple a quick, inexpedient glance, to find Inuyasha kissing his wife's nose. "Ew!"

Rin followed his gaze and grimaced.

She had such good friends. Really, she did. They understood her so well. Of course she wanted to see them making "goo-goo" eyes toward each other. Yes, she wanted to watch them and _not_ be able to do that with her own husband.

Damn them, she thought, feeling rather cross. Those inconsiderate bakas. They had such a blatant disregard for her feelings. That, or they were so absorbed with one another they forgot about the people watching them.

How nice, Rin thought. Her anger quickly abated.

"Sesshomaru," Rin muttered. His grimace was almost as black as hers had been. Really, did he have to look so repulsed by their open display of affection? "Stop looking at them like that. They do that because they're married."

"Rin, that's disgusting."

She stared at him. "Why?"

"My mother and father do not do this. Why should they?"

Rin had no comment to that so she chose to ignore it. "They have a right to do as they please, Sesshomaru."

"Well," he sat straight, "I will _never_ do that, I promise you this, Rin. I won't do it. Because it's 'scusting."

Inuyasha backed away from Kagome and barked out a laugh. Ikuto smiled behind them rather nicely, all white and bright. Kagome chuckled behind her mouth and stared at Sesshomaru with a strange gleam in her eyes (as if she was just dying to pinch his cheeks). And Rin groaned. She covered her face with her hands and ran it down her face.

"Fantastic," she muttered hoarsely. Her husband just vowed never to kiss anyone, which, whether he knew it or not, included her.

Seriously, she thought. Fantastic.


	6. Chapter 6

****

I own nothing.

It was early in the third morning (since Sesshomaru had been cursed) that he, Inuyasha and Ikuto ventured outside to hunt for some food for dinner.

The air was crisp and quiet except for the few birds that decided to rise with the dawn. The sky was dull, surrounding the area with a hazy pink and blue glow.

They were in Inuyasha's forest, searching for a specific beast. A boar, to be precise. Inuyasha and Ikuto both loved the animal. Sesshomaru would have preferred a cheetah- because of the challenge of catching such a quick and agile animal.

He gave into the hunt of the pig-thing with a sigh. It didn't really matter. He just needed some time to fight and hone his battle skills for the future.

Catching animals was the first step. Next up- demons!

He stood beside Inuyasha who held his sword against his thigh. It was a very large sword; quite an admirable piece of weaponry. Sesshomaru hadn't yet received a sword from father. He supposed he would get one, like Inuyasha's, when he came of age.

As for now, he used one of Kagomes' children's bow and arrows. The satchel for the arrows was wrapped around his back, while he clutched the bow tightly in his grip.

Ikuto stood beside him, leaning against a tree, with no weaponry. He'd said he didn't need any tools for The Hunt. Sesshomaru believed him. There was something different about Ikuto. Something otherworldly. He wasn't like any demon he'd ever seen.

There were no demons with eyes that swirled like a tornado. Or flashed like lightning.

All of a sudden something near them cracked. Inuyasha, Ikuto and Sesshomaru froze.

That's when they noticed an exceptionally large brown boar, grazing in the grass before them. Sesshomaru's heart began to beat faster as adrenaline pumped through his veins. He looked at Inuyasha, nodded. Inuyasha looked at him, nodded and turned to Ikuto. The boy nodded, grunted and stared at the animal.

Sesshomaru silently whispered to them, "We shall strike it from behind."

Inuyasha agreed with this, but Ikuto obviously did not when he shook his head. "I don't think so," he whispered back. "We should take him down from the front or its sides. If we take him from the rear, he might kick us."

Inuyasha's lips curled. The kid was right.

Sesshomaru glared at Ikuto. The gold in them cackled with annoyance. "Silence, you fool. I've been doing dis for months. We must take it from behind."

"Why?"

"Because if we cut off his legs, which are part of his behind, if you didn't know that, then he won't kick us at all. Now let's go."

"But-"

"Silence," Sesshomaru snapped. "He who talks next, dies."

Inuyasha clamped his mouth shut as he tried to contain another round of laughter. He had no idea Sesshomaru could be so funny. The day before Sesshomaru and Ikuto had been extremely hyper about the next days hunt. They could hardly wait for it. Sesshomaru believed it would be a day for him to show off his prodigious abilities in the hunting department- to Rin, mostly.

He had been surprisingly enthusiastic and verbal, telling Rin how he wanted to "destroy da humungous pig" with his bare claws, as he raised his hands to his face and sharpened his fingers.

Rin had told him that she didn't want him to dirty his hands; begged him gently to use a sword or bow and arrow. He begrudgingly accepted Tamaki's bow with a sniff, to appease his "bestest friend in the whole lide world."

Inuyasha still could not get over the shock of how...normal Sesshomaru was. He had truly believed that Sesshomaru had always been a cold hearted bastard. Now...he was so far from believing such a statement he felt half inclined to apologize to his half brother for being so judgmental.

He just hoped Sesshomaru would learn something new from this little experience and warm up to everyone. Including him.

Sesshomaru gave the boar a thoughtful look, tilting his head to the side. "Maybe," he said, "I should just shoot at it."

"No!" Ikuto and Inuyasha snapped simultaneously. "That's not fair," Ikuto continued. "I want a shot at it, too."

"Who said we need to get just one boar?" Sesshomaru succinctly replied.

"I can't house any more than one in my house," Inuyasha said.

"Yes, so shutup, Sesshomaru. And put down your bow. We don't need it."

Sesshomaru was going to kill Ikuto, he was sure of it. "How about this, stupid? Let's use our weapons to catch our prey. I'll get sonthing from the sky with my bow and arrow. You can get sonthing else with your ugly hands."

Ikuto looked intrigued. His short green hair, set up in a pony-tail, moved against his face as the slight summer breeze blew against it. He arched a brow. "What should I get then, _milord?_"

"I don't care," Sesshomaru muttered. "Whatever it is you desire. We can have a feast tonight. I shall attain a bird. You may get...sonthing else, and Inuyasha can deal with the boar."

Inuyasha was fine with that. The boar would be quick and easy to kill, which would give him enough time to see the two brats find their kill and destroy them.

He nodded at Sesshomaru. "Yo, bro, how about we make this into a contest? Let me kill the boar first and then I'll judge you both to see who wins."

"How does the game go?" Ikuto chimed in, stepping forward.

"Whoever finds and kills something first, gets a prize."

"What kind of prize?" Sesshomaru asked, feeling a swell of anticipation build in his gut.

Inuyasha shrugged. "I don't know. Think of something."

"I want the boar's right leg!" Ikuto whispered loudly.

Sesshomaru gave Ikuto a disgusted look. They were about to play a game where one would win something, and out of all the things to ask for he wanted a pigs leg. The demon was an idiot, Sesshomaru was sure of it.

He snorted. "Well, unlike you, I want something more useful. How about a dagger, Inuyasha?" he suggested. "Or my own bow and arrow?"

Considering the fact that Inuyasha and Kagome had more bows, arrows, swords and daggers than they could count, he found Sesshomaru's request to be quite reasonable.

"Alright, Sessh. You can win a dagger if you beat Ikuto."

Sesshomaru's eyes alighted with joy. Then a competitive gleam covered the light and his eyes narrowed. "I shall win this game."

"No you won't," Ikuto said. "_I_ will."

Sesshomaru gave no reply to this statement. He chose to ignore Ikuto and focused on the prize. He would use the dagger (or bow and arrow) to protect himself and Rin. Since they were going to be together forever he would need it to keep her safe from harm until he could earn his own sword from father.

He turned to Inuyasha. "Brudder, go and get the boar alledy. I want to start this."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and turned away from the two arrogant demons. He stared at the boar and watched it as it chewed some grass. It snorted once. Then twice. This would be an easy kill.

Inuyasha chose not to use his sword and instead ran to the beast. He didn't cry out; he said not a word as he leapt over the animal, gently landed on his feet, and stood before it.

The boar quickly looked up at Inuyasha and it's nostrils flared as if it knew it was going to die. For pity's sake, Inuyasha took the boar down swiftly. He raised his arms high over his head, unsheathed his sharp white claws, then swooped down, quickly cutting the boars head off.

Inuyasha wiped his hands and grunted. The blood smeared his finger tips. "I'm done, you guy-" He looked up. The boys weren't even looking at him.

He scowled.

* * *

Sesshomaru turned to Ikuto. The green haired demon was already looking around the area, searching for something to kill.

"Ikuto," Sesshomaru said, "my brudder has killed the boar. We may begin now."

Ikuto gave no reply. He nodded instead, then ran off. Sesshomaru immediately snatched an arrow from behind his back and placed it on the string of his bow. He lifted the thing high into the air and looked up at the sky. He waited and he waited for an animal to fly by.

He saw a small red bird fly nearby, but he wanted something better than that. He wanted a demon bird. Or a demon bat! Yes, those were definitely delicious. Perfect for dinner. Rin would love it.

The timing was just right, too. The sun was just beginning to rise and that's when most demon bats were returning to their caves.

He focused his vision on the sky. Golden orbs stared at the heavens until they watered. Sesshomaru wiped his eyes with his sleeves and blinked.

He slowly turned to the left- found nothing. He slowly came to the center of the sky- nothing again but clouds and white specks, darting from one section of the heavens to the next.

Then he slowly turned to his right and found a small family of red demon bats fluttering in the sky.

"There," he muttered with a devilish smile. He waited until the family came closer to each other, then shot one arrow at the biggest bat in the front of the group. The creature immediately fell down after it was shot, and crashed onto the earth.

Sesshomaru wasn't done. He quickly reached behind his back and picked up two arrows. Considering the fact that he was an exceptional marksmen-thanks to intense practices with Father and his Senseis-it was quite easy for him to shoot two arrows at two different animals at one time.

He aimed them at the sky and fired, instantly catching two more bats.

He lowered his bow and puffed up his chest. "Ha-ha!" he exclaimed with triumph.

He knew he won. How could he not have? He'd caught three bats. Three! And considering the fact that demon bats were about two feet in length, they were great kills, in his opinion.

He bent both his knees, then jumped into the air. He hopped across the ground, skimming over trees and broken branches, until he found the demons a few feet off. Once there, he pulled out the arrows and wiped them against his black kimono. Then he grabbed the dead creatures by their wings and carried them back to where Inuyasha waited for him.

His brother nodded at him. "Nice."

Sesshomaru raised his chin and humphed. "Did you expect anything less from me?"

Inuyasha sucked his teeth. "Put the damn things on the pile."

Sesshomaru threw the bats on top of the boar sitting beside Inuyasha.

"Where's Ikuto?" Sesshomaru asked.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Don't know. He should be coming soon. I can smell the demon from here-"

"I'm back!"

Sesshomaru whirled around. Ikuto approached him with a smug look plastered on his face. And on his hands was a cheetah demon.

Sesshomaru growled.

* * *

Ikuto just loved the look on the demon's face. He couldn't help but smile evilly at him. He'd killed a great prize. Many demons knew it was hard to catch a Cheetah demon. Ikuto had found one a few meters off from where he stood.

It was almost too easy to kill the creature. It always was for Ikuto. He was a true pure blooded demon, after all. Not like the dog, _Sesshomaru._

He turned to Inuyasha and gave him a triumphant look. "I think I won this game," he said smugly. "Give me my leg."

"Actually," Inuyasha began, "you both won the game."

"What?" Ikuto and Sesshomaru cried.

Inuyasha nodded. "Sesshomaru caught three demon bats. Big ones too. And you, Ikuto, caught one cheetah demon. You didn't let me watch you guys kill the creatures, so I wasn't able to determine who caught what first. So I'm guessing that you both caught them at the same time."

"That- that's not fair!" Ikuto bellowed.

Sesshomaru nodded. "Iz not. He's right."

"Well, I wouldn't know who won anyway, right? You guys didn't let me find out for myself."

They both humphed and crossed their arms over their chests. They looked like normal little kids, instead of professional killers. That was more like it!

"I won," Sesshomaru muttered.

Ikuto heard that and he snorted. "Like hell. I won, dog."

Sesshomaru glared at him. "You insult me, Ikuto. First you call me annoying, then you call me a dog. I should cut you."

"You can try."

Sesshomaru stepped forward. A red glow surrounded him and his eyes flashed crimson. "Oh, I shall."

But Inuyasha quickly jumped in between the two little runts and stopped them from coming to blows with each other. "Give it a rest, you two."

"There has been a great injustice, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said from behind him. "I should gain the prize. Not share in my glory with him!"

"For once I agree with you, _dog,_" Ikuto condescendingly replied.

Inuyasha didn't know what possessed him to defend his brother, but, before he knew it, he said, "Hey, Ikuto, I don't appreciate you calling him that. He's my half brother. And I'm just like him."

Ikuto bowed his head. "Forgive me, Inuyasha. I did not wish to offend you." He looked at Sesshomaru with stormy grey eyes. "It is only that _he_ annoys me."

"Ignore him, then."

Ikuto nodded. "I shall endeavor to try."

Inuyasha shook his head and turned to Sesshomaru. He was about to tell Sesshomaru to be nicer to Ikuto, but was cut off by the strange look that was in Sesshomaru's eyes. Inuyasha blushed in his gaze. "Why are you looking at me like that?" he muttered sheepishly.

Sesshomaru smiled. "You defended me, thaz why."

Inuyasha rubbed his neck. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. It was nothing."

"No, iz not nothing. It means a lot to me."

Inuyasha stared at Sesshomaru. His brother actually cared about that kind of stuff? "Really?"

He nodded. "Yes."

"Oh. I... Uh..." He scratched his ear. "Okay."

Inuyasha bowed his head and grabbed a hold of the boar's tusk. He then heaved it over his shoulders and muttered softly, "Come on, guys. Let's go home."

The boys followed behind him with their kill, in muted silence.  
It was a peaceful silence. One in which Inuyasha was truly thankful for.

Unfortunately, the boys could not stay shut for long, as Inuyasha heard Ikuto mutter, "Just so you know, Sesshomaru, I hate you."

Inuyasha groaned but continued onward.

Sesshomaru shrugged. "I don't care. You mean nothing to me. Rin likes me. She's all I need, forever."

Ikuto snorted. "You're obsessed with her."

Sesshomaru stopped walking and stomped the ground with his bare feet, breaking down grass and probably a few ants. "I'n not!"

"You are too."

"No-"

"Shut up," Inuyasha snapped from in front of them. "We got the food. Let's head back. In silence."

"Allight," Sesshomaru grunted. He hefted the bats over his shoulders. "Lez go! I want to show Rin the bats."

"Obsessed," Ikuto sang.

"I swear I'm going to kill you, Ikuto."

Ikuto barked out a laugh. "Ha! I'd like to see you try!"

Sesshomaru stared at Inuyasha's back. "Brudder, hand me your sword."

Inuyasha stopped walking and slowly turned around. "Uh... No. It doesn't work for full blooded demons, Sessh."

"Why not?" Sesshomaru demanded. "That is one of father's fangs, isn't it? I should be able to touch it!"

"Sorry, Sessh. You can't."

Sesshomaru crossed his arms over his chest and humphed. "Thaz not fair."

"Life's not fair."

"Shutup."

"Don't tell me to shut up," Inuyasha growled. "I'm your elder; respect me."

Sesshomaru immediately bowed his head. "I'n sorry."

"It's alright." Inuyasha ground out. "Don't apologize to me. I don't need it." And he didn't like it coming from Sesshomaru. It didn't seem right.

"Allight."

"Now can we get back home in silence? We can show off our kills to our women and have them fawn over us. Wouldn't you like that?"

Ikuto stared at Inuyasha and Sesshomaru bit his lip, then leaned in to Ikuto and whispered, "Can you tell me what fawn means?"

Ikuto turned to Sesshomaru. "A fawn is a young deer. I don't know why your brother wants his wife to "young deer" over him. It's weird."

"It's mad."

Ikuto's lips twitched. "You're right, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru stood straight and huffed. "Of course I am."  


* * *

  
After a surprisingly delicious dinner with her family and acquaintances, Rin decided to head outside to sit atop the village hill, and stare at the stars.

She wanted to go there and think about a few things like: Sesshomaru, Ikuto, her family, friends, and Sesshomaru. There was much to ponder on. Truly, there was.

Sesshomaru, in his youth, was a much livelier creature than he was as an adult. He spoke a lot more and gave his opinion freely. Why, when Ikuto commented about Sesshomaru's height during dinner, the youkai lord had simply glared at Ikuto and proclaimed rather loudly, "I am going to kill you."

Rin's family was naturally strange, so no one was insulted by the statement made in the dinner table. In fact, everyone, including Ikuto, laughed. Well, Inuyasha actually choked, then he laughed. _He_ seemed to be having a ball. Everything Sesshomaru did was humorous to him.

Sesshomaru, as usual, was not amused. He didn't laugh. But then, he never did.

With a chuckle, Rin flopped herself on the grass and rested on her elbows. She stared beyond the cliff, quietly taking in her surroundings; breathing in the fresh scent of the night air.

The sky was clear of any clouds. The moon lit up the sky with its white blanket rays. And the stars added a magical air to the place, with it's white speckled dots, appearing like shards of glass across the sky.

It felt good to be outside. Since she'd been married to Sesshomaru that's where they always were. He loved to travel; she loved to be with him. Both were happy because of this.

Thinking about it brought a sad little smile to Rin's face. It had only been three days since Sessshomaru had been changed into a child, but that didn't stop her from missing him. She was his wife; she loved him. Needed him like the very air she breathed. And she found herself wanting his touch like never before.

He awoke these feelings inside her, after all, and nothing could change this fact. Nothing. Not even the fact that he was a child right now, and _not_ the man she married.

She heard something snap behind her. A feint little crack. Slowly she sat up, turned around and found Sesshomaru hesitantly approaching her with his eyes on the ground. He was wearing a black kimono that contrasted well with his hair, causing it to look almost silver.

He must've heard her smile because he looked up, and stood straight when their eyes met. He bit his lip. "Hello," he muttered embarrassed that he'd been caught.

Rin bit her lip too. "Hello, Sesshomaru. What's wrong?"

"I..." He cleared his throat and took another step forward. "I came to see if you were allight. You left right after dinner... I's worried."

Rin stared at him. Her hand, placed flatly on the grass, clenched into a light fist. In his adult form had Sesshomaru ever worried about her? Did he ever think about her when she wasn't around? Did she mean to him as much as he meant to her?

This time, Rin forced out a smile. "I'm fine, my love."

"Really?" he said as soft as the wind. "Are you sure, cause I was looking at you before, observing you, and you seemed... I don't know. You looked like you were thinking reeeeeally hard." He tilted his head to the side. "Or was it just that you had to do peepee?"

Rin's eyes bulged out. "W-what?" she choked out.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "I know I shouldn't talk about that. But if you gotta urinate, then you can do it. Cause... Cause..." He scratched his little elfin ear. "This is weird."

Rin chuckled with a nod. "Definitely."

He smiled and Rin stared at his lips. As soon as she did this, blood filled her cheeks and warmed them to the touch. She'd kissed those lips before. Three days ago, in fact. And she knew the texture and the feel of them. How they were so very soft and warm. She knew the taste of them; masculinity dripped from his lips, but a great amount of tenderness tickled his tongue whenever he made love to her with it.

Ah yes, she remembered vividly how she once-

She was disgusting.

Rin quickly shook her head and slapped her cheeks.

Sesshomaru stared at her with nothing in his gaze, surprisingly. That didn't sit well with Rin. Nothing did, apparently. "Is something the matter, Sesshomaru?" she croaked.

"You slapped yourself," he said slowly. "Thaz not normal."

"Sorry." She was practically tanned, her blush was so bright. "I was thinking about something wildly inappropriate."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened with intrigue. "What?"

She shook her head. "No, I can't-"

"Tell me!"

She narrowed her eyes at her demanding husband. He was six; he had no right to order her to do anything. Still, It would be wise of her not to get on his nerves.

Her lips twitched. This was such an awkward experience.

"Sesshomaru, the polite term is please."

His brow furrowed. "I shouldn't have to ask my bestest friend to tell me what she's thinking. We're s'posed to tell each other everything."

"You really believe this?"

"A course!" He ambled toward her until he stood before her. He was barefoot and had little splotches of dirt on his feet. She needed to get him some shoes. She'd ask Kagome for a pair.

"You really believe we should tell each other everything?"

"Yes. But only you and me. No one else. Cause...cause we're friends and thaz what friends do, right? I dont really know the answer cause I never had a friend afore, but you know, so tell me!" he urgently replied.

"You're right."

"Good." He nodded. "So, tell me!"

"Alright...well, how about we get to know each other better? You'll tell me about yourself and I'll tell you about me."

He nodded quickly then dropped himself on the ground beside her, and crossed his legs together. "Allight. Fine. Ask away."

Rin watched her husband as he waited for her to ask him a question. He looked interested in what she was going to say or ask. As if he truly cared about such trivial things. But were they really trivial? Wasn't it only right that Sesshomaru get to know his wife a little better? Wasn't it right that she get to know him?

Yes, it was. So she began her questioning with the first thing that came to her mind: "Who are you? Really, I mean. Who is Sesshomaru?"

His brow furrowed for about a few seconds. And then he said, "I am the heir to a throne. When my parents die I will rule and watch over the Western lands. I will guard them. I will protect them. They will be mine. And all of its inhabitants will be mine..." He paused to place a loose strand of his hair behind his ear. "I'n gonna be rich and powerful. But that's only after my parents die. Until then, I want to be the best InuYoukai in da world."

"Why?"

"Because father said it's what I must strive to be," he replied.

"That doesn't mean it's what you want," she told him quietly. "Can you tell me what you want, Sesshomaru?" Maybe it was a deep question; too hard for a mere child to know the answer to, but she still wanted to know what he wanted now. At that age. Because it would help her understand the demon he became.

"Tell me what you really want. Is it the lands? The power?"

"Not really," he muttered. "Father told me all about these things and they bore me. But still, iz my responsibility and I must do what I must."

"So that's it? You're just going to let what your parents tell you dictate how you wish to live for the rest of your life?"

"No. They can tell me all these things, and I can listen to them, but that doesn't mean I'll uphold their ideals. I can choose my own path. That's what father told me. I may do as I please but I must unnerstand that everything I do has a consekense." Sesshomaru's lips twisted softly. "He told me all dat two years ago and I still don't know what consekense means."

"It just means that with everything you do there is an outcome to it. Do you understand?"

Sesshomaru nodded once. "A little. Kind of. I think I need to grow up a little more to unnerstand you. I'n only thirty-seven- still a child. But I'n gonna- what's wrong, Rin?"

Rin was suffering from a coughing fit, that was what was wrong. Thirty-seven? she thought. Sesshomaru was thirty-seven and he looked like _that_. Madness! The aging process for demons truly was slow. Turtle-paced slow!

"You're thirty seven?" she rasped.

Sesshomaru's eyes sparkled in his gaze. Humor swam in it. "You're a human, Rin. I'n a demon. We age different. I'n older than you but I'n still very young to my race."

"Wow." Rin shook her head in awe. "I'm shocked. I mean, I knew the aging process for demons was slow but I didn't think it was _that_ slow. Most humans would be dead by your age!"

"Yes."

Rin chuckled. It was a warm sound that tickled Sesshomaru's toes. He found that he liked that sound. It was unique and all Rin's. The perfect noise.

"There is one thing I want more than anything in da world," he told her.

She immediately sobered and stared at him with serious eyes, filled with curiosity. "What is it?"

He lowered his eyes to the ground. His eyes lashes fanned his cheeks creating a spiky grey shadow against his pale smooth skin. "I..." He swallowed thickly. "I don't ever want to be alone. Not ever again. I don't like it. I've been alone for too long and I hate it. That's what I want."

"Why were you alone, Sesshomaru? What happened to your parents? Where are they?" She knew his father was alive at his age. Where was he?

"I'n a demon. Things are different with us. When an InuYoukai reaches a certain age, he has to fend for hisself for the rest of his life."

Rin felt something wrap around her throat, causing her mouth to go dry. "R-really?"

"Yes. I don't like it. But," he shrugged, "it has to be done. But, Rin, I don't... I _really_ don't like it."

And that was how Rin realized everything. From that statement alone, Rin understood why Sesshomaru was the way he was. He was alone for most of his life, living for himself and the future. He had no time for other people; no time to gain friendships and alliances. He was focused on staying alive; so focused on becoming what everyone expected him to be, that he never had a chance to be what he may have wanted to be.

What that was, Rin didn't know. But she did know that Sesshomaru was the way he was because of tradition, his family and how he was raised. He was alone all of his life, desiring someone to spend it with, but not knowing how to go along with the task of earning a friend.

Rin felt her eyes suddenly well with tears. She reached out to him and grabbed his tiny white hand. Their palms met, and she squeezed him softly, warming him with her touch in the only way she knew how. "You won't ever be alone again," she whispered brokenly but adamantly.

His eyes melted into a pool of gold. He stared at their hands almost in a state of shock. "H-how do you know that?" he whispered. "How can you say this? Something can happen. You can get hurt. You can hate me. Sonthing could happen that would take you away from me."

Rin shook her head vehemently. "No. _No._ I'll never leave you. I promise."

Finally he looked up at her and Rin's breath hitched when she saw the moisture building in his eyes. Inuyasha had said that he shouldn't cry but who was she to tell him to stop?

"Really?" he said.

She gave him a wobbly smile. "Yes. As long as you want me, of course."

His mouth immediately dropped. "You're thick headed, aren't you? Didn't I say I want to stay with you forever?"

She nodded.

"Then why say that? I don't get it!"

"I'm sorry. Forget about it."

He nodded as if to say, I will. "Good. Now," he inched toward her, "give me another hug."

Rin narrowed her eyes at him. "Why?"

He lifted his nose in the air. "Cause I said so. Thaz why."

"Sesshomaru..."

He smiled. "Please, Rin?"

She couldn't say no to him. Not when he looked at her with those big, bright eyes. She capitulated. "Oh, alright. Fine."

She opened her arms to him and he jumped into them as if he knew that was where he was meant to be. His short arms tried to wrap around Rin's stomach, but that was clearly a futile effort because of its length. He settled for being half way there and buried himself into her.

He felt the rumble of Rin's chuckle and rubbed his head against her again.

Rin threw her head back and laughed out loud. "Sessh, stop that!"

"Uh-Uh," he mumbled. "No. Don't want to."

Rin shook her head and tightened her hold against her husband. She rested her head on top of his and sighed.

She wanted more of this from him. It would've been even better if she was lost in _his_ arms, but she was alright with this for now. Yes, for now it was fine. But she wanted him to do this even more in his adult form because she knew that she would want this again. And again. Maybe he would do it. Maybe he wanted to be closer to her in some way. Maybe...maybe he would do it for her.

She quickly put the thought aside as she believed it to be a selfish wish. Sesshomaru gave her all he could without hurting his pride. She had to learn to live with that. Maybe he would hug her. Maybe he would not. She married him for better or for worst. Nothing would change that.

They separated from each other's arms but Sesshomaru did not want to leave her touch, so he laid his head against her lap and closed his eyes as Rin brushed her fingers through his hair.

He felt like he had just entered Heaven. No one had touched him like this since he was a new born pup. And the only one who did that was his maid (who had also been his nanny), but she wasn't as gentle, or as relaxing as Rin.

Rin was an expert. She was great. Really, she was. And she was making him feel all tingly. Especially when her fingers lightly brushed against his ears.

He stifled a grin. "Rin," he said, "stop it."

She stopped. "What? What did I do?"

He looked up at her and beamed. "You touched my ear. That's my tickle spot." He made a shooshing sound against his finger and whispered, "Don't tell anybody what I just said. Mother told me dat I mustn't whisper my secrets to anyone. So don't say a word."

Rin nodded, trying (and failing) to look serious. "I won't tell a soul. I promise, Sesshomaru. Really, I do."

He nodded. "Thank you."

Rin began to brush his hair again, paying close attention to his ear, making sure she never touched it. But then curiosity got the better of her and she couldn't help herself. She tentatively reached the tip of his ear and wiggled her fingers against it and his neck.

And then something beautiful happened...

Sesshomaru laughed. 


	7. Chapter 7

I own nothing. Rumiko Takahashi owns everything that matters.

It was heaven. That was the only word Rin could use to describe the sound she had just heard. Heaven. His laughter was beyond music to her ears. It was Nirvana. It was ecstasy. It was so beautiful, her eyes began to water.

She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and sniffed her nose. As she brushed her hands through her husband's hair, she felt him smile on her lap and let out a soft sigh.

She couldn't believe what just happened. In fact, she could not believe any of this. Her husband, Sesshomaru, the most serious being alive, laughedーand it wasn't filled with malevolence or ill intentions. It was pure. The laughter of a child. The laughter of someone who was...happy.

Oh, God. Rin's eyes filled up again, and, like a river, the water spilled over her eye lids and fell down her cheeks, leaving a trail of light against her skin.

Trickles of liquid glass fell against her husband's ears, making a feint, whispering dripping sound.

Immediately, Sesshomaru froze. She felt him do this. His whole body stiffened, and his smile turned to a flat line. He slowly lifted his hand and wiped away the tear that he had just felt, and brought it to his view so he could examine it. He sniffed it once. Then twice.

His neck snapped as he jerked his head up to look at Rin. The second he saw the crystals glistening in her chocolate brown eyes, he sat up, stood on his knees and stared at her.

Large golden eyes filled with concern and worry peered in to her soul. "What..." He bit his lip. "Why are you crying?" he whispered softly.

Rin tried to clear her eyes from the water, but she couldn't! She'd never heard her husband laugh before, and she had no idea she made him happy. Content, yes. Satisfied, yes. But never happy. No, she never thought he could experience such a tender emotion.

Now...now, she _did_know, and a strange feeling entered the pit of her stomach. Something that tasted like resolve and joy, at the same time.

Something inside of her shifted, and she quickly realized what it was: after Sesshomaru returned to his natural form, she would do her utmost to make him not content, not simply satisfiedーbut happy. Euphoric. Joyful. If she could do it with him now, why not when he returned? Yes, she would do it. Why? Because, at that moment, it meant everything to her.

Life. Purpose. Meaning. It brought all these things to her.

She wiped her eyes and smiled brightly. "I'm only crying," she began, "because I am happy."

He tilted his head to the side and frowned. "I had no idea sun-one could cry 'acause they were happy."

Rin nodded her head. "It can happen. I do it a lot."

Sesshomaru's lips formed a small O. "Oh. Well... Thaz allight. I thought you cried 'cause you were sad."

Rin stared at him. "And what if I was sad, Sesshomaru?"

He narrowed his eyes at her and gave her a sharp look. "_Are_you sad? Tell me the truth, Rin. Are you sad? 'Cause if you're sad, I want to know why."

He wanted to know why because she was his best friend. His only friend.

Rin wanted to bawl.

"No, Sesshomaru, I'm not-" She paused because she remembered that she _was_ sad. How could she forget that? How dare she? Her husband was a six year old looking child-demonー_not_the adult versionーand he couldn't remember her. Hell, she was practically depressed. The only reason she wasn't moping around was because Sesshomaru needed her to remain strong for him, even though he didn't know this.

He noticed the light leave her eyes and his eyes widened. "Rin's sad!"

She blinked, taken aback by his words.

He pointed at her. "Rin's sad. I can see it in your eyes."

She waved her hands, dismissing his comment. "No," she croaked, "I'm not. Sesshomaru, don't-" she cleared her throat with a cough "-don't worry about me."

"Rin, I has to worry about you. You're my friend. Why don't you want me to be worried about you?" he demanded hotly. His hands balled into fists. "Let me worry!"

Rin's heart burst. "Fine, then. Worry."

He humphed. "Good. Now, tell me why you're sad."

"Sessh, I'm not sad."

He gave her a horrified look and gasped. "You called me Sessh. Why did you call me Sessh? Thaz not my name- you know that!"

"I'm sorry," she rushed out. "I'm sorry. I take it back. I'll just call you Sesshomaru. Is that alright?"

He nodded. "Inuyasha calls me Sessh. He knows I despise it, yet he continues to refer to me as that. That is not my name!"

Rin rolled her eyes. "He knows that's not your name, Sesshomaru. It is just a nick name."

He gave her a blank look. "A nick name? What is that?"

"A shortened version of a person's name, or another name given to someone by a friend or relative as a sign of affection."

"So... Inuyasha calls me Sessh because it shows that he's affected by me?"

"Um... No."

"Then I don't get it."

Rin scratched her ear. "It's like I call you, um...Sesshy- yes, I call you Sesshy, but it's only because I feel close enough to you to shorten your name and make it into something small and cute- like you."

Sesshomaru's lips twitched, but he couldn't seem to hold in how pleased he was by that statement, so he grinned. "I understand now. Inuyasha calls me Sessh because he thinks we're close- even though we're not." He moved closer to her. "But how about you? Are you going to call me by the Sesshy name? I like it 'cause Rin made it up for me."

She chuckled. "I don't think I'm going to keep that name for you, Sesshomaru."

He frowned. "Why not?"

"Because you won't like it when you're older."

"But I'll get older in years!"

Yes. Right. "Um... I was just using the name as an example."

His eyes darkened. "So you're not close to me?" he muttered brokenly.

Rin groaned. There was no getting by him. He had a reply for everything! "Sesshomaru, I don't think I should give you that nickname. It isn't appropriate." Also, he wouldn't be pleased with the name. Sesshomaru was many things, but cute and small wasn't one of them.

He was handsome and big. In all the right places.

"Give me the nickname, Rin. Please?" he practically begged. "I like it. Lots. I like it a whole lot. Like, like-" he stretched out his hands about a foot apart from each other "-this much."

He was going to kill her after this; she just knew it. He had just begged her, albeit lightly, but that wouldn't matter to Sesshomaru. He never begged anyone for anything. Until today.

"Gods, why me," she groaned, rubbing her hand down her face. "Fine," she told him. "Fine. I give in. I'll call you Sesshy."

"Thank you." He beamed at her. "I like it."

"I know," she grumbled.

"What's wrong? You don't like it?" He drew a sharp breath. "Are you sad again?"

What the heck was wrong with him? Why was he so jumpy? What was in those bat-demons? Ten pounds of sugar?

She rubbed her hands wearily against her eyes. "I'm fine, Sesshomaru-"

"It's Sesshy to _you_!" Sesshomaru jumped up onto his feet. Rin watched him as he walked away from her with purpose in his movements.

"Where are you going?" she called out to him, her voice echoing atop the hill.

"I'm looking for something," he mumbled. His eyes roamed the grass covered hill, darting from one direction to the next, until he caught sight of a batch of yellow and red flowers that matched exactly with Rin's kimono, a few feet away from them. He quickly ran to the batch and picked up the brightest of the flowers, and stacked them together in a pile. He clutched them in his hands as he returned to Rin, then he flopped himself on the ground and began to toy with them.

"Sessho-"

"It's Sesshy," he muttered.

"Oh, um, Sesshy, what are you doing?"

"Wait and see."

Sesshomaru focused all of his attention on the red rimmed flowers, surrounded by yellow petals. He picked out the best from them; the one that seemed strongest and brightest in the moonlight, and ripped off most of its green stem. Then he sat on his knees, and lifted himself up to meet Rin's gaze. "Do you like this flower?" he asked her.

She nodded slowly. "Yes."

"Good."

Then he raised his hand and gently pushed aside a few strands of Rin's hair, placed them behind her right ear, and then positioned the flower right over it. "There," he said. "I'n done."

"Done with what?"

"I gave you a present. It's a decoration to put on your hair."

Rin blinked repeatedly. She stammered, "You- you gave me a gift?"

"Uh-huh. Yes." He smiled, revealing his sharp white teeth. "Do you like it?"

Words failed her. "I love it," she whispered. "Thank you."

He leaned in to her. "Are you still sad?"

She shook her head. "No." She wasn't sad. Not at that moment. She was so happy she wanted to cry. Again.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru," she said again. She couldn't help it. It was one of the most thoughtful gifts she had ever been given by him, and it warmed her soul. "Thank you."

He frowned as his gaze roamed her features. "Your eyes are dripping again. You're still sad." His lips began to tremble. "Why are you sad?" he quavered. "I tried to make Rin happy and she's sad again. I don't unnerstand. Tell me what I has to do to make you smile."

She grabbed his hand and brought it closer to her. "Oh, Sesshomaru. You have no idea what you have done for me. I'm not sad. I'm happy and thankful for my gift." But most of all, for you. She left that out, feeling that it was too much to say at that precise time.

He wiped his eyes and sniffed. "Really?"

"Yes. I love it. It's perfect."

Sesshomaru gave her a bashful look, then lowered his eyes to the ground. "Iz perfect? You really like it?"

"More than anything."

She saw him smile. "I'n glad."

Suddenly, behind her, she heard someone clear their throat. Both Sesshomaru and Rin whirled around to find out who was watching them.

Ikuto stood there, with the light summer breeze moving his green hair in waves against his face. His cheeks tinted red, having interrupted the couple's conversation. "Um, Inuyasha told me to tell you two to come back inside," he said softly. "It's late."

Rin smiled. She was too happy to be annoyed by Ikuto. Or anything else. She turned to Sesshomaru who was watching Ikuto through narrowed eyes. "Let's go inside."

He nodded but he didn't turn to her.

They stood up and began to walk toward Ikuto. Once they caught up to him, he walked with them, by Rin's right side, while Sesshomaru stood by the other.

Ikuto looked up at Rin and blushed. "Miss Rin," he said softly. She turned to him with warm, welcoming eyes.

"Yes, Ikuto?"

"That flower looks very nice on your hair. You look pretty. Like a sunrise when all those colors are painted across the sky."

Rin's cheeks enflamed. How flattering it was to be compared to a sunrise. And how awkward, too. They were children, after-all. "Er, thank you, Ikuto."

Sesshomaru lifted his nose in the air and huffed, "_I_got her the flower."

"I see. So the baby has good taste."

"I'n not a baby," Sesshomaru snapped, bristling at his choice of words.

"You are too."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are-" Sesshomaru stopped walking and stomped his foot on the ground. "I refuse to play by your stupid games. You do this to annoy me, Ikuto."

"Ah, so he does have brains!" Ikuto affirmed, raising his hands. "I'll be honest, I did not know this was so before."

Rin bit her lips to stop herself from smiling. Ikuto was challenging Sesshomaru. Truly, it was a humorous sight. No one had ever done so before, and to see it happening while Sesshomaru was an adorable child was icing on the cake.

He looked up at Rin with large eyes and tugged at her dress. "Rin, tell him to stop making fun of me."

What would he want her to do if he were an adult in this situation? Hm... Ah! Yes! He would want to fight his own battles. "How about this, Sesshomaru? I want to hear you argue with Ikuto. Use your best insults against him."

"Insults? You wish for me to insult the demon?"

"Yes."

He stared at her for few seconds, giving her an almost pensive look, as if he wondered why she wanted him to do this, until he finally nodded his head and said, "Allight." He looked at Ikuto. "You start."

"What?" he asked not looking a little confused. "You want me to insult you? I don't see any purpose in doing this. I like doing it of my own volition, not because someone told me to."

Sesshomaru tilted his head to the side. "Are you scared, Ikuto? Do you think I will beat you in the game of insults?

"Ha! You make me laugh."

"I know. I heard it, you obnauxious tree."

Ikuto gasped, understanding his mispronunciation of the word "obnoxious". "How dare you! Do not mock my hair!"

Sesshomaru gracefully snorted. "I was not mocking your hair. I was mocking your intelligence. You have the brain capacity of a tree."

Rin gaped, Ikuto's eyes bulged and Sesshomaru gave him a smug look. "What's wrong, Ikuto? Have you nothing to say to me?"

The boy composed himself with a deep breath. He glared daggers at Sesshomaru and slowly grinned.

It was the same evil grin Rin saw three days ago.

She shivered.

"Fine, then, Sessh. You want to play this game? So, too, shall I."

"Hurry up."

"Damn mut," Ikuto muttered under his breath. "I would like to insult you, but I'm afraid you won't comprehend what I may mean for another hundred years."

"You just insulted me."

"I know," he drawled. "That was my point."

"Was that the best you could do?"

"Of course not. I have more to say."

"As I said before, hurry up."

"Don't make me hurtle another ball at you," Ikuto growled.

"What ball? Are you allight? You seem to be delusional," Sesshomaru countered.

"The only delusional person here is you for thinking you can beat me at anything."

"I would love to see you prove your point, Ikuto. I haven't seen you win me in anything, yet."

Ikuto barked out a laugh. "You've no idea what I can do, Sesshomaru. Trust me, I know. I'm the one who made you-"

"Alright, that's enough," Rin cut in. He was going too far. "I think it's time to sleep now, don't you think?"

"No," the boys said simultaneously, then, once they heard this, they muttered, "Yes."

Rin shook her head. "You boys are too much."

"Too much what?" Sesshomaru grumbled. "It's Ikuto thaz annoying. He should dig a hole in da ground and bury hisself in it."

"The day I dig a hole in the ground will be the day of your funeral!"

"I will never die," Sesshomaru said most adamantly.

"Be careful of such arrogance, my lord, you might get yourself hurt because of it."

"Shut up, butt face."

"No, you shut up, butt!"

"You forgot the face, you fool."

"I didn't forget. The two are the same when it comes to you!"

"Idiot!"

"Dummy!"

"I'd rather be an idiot, than an _Ikuto._"

Ikuto laughed maniacally. "Mu-hah! That's exactly why you are one!"

Rin could hardly believe what she was witnessing. It was the funniest thing she'd ever seen. The boys were so heated in their argument that she had no doubt that if Ikuto had met Sesshomaru when he was that age, they'd be friends. Why? Because even though they fought a lot, she had never seen Sesshomaru look more alive than when he was doing that.

That was why she threw her head back and laughed aloud. The boys immediately stopped arguing and stared at her, wide-eyed.

"Stop laughing, Rin," Ikuto grumbled, looking insulted.

Sesshomaru grinned. "No, leave her alone. She's pretty when she smiles."

"She's pretty all the time."

Sesshomaru nodded. "Yes."

Ikuto grunted. "At least we can agree on that."

"How can we not? It's a fact."

"Yes."

Rin laughed so hard she began to tear.

The boys stared at each other and, because her mirth was contagious, laughed along with her.

* * *

On the fourth day since Sesshomaru had been cursed, Rin and Kagome decided to head off into the village garden to pick up a few herbs and spices for dinner.

This, of course, left Inuyasha to watch over all of the children. Because the day was such a beautiful one where the sky was clear of any clouds, and the air was fresh, mixed with the scents of fully blossomed plants and trees, he decided to head to the back of his hut, with the kids, and leave them to play in his back-yard.

He paid little attention to his children because they knew right from wrong when it came to the yard. Most of his focus was on Sesshomaru and Ikuto who had yet to say one word to each other since Rin had left them. The air wasn't permeated with ire and tension as last night, but the boys ignored each other, nonetheless.

Inuyasha had no idea how Sesshomaru knew the child. Why should he? Was it because of Rin? She did not seem to like the green haired demon; she just tolerated his presenceーwhy was he tagging along with them?

Inuyasha shrugged. It wasn't any of his business, anyway.

Still, he was curious about the demon. Ikuto was different from Sesshomaru. He had a different scent; one that didn't smell too good. It was very sharp and strong, as if he came from a huge flower, and it irked Inuyasha's nose, causing him to wince every time the child came near.

He didn't even know what kind of demon he was. He smelled different, looked different, especially with those eyes. Inuyasha caught them swirling like a violent storm during dinner last night when Sesshomaru had threatened to kill him. He'd never seen anything like that before. Then again, he hadn't ever seen his half brother as a child, either, so that was just as weird as Ikuto.

The boys were both wearing Tomoya's old clothes. Ikuto had on a black kimono, while Sesshomaru had a red one on with a white belt around his waist that tightened the garment enough to fit his small frame.

Tomoya and Nagisa picked up their wooden swords by the side of their hut, and began to play fight. Inuyasha had consented to this long ago, as did Kagome. He wanted his kids to know how to fight in the future. It would help them fight off prejudice demons and humans.

He usually taught them his techniques, but he was feeling particularly lazy on this day, so, instead, he watched them play.

So, too, did Sesshomaru and Ikuto, in rapt wonder.

Nagisa and Tomoya lifted their swords to their faces, turned away from one another and walked three steps away. Once they did this, they quickly spun around. Each took their own stances: Tomoya separated his legs apart from each other, in the same stance that was well known by his father, while Nagisa put one leg behind the other, pushing it back, and leaning against it.

They waited for a few seconds until they both nodded, then they lunged at each other. Tomoya swooshed his sword to the right as he tried to smack his sister's shoulder, but she quickly dodged the attack by jumping backward.

He followed after her, swooshing his sword this way and that, until she blocked him with her own. They held each other there, gritting their teeth, sweating up a river, until Nagisa decided to bend, whirl and kick her brother's legs, causing him to fall flat on his butt.

"Hey!" he whined looking up at her. Strands of his white hair stuck to his cheek because of the sweat that accumulated there. "That wasn't right. You cheated, Nagisa!"

Nagisa looked down at her brother and scoffed. "You only said that because I beat you. Father said we should use all we've got to beat the bad guy."

"Yeah, well, I'm not the bad guy."

"When we fight, you're my enemy."

Tomoya gave her a look of disgust. "What kind of sister are you?"

"The greatest of them all, of course."

"Who says?"

"The only one who matters."

"And who's that?"

"Me."

Inuyasha and his son rolled their eyes, but when he turned to see his half brother's reaction, he caught him staring at the wooden swords as if he wanted to steal them away.

"What's this?" Inuyasha muttered. "Would you two like to join in?" he asked aloud.

The boy's heads snapped when they turned to Inuyasha. Ikuto nodded repeatedly, while Sesshomaru calmly nodded just once.

"I would like to play with Nagisa," Ikuto said, sounding overeager.

Inuyasha arched a brow at the young demon. "Why?"

"Because she's the best fighter," he replied. There was a strange light in his eyes that hadn't been there before.

Inuyasha ignored it. "Are you okay with that, Sessh?" He figured his brother would want to fight only the best.

Sesshomaru nodded.

Inuyasha asked his daughter, "You're fine with that, honey?"

She placed her wooden sword over her shoulder and looked Ikuto up and down. "Yes, I think he's good enough. I'd like to see how fast I can beat him."

Such confidence. How Inuyasha adored that about his little girl...

"Fine. Tomoya, get another pair."

After Tomoya got another pair of wooden swords from the hut, he gave them to the boys. Ikuto then ran to Nagisa and bowed in front of her. She eyed him as if he were insane.

"It is an honor to fight you, Nagisa," Ikuto said almost reverently.

Inuyasha's brows rose high above his bangs. Was the boy trying to flirt with his daughter? Already?

Inuyasha smiled. From the look on his baby girl's face, she didn't seem flattered. Obviously, he had nothing to worry about.

She backed away from him and lifted her sword to her face. "Do you know how to use a sword, Ikuto?"

The boy smiled. "I haven't the slightest."

Nagisa's lips curved slightly. "That's too bad."

"Huh?"

Before he even had a chance to comprehend what was happening, Inuyasha yelled, "Begin!" Nagisa immediately fell into her fighting stance. She eyed Ikuto as he daintily held the sword in the palms of his hands.

"Uh, shouldn't you show me how to fight first?" he told her.

"No. We learn when we fight."

He frowned. "That doesn't sound fair."

"As father says continuously, 'life ain't fair, deal with it.'" Her sword met her face. "Place it in front of you."

The boy followed her command. "Like this?"

She nodded and he felt a strange swell of anticipation fill his gut.

"We will begin slow at first. I will try to strike you at some random place and you will have to block me. Get ready."

Oh, he already was.

"Now!" Nagisa swooshed her sword to Ikuto's right as she endeavored to smack his shoulder with her sword. Ikuto quickly saw this movement, and lifted his sword. He blocked her attack in a flash and then pushed her.

Nagisa fell back in shock for she hadn't expected that, but then she righted herself and fell into another fighting stance. "You said you never did this before, Ikuto."

"I haven't." He smiled. "I guess it's just a natural talent."

Nagisa humphed. She then advanced toward Ikuto, swishing her sword from right to left, up and down, forcing him to retreat and move back.

Ikuto quickly moved to the side, and slapped Nagisa's side with his sword. She grunted and gritted her teeth together, giving Ikuto a look filled with venom.

He found that he liked that look. It meant that she wanted to fight him even more, and he was more than happy to battle this warrior.

He gave her an arrogant smile, which infuriated her, like he hoped it would, and she lunged at him with a roar. Ikuto quickly moved to the side, and blocked her attack.

She began to breathe heavily while he stood calm and composedーwell, as calm as he could be around the beautiful fighter. Her cloud colored hair flailed all over the place, covering her golden eyes, from time to time, dramatically revealing them as if they wished to tease whoever was watching them. They were sharp and alluring for a child of only twelve years, but beautiful and revealing, as they told the story of a girl who would become a beautiful creature in the future.

"You're dead," she growled at him. The bottom of her yellow and green kimono folded up, revealing her pink knees.

Why hadn't he noticed her before? She was so demanding and strong... Like Rin, but tougher. "Oh? And who's going to kill me?"

"I am!"

She lifted her sword and Ikuto lifted his, but instead of coming down at him with a powerful blow, she fell to the floor, whirled around, and kicked both of Ikuto's legs faster than he could contemplate.

Ikuto fell hard on the ground with a loud smack, and grunted. "Ow," he muttered breathlessly, while thinking, Wow.

Nagisa placed her tiny foot on top of his chest, lifted her nose in the air and tickled his neck with her sword. "If we were in battle," she began, "I would've been your last sight."

He grinned without shame. "What a nice way to die."

Nagisa frowned, giving him a confused look, and shook her head. She turned away from him and faced her father. He was clapping over his head, roaring his approvals and love for his daughter.

"Yeah, Nagi! That's my girl! Wooo! Banzai! You showed him!"

She chuckled softly and bowed before him, her brother and Sesshomaru who had been watching the fight.

Sesshomaru stared at her, in awe. His niece was an amazing fighter for her age. Graceful, yet powerful. She was like him, but less calm and more passionate.

How strange it was to have new relatives such as these. Inuyasha, his half brother, was lively and sarcastic, while his niece was proud and strong. His nephew...well, he didn't know the boy that well.

Tomoya slapped Sesshomaru's back. "It's our turn, fluffy."

Sesshomaru gave him a black look. Maybe having nothing to do with the mutt was a good thing. Why did everyone, but the women, in this house wish to tease him? He could not fathom.

"My name," he hissed, "is Sesshomaru."

"I know. It's just like my un-"

"O-Kay, guys!" Inuyasha interrupted out of fear that Tomoya would, in some way, reveal the big secret. He hadn't told his children what had happened to their uncle. They didn't need to know about it. "Let's have you two fight now."

Sesshomaru stared at Inuyasha. "You want me to fight your son?"

Inuyasha laughed. "Well, you're not going to fight me, if that's what you're hoping for. I'd destroy you."

Sesshomaru arched an arrogant brow at him. "Wait till I'm older, brudder. You won't be saying that again."

"I know," he muttered grumpily, recalling all the fights he'd had with Sesshomaru in his youth. Sure, he won a few, but that didn't mean he was any better than him. Every time he fought, he was usually stabbed in the chest, or poisoned, wounding him enough to keep him bedridden for days.

"Do you know how to use a sword, Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru scoffed. "What a foolish question. Why ask that? You should know that once an InuYoukai learns to walk, he is taught to fight."

"Well, I didn't know that."

"Apparently, you know very little about many things, brudder."

A muscle on Inuyasha's brow began to twitch. "Sessh, I am this close to giving you a serious whooping."

"I don't know what a 'whooping' is, half breed, but it sounds ominous." A greenish light began to form at Sesshomaru's fingertips. Inuyasha knew what it was, immediately. "The word reminds me of my whip," his half brother said in a dangerously harsh tone for a six year old. "Do you have a whip, brudder? If not, I would advise you to stop making enthy threats."

"My threat wasn't empty," he snapped. Damn, even as a kid Sesshomaru knew how to defend himself. Was there anything he _wasn't_ good at? "Let's just get this over with, alright? Play fight with my son. I repeat: _play_fight with him. Don't kill him."

"I would never kill him or Nagisa!" he cried, looking clearly affronted. The light on his hand quickly extinguished.

"Thanks," Inuyasha replied sardonically. "I appreciate that."

Sesshomaru never so much as saved a glance at his niece and nephew. He doubted that his half brother even cared for his kids. In Inuyasha's head, Sesshomaru was cold hearted to anyone but Rin. If his kids were in his way, he'd kill them. Inuyasha was sure of it.

Tomoya tapped Sesshomaru's shoulder. "Do you still want to fight me?"

Sesshomaru gave no reply; he only nodded. Then he tightened his grip against the wooden sword, relishing the rough feel of the practice weapon, and walked to the center of the yard with Tomoya. Tomoya stood in his fighting stance, but Sesshomaru did nothing but watch his nephew's movements.

"Shall we begin?" Tomoya inquired.

"Yes."

"Very well, then. Go!"

Tomoya advanced, lunging and attacking, but Sesshomaru had always been graceful with his movements, and with each attempted strike, he bounded to the left or right, or stepped away from the attacks.

"You're fast," Tomoya said as he tried to "stab" Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru grunted. "I was born this way."

"I-" Tomoya took a step forward "-wish I was born with that-" Sesshomaru sidestepped his attack "-gift."

"With time I'n sure you'll learn."

Tomoya paused, sticking his hand out to Sesshomaru, and put his sword down. He smiled. "Would it be alright if I asked you to teach me?"

Sesshomaru righted himself. He gave the boy a curt nod. "Yes."

"Well, can you?"

"As long as Rin is near I'll do it."

Tomoya's eyes brightened into a warm, chocolatey hue. "I'd like that, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru stared at the elder child. It seemed as if Tomoya actually wanted to have Sesshomaru, a demon younger than him, teach him the ways of the Inu. Sesshomaru smirked. Apparently, Inuyasha was not a good enough sensei for his son.

"Do you want to continue to battle, or do you want me to teach you now?"

Ikuto stepped forward. "I-"

"Mommmmyyyyy!" Nagisa joyfully cried when her mother appeared at the doorway. Kagome's cheeks were flushed and her eyes were bright and alive. Rin was by her side, with a small basket filled with plants and vegetables. Her hair was put up in a bun, revealing her milky smooth skin. She smiled along with Kagome at the group and quickly caught sight of Sesshomaru and Tomoya, who were close to one another with their wooden swords. Rin's smile brightened. Was her husband getting to know his niece and nephew by practice fighting with them? How she hoped so.

While in his adult form he had nothing to do with them. Whenever Rin came over to visit Inuyasha and Kagome, he usually stayed behind, waiting patiently for her return.

Ikuto was there, too, sitting right next to where Nagisa had once been standing. Now she was in her mother's arms.

"Hey, mother, guess what?"

Kagome kissed her daughter's cheek. "Uh, let's see. You beat Tomoya again."

"I always beat him, mommy- but that's not it!"

"Well, what is it?"

"I beat Ikuto, too!" she exclaimed triumphantly. "I practically destroyed him!"

"Really?" Rin asked almost in shock. How had she beaten the young demon? He was powerful enough to make a demon into a child, yet he could not beat Nagisa? She wasn't even a half demon. How was this possible?

Nagisa nodded. "Yes, aunt, I beat him 'cause I surprised him."

"Surprised him?"

"Yes."

Rin looked at Ikuto. "She's telling the truth?"

He bit his lip. "Yes. She practically destroyed me. She even said that if we were in battle, I would've been killed, but I was fine with this."

"Eh?"

He stood up to wipe his clothes, then casually approached Rin. "I was fine because she would be the last thing I'd see. I think that would be nice, don't you?"

"Ah. Um... I see." Rin quickly understood what had transpired between the two. Because Nagisa beat Ikuto, he now adored her. It was cute, in a weird, twisted sort of way. The demon liked strong woman. Nagisa would become one. It made sense.

She heard Kagome chuckle beside her and smiled. Obviously, the mother understood what happened, too.

Kagome put her daughter down and hugged her son. Then she went to Inuyasha who was waiting for her with an annoyed look and his arms crossed over his chest. "You took too long, woman."

Kagome kissed his cheek. "I know you missed me."

Inuyasha snorted. "Don't flatter yourself." But he opened his arms and she came into him, and wrapped her arms around his waist while he did the same to her.

Sesshomaru slowly approached Rin and gently tugged at her kimono. She looked down at him, then went on her knees to be at eye level with him. "Hello, Sesshomaru. How was your day?"

"Good," he replied. "I fought with Tomoya for some time, and told him I'd teach him some of my techniques."

Rin's brow shot up to her bangs. "Really?"

"Yes." He moved closer to her. "You were gone too long, Rin."

"D'you miss me?"

"A 'course I missed you."

"How much?"

Sesshomaru's cheeks enflamed. "Lots."

"I was only gone for a few hours."

"It was too long. I didn't like it. Take me with you next time."

"Didn't you like staying with your brother and his children?"

"They are fine, but they are not Rin."

Rin's heart clenched as if someone grabbed at it. Her throat constricted as she stared at her husband through misty eyes. How she wished those words were real. "I understand," she muttered raspily. "Thank you."

He leaned in to her, staring at her eyes. "Your eyes look like a tree in the rain." He frowned. "What happened? What did I say?"

Rin sniffed. "Nothing. You said nothing wrong."

His head tilted to the side. "You're like me. We cry too much. We has to get stronger." He gasped. "Let's do it together!"

"Uh, Sessh-"

"It's a good idea, I think. We can make each other stronger, so we can...er, smile like Kagome! She never cries."

Rin snorted. He had no idea.

Sesshomaru continued. "We'll be together forever so why don't we learn things together? I like this. Don't-" He grimaced when he caught sight of Kagome and Inuyasha hugging and kissing again.

He didn't like seeing that. For some odd reason, it repulsed him.

"Why are they always doing that?" he growled.

Rin blinked at his surly tone. Her gaze found what he was staring at and she sighed. "Sesshy, why don't you leave them be?"

"I would if they stopped being 'scusting. Why do they always do that?"

"They love each other, Sesshomaru." Not that he even knew what that meant. He never said the words to her. She half doubted if he even could feel that way.

The other half believed in it with a passionate intensity that stood with the thought that if he could be happy, maybe he could also love.

Sesshomaru gave her a confused look. "What's that?"

She knew it. "Love is..." How to say it so that a child could understand it... "Um, it's when someone cares a lot about another person. They want to be with themーalways, and they like to be in their arms. Sometimes they wait while their lover is away, impatiently, because they want to be with them so badly. That's love, I suppose."

"Really?"

Rin nodded and Sesshomaru began to mull that statement over and over again in his head, comparing it to himself and his _bestest friend in the world._

He cared about Rin more than he'd ever cared about anyone. She was his friend, his confidante, and his savior. She was also the only person who'd ever accepted him as he was, without hesitation. And for that he absolutely adored her. But did that mean he loved her? Maybe. He didn't really know. It was all too complicated for his young mind to understand.

The only thing he did know without question was that he liked Rin's hugs, and he liked her smile. But most of all, he liked _her_.

He grabbed her hand and squeezed it tight. "Can I tell you sun-thing, Rin?"

"Hm? Yes."

"Are you glad that we met each other?"

She smiled. "Euphoric. I'm happy we met, Sesshy. Why?"

"I'n just curious. But I want you to know, I'n happy, too," he replied in a shy whisper. "Euphoric... just like you."

Rin stared at Sesshomaru, and he stared at her, and something strange happened as she peered in to his gaze and saw the same eyes that never changed, focusing solely on her.

How she wished he was an adult. She wanted him so badly, and she couldn't have him.

What a depressing thought.

* * *

Ikuto could hardly stand to watch the two lovers and the way they were consuming one another with their gazes. It was repulsive. Why wasn't Rin disgusted by the fact that her husband was a child? She didn't hide her discomfort much. Did she love him that much?

If so, Ikuto had never seen such ardent emotions toward a demon before. Inuyasha didn't count. He was a half demon. Sesshomaru was pure to the bone. And he was _not_what Ikuto thought all demons were: cold and evil. He was more than that. Or at least, he had been more.

When Ikuto had met him, he seemed like a cold, heartless demon. As a child, he was less cold and more active, and fiery. He silently wondered what changed that side of him. Could it have been time and the exposure of evil throughout his life that affected him so drastically? Probably. Ikuto wasn't that curious about him.

A small, tiny, microscopic bit of guilt began to surface in his heart, as he came to understand that he had taken Sesshomaru away from Rin, even if it was only for a week. She obviously loved the demon no matter what happened to him.

Too bad he couldn't reverse the spell.

He chuckled softly. Who was he trying to fool? He was enjoying every minute of his time with Rin and her family. He didn't really have one. Mother had little concern for him, and father...well, he knew nothing about his father, so that was moot.

He turned away from Sesshomaru and Rin, and faced Inuyasha's daughter. She was with her brother, talking animatedly with him about something, but Ikuto couldn't make out what she was sayingーso he focused on her hair. And then he focused on her bright eyes; the eyes that resembled the sun in the morning, or the heated tip of a flame.

And he realized that, even though he'd hurt Rin by making her husband a weak, naive child, he didn't want this week to end.

Because he didn't want to be alone ever again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry about that, folks. I know it's been a while since I've added another ****chappy to this story. Life has taken a hold of me, forcing me away from my dreams.**

**It sucks.**

* * *

The next day, in the afternoon, Kagome and Inuyasha decided to have a picnic by the well she had come from years ago, with their family and friends.

The day was perfect for one. The sun hung over the clear, blue sky, bright and hot. There was a slight breeze wafting through the village, humid enough to force people out of their huts. And where they were at was covered with trees that provided an abundant amount of shade.

Sesshomaru watched as the females fixed up the sight, placing blankets and baskets over the grass. Ikuto laid back on the ground, staring at the sky.

Sesshomaru ignored him.

He had been more than pleased to attend this familial event, when he was invited, because it was the first time he'd ever gone to a picnic. In fact, before he'd ever met Inuyasha, or Rin for that matter, he'd never even heard of one. He didn't know if the word was Japanese; it sounded so foreign: _Piku-niku._

He approached Inuyasha, who was sitting cross legged on the wooden well, eating an apple, and asked him what a picnic was. His half brother replied, "It's a future thing."

His tiny brows furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Ask Kagome. I just heard of the thing. What about you?"

"Neither have I."

Inuyasha placed a strand of hair behind his ear. "Yeah, well, the picnic isn't that special. We just eat outside instead of at home."

"Is that all? I did that for a whole year before I met you."

Inuyasha watched Sesshomaru through the sides of his eyes. He stared at him for a few terminable seconds before he said quietly, "Yeah, Sessh. I know."

There was another short silence after this. But Sesshomaru wanted to continue talking. It was easy to do so with his brother, strange though as it seemed. After years of believing himself to be alone, finding his brother because of Rin seemed to him a great blessing. He would not squander it.

"What else do we do?"

"Eat," Inuyasha succinctly replied.

He made a circular motion with his hand telling him to continue. "_And?"_

"Play games, I guess. Nagisa and Tomoya brought their toys, if you want to play with them."

Sesshomaru shook his head. "No. I'n fine. I want to be here with you."

Inuyasha snorted. He doubted that. "Care to tell my why, Sessh?"

"You're my brudder."

"Half brudder- I mean, brother. And that's not a good enough reply."

"We share blood. I has the right to be with my half brudder. It isn't a crime now, is it?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Nope. You can stay if you like, but I'm no fun. Not for you, at least. What with the age difference, and all."

"You don't act so different from me," was Sesshomaru's proud reply. "I'n very mature for my age. I know a'cause Mother told me so. Father too."

Inuyasha _hmphed. _He finally turned fully to face Sesshomaru and arched a brow at him. "Is that so? What else do your parents say about you?"

"I don't really remember. It has been a year since I've seen them."

A small frown formed at Inuyasha's lips before he straightened his face again, and nodded. "Of course."

"But I do remember a few things," Sesshomaru continued. "I think. Er... Let's see... Oh, yes! Father says I am a fast thinker and ajewel."

Inuyasha, who had been about to take a bite out of his apple again stopped midway and said, "Ajewel? What the hell is that?"

"I asked him that same question and he said it's when someone is fast and quick."

"Oh, you mean agile."

Sesshomaru frowned. "That's what I said."

"Right," Inuyasha drawled. "Anything else? These are things I already know. I've seen you run plenty of times, so—"

"No, you haven't."

Inuyasha paused. "What?"

"You haven't seen me run many times. I've done it only once or twice, not enough to count as 'plenty of times.'"

Crap, Inuyasha thought. He needed to be more careful with his words. "It's enough for me."

"Oh. Well," Sesshomaru brushed back his bangs, revealing the tiny, purple crescent moon on his forehead, before his hair fell down again, "Mother says I am strong— but so does everyone else. They call me a podegy."

"Do you mean prodigy?"

Sesshomaru scowled. "That's what I said!"

"Sure."

* * *

Ikuto stared up at the bubble shaped clouds playing peek-a-boo with the sun. His head rested against his arms and his legs were crossed together, flat on the floor. He yawned, and blinked once. Then twice. And yawned again.

He was bored. Sesshomaru was talking to Inuyasha, and Kagome was with Rin setting everything up. Nagisa... He sighed. The beautiful creature was with her brother playing a game of catch. Everyone had someone to talk to, but him.

How depressing.

And none of them invited him in their conversations or work. How... Well, how depressing.

Ikuto shrugged. It was worth it, nonetheless. Anything was better than being with _mother. _She was so unlike Kagome and Rin. So cold. The complete antithesis of everyone in this group.

He wished his mother was more like Kagome. Or even Rin. She was nice, when one didn't get on her nerves, but maybe not mother material. For him, at least. She was more like the aunt he never had—and never wanted—until now.

Even though he didn't deserve anything he had been given, she continued to act compassionate and considerate toward him. In fact, all the women in the family had been nice to him—except for Nagisa, of course. The feisty beauty loved to ignore him, though he honestly knew not why. And if she didn't ignore him, she just looked down at him, giving him a haughty, prideful look, with those sharp eyes, peering down at him.

She was gorgeous.

If Rin never told her family what he did to Sesshomaru—which he sincerely hoped she would never do for they'd become wary of him—he planned to return to this family frequently. Not only to see Kagome and Inuyasha, but to ogle Nagisa. And make her love him—like Rin loved Sesshomaru!

He rolled over on to his belly and laid his chin against his hands. He watched as Nagisa and Tomoya played together, laughing aloud and talking animatedly with one another. He sighed, wishing he had a brother or sister to do that with.

Too bad mother hated males. She only mated every three hundred years. She had a long way to go to make Ikuto a sibling...

_Look at me,_ he willed at Nagisa.

She continued to play catch.

_Look at me. Please._

Nothing.

_My light, look. At. Me!_

Finally, after she caught the red ball, she slowly turned her head to him. Her white hair swayed against her back, and her eyes, those golden eyes that resembled a swirling pool of melted gold, beguiled him as they stared down at him with a frown that curved her lips downward.

"What are you staring at?" she bit out rather harshly at him.

Ikuto smiled dreamily. "_You_."

Nagisa gave him an open look of disgust. "Ew. Why?"

"You should know."

"Eh?" She scratched her tiny, pink ear. "I don't know; that's why I asked."

"Oh, then, well, I'm looking at you because your hair looks like a cloud."

"A cloud?" she echoed. "Really?"

Ikuto nodded his head. "Uh-huh. It looks like a cloud. And your eyes look like a pool of gold."

"A pool," she said slowly, "of gold." She stood straight. Everything about her was direct and straightforward. "Ikuto, are you well?"

His brow knitted into a frown and he stood up. "I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Because you're saying some pretty weird things. I don't understand why." She narrowed her eyes at him. "What's your motive?"

"I have—" He stopped because a ray of sunshine fell over her light frame and made her shine like a beacon, drawing him near. Nagisa was dressed in a yellow kosode that fell at her knees. She was only a child, much younger than he was, but she was still attractive.

He could hardly wait to see her when she became a woman.

Nagisa waited for him to continue. He blinked, completely forgetting what he was talking about.

"Ik-u-to," she said haltingly as she waved her hand at his face. When had he gotten so close to her?

He cleared his throat. "Um... Well, yes. What were we talking about?"

Nagisa slowly dropped her hand. He watched her lips twitch, as if she tried to hold in a smile...and he suddenly felt like a god.

He wanted to make her smile like she did when she was with her brother. Always.

A twitch was not enough. Now that he knew he could humor the girl, something stirred inside of him.

Clouds of white and yellow formed in Ikuto's eyes, and a small light, like the sun, surrounded his orbs. It seemed at that moment Ikuto had found his calling.

Maybe he wasn't meant to be evil. Maybe he really did have a choice, like Rin said all those days ago.

Maybe… Maybe his job was to make Nagisa...happy.

* * *

Tomoya walked away from his sister and Ikuto while they talked to one another.

It was nauseating watching the two of them act so...yucky. Seriously. It was gross. Ikuto seemed to have a crush on Nagisa. Had she not been such an adept fighter, he would have stood with her.

Because she was better than him at _everything_, abandoning her did not seem so terrible.

He ran off to his father and uncle, dashing past his mother and Rin who were now sitting on the white blanket, conversing with one another, and jumped in front of them. Inuyasha stopped whatever he was saying to Sesshomaru and smiled at him. "Hey, To. Is everything alright?"

Tomoya rocked himself against the heels of his feet. "Yes, father. Just came to see what you were talking to Sessh about."

"Uh-huh. Yeah, sure, buddy." Inuyasha looked up and searched the wooded area.

When he caught sight of his daughter conversing with Ikuto, he narrowed his eyes to tiny slits. "You left your sister alone with Ikuto. Why?"

Tomoya shrugged. "They were annoying," he explained. "Ikuto was staring at her as if she had a beautiful booger on her nose. It was gross. I had to leave them or I'd barf."

"Huh. I see," he grunted. "Try to control yourself next time, okay, To? You shouldn't leave you sister like that. We don't know who Ikuto really is."

Tomoya bent his head. "What do you mean? Isn't he Rin's friend?"

"Yes—"

Sesshomaru cut him off with an emphatic, "No!"

Inuyasha blinked, taken aback by the zeal in his brother's voice. "Sessh, you alright there?"

He crossed his arms over his red garb. "No. Ikuto iz not Rin's friend. He's _my_ enemy."

"So? What does that have to do with Rin?"

"If he is my enemy, he is Rin's, a'cause she's my bestest friend in the whole lide world, and the enemies of a friend are an enemy to a friend."

Tomoya scratched his ear. "I didn't understand one word that came out of your mouth."

Sesshomaru lifted his chin and stared down at Tomoya. Tomoya suddenly felt the need to squirm at such a shrewd, penetrating gaze. The boy reminded him of his father's older brother.

How odd it was that the two had almost the exact same names.

Unfortunately, his young mind could not focus on one subject long enough to look deeper into this discovery, so he discarded the thought and stared at the grass because it was _safe._

From the corner of Inuyasha's eye he saw Ikuto inch a step toward Nagisa. He was serious about Tomoya being more watchful to his sister. He didn't know Ikuto. Not well enough. He could've been the cause for Sesshomaru's current predicament. Who knew?

He told the boys, "I'll be back, you guys," and then jumped off the well, leaving Sesshomaru behind, and stomped off to separate Ikuto from his child.

Tomoya turned to Sesshomaru. "Hey, we're alone now!"

"Obviously," he muttered.

Tomoya jumped onto the well, and sat beside him. "What were you talking to my father about?"

"Picnics. It's a foreign concept. I've never heard of it before."

Tomoya rested his elbows on his knees. "Mother was the one who told us about it. She says they do it a lot in the future."

Sesshomaru lifted one small, black brow and it hid behind his bangs. "How does she know about the future?"

Ikuto leaned into Sesshomaru and whispered against his elfin ear almost conspiratorially, "She's from the future."

Sesshomaru uncharacteristically gasped. "_No! Really?"_

Tomoya nodded his head. "Yup. She's from the future. In the year two thousand," Ikuto paused, scrunching his nice, "...and something."

"Wow. She's older than me!" Sesshomaru said, wide eyed.

Tomoya gave him a weird look. "Uh. Yes." That was a rather obvious statement. Why would Sessh say that? Tomoya shook his head with a small frown, then shrugged it off and continued. "Yeah, she's from the future."

A look of wonder sparkled in Sesshomaru's eyes. "That is astounding. I can hardly believe it."

Ikuto did not know what 'astounding' meant so he ignored this, and focused on the latter part of the sentence. "Why can't you believe it?"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "It's a figga of speech."

"What the heck is a 'figga?'"

"A figga. What. Don't you speak Japanese, Tomoya?"

"Of course I do," he exclaimed, looking at Sesshomaru as if he'd gone mad. "How else would I be talking to you?"

Sesshomaru chose not to give a reply. There was no point in doing so.

It seemed Tomoya wished to continue chatting though, because he opened his mouth and said, "Sessh, can we play fight ag-"

But Sesshomaru quickly lost interest in him, after he caught a whiff of two demons approaching the sight, and six humans. He immediately tensed, ready to battle any demons that wished to cause harm between him and Rin's family. His eyes turned a strange shade of red, like blood, and his hair stood on end.

Tomoya stared at him, curiously, and then lifted his nose in the air. He must have caught the scent because his eyes widened and he jumped off the well. "Mother!" he cried.

Kagome and Rin immediately stopped what they were doing and turned to him.

"What's wrong, my love?" Kagome asked with a smile, oblivious to the stiff demon boy standing next to her own.

He squealed with a laugh and said, "Uncle Miroku and his family are here!"

* * *

Sesshomaru did not like the Miroku family.

Oh, alright, that wasn't exactly true. After spending three hours with the lot of them, he actually enjoyed Miroku, his wife, their children, and their cat demon, Kirara. What he did not like- or rather, who he did not like were the two men named Kohaku and Shippo. Why? Because, he remembered rather darkly, after they had approached Inuyasha's family, the whole group ran to one another, hugging and kissing...and squealing. Even Rin had run to all of them, including those…_men_. She'd hugged them right in front of him, and didn't even introduce him to them. In fact, no one bothered to do such a thing. For Ikuto _or_ Sesshomaru.

It left a rather distasteful taste in his tongue, that it did.

Such rudeness was not to be borne!

Fortunately, the group finally caught sight of Sesshomaru and Ikuto and acknowledged them. They'd said their hellos to Ikuto first, and then Sesshomaru, but they did this with strange looks in their eyes, as if they'd seen Sesshomaru before but couldn't quite place from where they'd seen him.

He'd never seen them in his life. He would've remembered them if he did. Especially the fox demon, and the...other man.

At present time they were all sitting together, conversing with one another about what they had been up to for the past two months since they'd last been 'home.'

Miroku had visited his wife's old village with his family, making sure the place hadn't been decimated by grave robbers or demons.

The Kohaku fellow had been fighting off some demons and decided to visit Kagome and Inuyasha, but came upon his sister a few days back. And the Shippo one had been with Kohaku, fighting alongside him. The traitor.

Sesshomaru sat beside Ikuto who was strangely quiet. Since he was being ignored as well, even by Rin, the two demons decided to stick together. Not because they were friends. They never would be. Ever.

It was because they didn't want to be alone. That was all.

Sesshomaru sat on his knees and sighed as he held his bowl of rice which he hadn't eaten from since he got it. Ikuto gave him a side glance and asked, "What's wrong?"

The demon didn't even care; why was he asking? "Nothing," Sesshomaru replied.

"You sighed. Obviously something is wrong."

Sesshomaru focused his gaze on Rin who sat beside Kohaku and Shippo, smiling, and scowled. "She left us for them."

Ikuto lifted a sample of noodles and slurped them. "This is her family; what do you want, for her to ignore them?"

"No. She can be with them." _I just don't want her to forget me, _he inwardly replied.

"Then what is wrong?"

Sesshomaru waved his hand. "You won't unnerstand."

Ikuto snorted. "Try me. Nagisa has left me to be with Miroku's son. Trust me, Sesshomaru. I know how you feel."

Sesshomaru stared at Ikuto. The demon held an affection for his niece? How odd.

He did not approve of it, of course. No family of his would ever associate with Ikuto. He was unworthy to be admitted to the Inu-Youkai family—because he was mean. To Sesshomaru. Which meant everything... To Sesshomaru.

He heard his Rin let out a soft chuckle, one he heard because he was and always would be attuned to her noises, and glowered. For some reason she immediately froze, as if she felt his unrelenting gaze piercing her skin and she turned to him with a slight frown.

Her eyes spoke to him, and he could've sworn he heard her whisper his name with a question: _Sesshomaru, what is wrong?_

He looked up at her, making sure his eyes told her to come to him. As she was about to stand, Kohaku stood up and whispered loud enough for Sesshomaru to hear, "Where are you going?"

"I was going to—"

He cut her off. "Can I talk to you about something, Rin?"

She nodded her head, then told the group she'd return in a few minutes. As she walked on off, Kohaku followed behind her.

Sesshomaru watched this and rage seeped through his veins. How dare the human take Rin away from him! Damn that man.

Sesshomaru slowly stood up. He was going to follow them.

* * *

Rin and Kohaku walked into the wooded area, no more than twenty feet away from the group. She sat atop a log and Kohaku parked himself beside her. He was wearing a black and blue kimono, with a katana placed at the right side of his waist.

Since childhood the two had been good friends. Sesshomaru had saved both their lives many times before and they shared this bond, among many, with one another. She had always been comfortable with Kohaku, even after she watched him grow to become the tall, utterly handsome, and strong man he was today.

She smiled awkwardly at him. "Is there something wrong, Kohaku?"

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Yes, I guess you can say that." He leaned into her. "I'm sure you know we all know who the boy is. And I can hardly believe it." He shook his head in awe. "Sesshomaru is a...a...child. I'm curious to find out how that happened."

"It's a long story."

He gave her one of his bright, winning smiles that always worked well with the village girls. "I've got all the time in the world, Rin."

The smile never worked on her. Odd as it seemed, she'd never been attracted to Kohaku. He'd always been like a brother to her. "That's not going to make me talk," she chided him. "Besides, I don't want to talk about it."

"Huh. So...will you at least tell me when Lord Sesshomaru will return to his natural form?"

"In two days—hopefully."

He stared at her. "Rin... What do you mean you think he's going to change in two days?"

Her throat suddenly constricted at his soft tone. "I...I was told he would change back in two days. And I believe that."

Kohaku gave her an almost heartrending look. "How do you _know_?"

She shook her head. "Kohaku, please," she whispered hoarsely. "I don't want to talk about this."

From the tone of her voice he knew she was on the verge of crying. He didn't want that. He'd always loathed it when she cried. She hardly ever did it, but oh, how it broke his heart in ten to see it. "Rin, you need to talk about it. How'd this happen? Who did this to him?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Don't tell me it doesn't matter," he warned her. "It matters. You wouldn't be like this if it didn't. Tell me. You know you're like a sister to me. We used to tell each other everything when we were kids."

"We're not kids anymore. I'm a married woman. I can't confide in you like I used to. It isn't right."

He rolled his eyes heavenward. "Says who?"

"Me. Kohaku, I can't tell you. Sesshomaru would not want me to say a word about this. I know he's going to hate this."

Kohaku snorted. Was there a word stronger than hate? Yes, he was going to hate this, but shame would overrule that. He was a child, for Buddha's sake. A child! He would never live this moment down. Ever.

"Yes, he's going to hate it. I know that for sure."

Rin's lips trembled and Kohaku groaned. Maybe he should've said something else.

"I'm sorry, Rin. I-"

She shook her head. "No, you're right, Kohaku. He's won't be able to stand it. And I know he's going to leave me because of that. The shame is going to consume him and—"

Kohaku shook his head. "_What? _Rin, what do you mean he's going to leave you? Why would he do such a thing?"

"His pride. You know his pride. He's going to want to do something to prove to himself that he's strong."

"Prove to himself? What?"

Tears began to trickle down her pale cheeks. "He's going to leave me," she muttered brokenly. "I know he is."

Kohaku's jaw clenched. He was half inclined to reach up and wipe the misery out of her eyes, but he didn't know how to do such a thing without compromising her. "And you can't follow him because...?"

"He wouldn't want me to."

He barked out a humorless laugh. "I doubt that. Personally I don't think anything can separate the two of you."

"_He'll _do it."

Kohaku looked at her as if she'd caught some malignant disease. "If he does it, he is nothing but a coward and a fool."

"Kohaku—"

He lifted his hand, motioning for her to stop. "No, Rin. Listen. If he leaves you, he doesn't deserve you. And you're better off."

She shook her head and wept. "No, I'm not. I love him. I want to be with him forever."

"Then stay."

"I will but it's his decision."

"Who made that rule?" Kohaku snapped. "He did? Did he tell you he would leave you whenever he chose to do so?"

"N-no."

"Then what is the problem?"

"His pride—"

"Rin, don't you dare talk to me about his pride. Compared to you, that does not matter. You are more important, and if he doesn't see this, he doesn't deserve you."

"Kohaku—"

"No. Wait. _Let me speak._ You're like a sister to me. I've talked to you more than I've ever spoken to Sango, and that says a lot. We're friends. Probably the best. And I believe that Sesshomaru won't leave you."

She wiped her eyes and stared at him, too afraid to hope against hope that he was right. "Why do you say this?"

"Because you are more important than any problem of his. And he knows this. He _has_ to know this."

Rin raked her fingers through her hair. "I don't think he does, Kohaku. He never said anything like that. You know how he is. He doesn't talk about his feelings. I don't even know if he loves me, or if he can."

"Did you ever ask him?"

She shook her head.

"Did you tell him your feelings?"

"Yes. Many times."

"And what does he do when you say this?"

A small blush formed on her cheeks, giving him his answer.

So Sesshomaru liked the fact that Rin loved him. The question was: did he? Kohaku honestly didn't know, but he liked to think he did. The demon did take Rin in as his wife, to everyone's surprise, a year ago. That had to mean something, right? He'd always considered humanity to be beneath his station. Marrying Rin made her an equal to him… right?

Kohaku rubbed his hands down his face and sighed. Rin should've asked the demon his feelings before she married him. She was a practical girl. Yes, she was in love with the demon, but that didn't mean she had to be with him because he said so. She deserved to know what he felt for her to determine whether or not their relationship would truly last like Kagome and Inuyasha's, or Miroku and Sango's.

He gave her an almost assessing glance. "Rin, why haven't you asked him how he feels?"

"There wasn't a need."

With marriage, what one felt about the other meant everything. "What do you mean?"

"I want to be with him. At any cost. Kohaku, I love him so much."

"That doesn't mean you have to neglect yourself. Yes, you love him, but if you're getting nothing but sex from him in return, is this relationship really worth it?"

She bowed her head. "Y-yes," she replied. But her words didn't ring true.

"Then why are you afraid?"

"I don't want him to leave me."

"Then don't let him. Fight him if you have to. Be strong." He rested his hand against her lap and gently rubbed it. "You don't have to be so passive about everything, Rin."

"I'm not. Sesshomaru and I have our arguments," she said, sounding almost proud.

Kohaku laughed. "Good. Then keep doing this. If he decides to leave you, tell him you're following him. And if he says no, make him change his mind."

Rin shook her head. "I can't make him do anything he doesn't want."

Kohaku smirked. "I think you underestimate the effect you have on Lord Sesshomaru," he said. Then he slapped his thigh and jumped up. Rin looked up at him bemused.

"Where are you going?"

"To the picnic," he dryly replied. "I'm still hungry."

Rin shook her head, smiling.

He chucked her chin. "That's what I like to see."

She blushed quite becomingly and Kohaku bent down to look up into her warm, brown eyes. "Don't worry about anything, okay? If anything happens you have us all. Me, Shippo, Inuyasha's family, Miroku's, and even Kirara."

Her lower lip began to tremble once again, so she rested her head on his shoulder and let her tears fall on his clothes. "I'm scared. I don't w-want anything to change between me and him. We've only been m-married for a year. He doesn't have to love me now."

Kohaku shook his head. He didn't understand her. Why was she settling for scraps? "If he doesn't love you now, he is the biggest idiot in Japan, probably the world."

Doubt still reigned in her heart. "Even so, he may not love me enough to change his ways."

Kohaku gently moved Rin away from his shoulder and lightly forced her to meet his gaze. "Know this: if he loves you, he should be willing to change for you—to at least try. There are no ifs, ands, or buts about it." He rubbed her hair, and combed his fingers through her locks. "But... if he is unwilling to change his ways and love you as he should, you still have us... You still have me."

* * *

The man was far too close to Rin for Sesshomaru's comfort. And he was touching her as if he wanted to do what Inuyasha always did with his wife. Disgust formed at the pit of Sesshomaru's stomach and he growled from behind the tree he had only recently come up to, hearing little of the conversation between the two. He growled, loud and clearly enough to cause the man to look up and pause.

"What are you doing?" Sesshomaru barked. His eyes burned red, and he bared his teeth. That was when Rin whirled around to meet his gaze.

She immediately knew that look and jumped up, blushing as if she knew she had been caught doing something she shouldn't have done. She moved away from Kohaku and slowly approached him. "Sesshomaru, my love, it's alright."

"No, it is not allight, Rin. He was touching you. Tell him not to touch you. You're mine!" he hissed.

Kohaku backed further away from Rin. Not because he was afraid of what Sesshomaru would do, but because he wanted to allow the boy to calm down.

Rin kneeled before her husband and rested her hand against his cheek. She used the other to place a strand of his hair behind his ear. "Sesshomaru," she whispered softly, "Relax."

"He was getting closer to you," he whined. "I don't like that."

"Shhh. I know. I know. Don't worry."

"What was he talking to you about? I heard him say something about your husband." Sesshomaru backed away from her. "Are you married, Rin?"

She swallowed thickly, staring at his red eyes. "Yes."

"Where is the fool?" he demanded. "Why has he left you alone?"

It was the oddest thing hearing this from a child, but the thing that truly confounded Rin was the tone of his voice. He did not sound young. He sounded almost like her husband. He wasn't changing into his adult form so why was he acting so mature?

"Sesshomaru, my love-"

"You're s'posed to call me Sesshy, Rin! You has to call me that!"

"Alright, Sesshy. I will. See? I just did."

He nodded his head stiffly, and forced himself to stare at her. If he looked away from Rin and saw the man, he would transform to his demon form. He knew he would. Because no one touched Rin. She was _his._

But wait...

"Who is your husband? And where is he?"

"He's..." She swallowed. "He's not well, Sesshy. He had to leave me to—"

"No!" He stomped his foot against the dirt floor. "He did not have to leave you!"

Rin's brow knitted into a V. "What? But—"

"No matter how ill or hurt a demon is, he does not leave his mate." He gave her a hard look. "Rin, your husband is a fool to have left you."

Her eyes widened in shock. She could hardly believe he would say such a thing. But then, why? It was true. Sesshomaru would never leave her if he was ill— that is, if he ever became ill. So far he hadn't. She doubted he ever did. But even if so, he would not leave her because of that. He'd made a vow to stand by her side even in sickness. Unless the disease was contractive, of course. But other than that, no.

She cocked her head to the side. "Sesshy, this is my husband you are speaking of."

As if realizing what she meant by this, his eyes reverted back to their natural hue, and he bowed his head, looking almost contrite. "I'n... I'n sorry, Rin. I didn't mean to insult your husband. Iz just...well, he shouldn't have left you. That's it."

She gave him a sad smile. "It's alright."

The boy humphed, looking rather unsatisfied by her reply. "When is he coming back?" he grunted.

"Hm?"

"When shall he be returning to you? I would like to meet dis husband of yours."

"Soon, I hope," she practically sighed.

"He better, 'cause if he doesn't he's going to lose you."

"What do you mean?"

"If he doesn't come back for you, ___I'm_ marrying you_. "_

Rin immediately began to choke. Sesshomaru grew alarmed and patted her back as lightly as he could so he wouldn't bruise her back. When she stopped, he met her watery gaze. "Rin? Are you well?"

"I'm fine," she rasped.

"No you're not!" he exclaimed. "You choked on nothing. That," he proclaimed, "is not good. Would you like me to get you some water?"

Rin waved her hand. "No. Sessho— I mean, Sesshy, I need you to go back to the picnic."

He glowered. He didn't trust the man standing behind her. He hated him.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her. "Why?"

"Please?" she whispered. "Please, do this for me."

Sesshomaru's heart hurt seeing Rin beg him like that. She wasn't supposed to beg anyone for anything. He slowly nodded his head and walked back to the well.

Rin turned to Kohaku and found him smiling at her, with amusement brightening his large brown eyes. "What's so funny?"

"Even as a six year old he gets jealous over you." He chuckled as if this little fact humored him. "That should give you a clue to his feelings."

Rin rolled her eyes. "He's a child. I can not trust what he says in that form."

"Why not? Aren't children more honest than adults?"

That caused her to pause.

Kohaku met up to her. "I would advise you to pay attention to what he says. Also," he added, "you should stop treating him like a baby. He's definitely not going to like this when he changes back."

She frowned. Now that she thought about it, he was right. But then how was she supposed to treat him? Indifferently? She didn't think she could do it.

Kohaku wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pushed her forward. "Let's head back before _Sesshy _gets jealous again._"_

And they did.

* * *

She approached the group again, but didn't pay much attention to her friends.

Her mind was still reeling over all the things Kohaku had said. Maybe Sesshomaru wouldn't leave her. Maybe he would. Maybe he loved her. Maybe he never would. Maybe, maybe, maybe.

Just like Sesshomaru, she hated the word maybe, considering facts to be more important than anything else.

She turned her attention to the sky, where the rays of red, yellow, and white mixed together with the clouds, spreading a rainbow of color throughout the heavens.

Then she focused her gaze at Ikuto and for the first time since she met him an intense cloud of antipathy covered her gaze.

Because of that child she was having all these doubts and uncertainties about her husband. She had been content with her life by Sesshomaru's side. She had always felt blessed to be his wife. After all, he chose her among all women.

But this no longer appeased her. Now she didn't want his scraps. She didn't want half of her husband, or a percentage— she wanted all of him. He could give himself completely to her now; this meant he was capable of the more basic emotions that belonged to all beings. He could adore, like, and cherish someone in this form. Why couldn't he cherish her as an adult?

_If he loves you he'll try._

Rin's lips quavered and she suddenly felt a hole begin to grow inside her heart.

Why couldn't her husband love her? Why wasn't she good enough? And if she was, why was he so silent about his feelings?

She heard a sound behind her; a stick cracking against a foot, and slowly turned around. Sesshomaru stood there with his hands behind his back, his gaze to the grass as if he knew Rin needed some time to think, and was giving her that time, while also guarding her.

She would've smiled if he'd done this before, but now she couldn't muster even a twitch of a grin. All she could do was stare at him with nothing in her gaze, knowing inside that, because of this week, because of this debacle, her life was never going to be the same. Sesshomaru was going to despise her. And if not, he was going to leave her.

Suddenly she was sure of it. Kohaku was wrong. He didn't know Sesshomaru like she did. If his pride was battered he made sure to mend it. At any cost.

All the promises he'd made this week meant nothing to her. Because she knew they would mean nothing to him. And if they did, he would only abide by them because he felt obligated to.

She didn't want to be an obligation. She didn't want to be passive any longer.

She wanted to be his love. She wanted to be his. But, most of all, Rin wanted his heart.

Instead of acknowledging Sesshomaru's presence, she turned away from him and headed toward Inuyasha's hut. Alone.

There were two more days left until he reverted back to his natural form. She would do well to treat him as he would have wanted her to treat him days ago: Without compassion, without pity, and distant.

* * *

Sesshomaru watched her walk off and felt cold. Before she'd headed back to the hut, he'd felt something strange permeate the atmosphere. Rin seemed different. Almost detached. She ignored him completely, as if he wasn't there.

Had he done something wrong? Had he hurt his friend's feelings? He hoped not. He didn't remember doing anything bad.

Wait. Did she not like his comment about her husband? Was that the reason why she turned away from him, and walked on off as if he was invisible?

Sesshomaru's hands curled in to fists at his sides and he bowed his head. A strange well of water began to form at the bottom of his eye lids, and he quickly wiped it off so no one would smell or notice it.

He desperately hoped that he didn't hurt Rin's feelings, or made her hate him.

She promised they'd stay together forever. They made the pact together. That meant that she had to keep it because it was the honorable thing to do.

She wasn't going to abandon him like everyone else. Not Rin. She wasn't going to leave him all alone... Right?

He fell on his knees and stared at the grass. A slight breeze blew against it, causing the strands of green to bow before him. He could hear Inuyasha and his family converse with one another about various things. They were all so very close to each-other, as if inseparable.

Sesshomaru didn't belong to that, though. He knew he didn't because he didn't want to. All he wanted was Rin, but she had walked away from him. And suddenly he felt betrayed.

Rin was supposed to be nice to him. She was supposed to be different. Ever since Kohaku came, she up and suddenly decided not to be. _Why? _He desperately asked himself. Why would she change like that? Was it because of Kohaku? Or was it because of her husband?

Her husband. He wanted to know who the man— or demon was. And then he wanted to destroy him. That is, if Rin let him. The being did not deserve to have such a wonderful wife. She was perfect, meant to be treasured like the best toy in the world! Not to be left behind because he was only a little sick.

Already Sesshomaru despised the man. That must be the reason why Rin looked so sad all the time. She probably missed her husband greatly.

His back hunched over and he looked dejected. How he wanted to be the center of her affections. To be the one she thought of constantly. And for a few days, he actually thought he was, but something changed. Rin _changed_.

He loved her. Yes, he knew this now. He always wanted to hug and be with her. According to Rin this meant love and this is what he felt.

So...why'd _she_ stop?


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Inuyasha. He owns me. Or rather, his big, hunky brother does.**

* * *

The sixth day was dark and gloomy, as was Rin's disposition. Rain pelted against Inuyasha's hut as she, Sesshomaru and Ikuto rested on their cots.

From her window she could see the sky: dark, grey clouds hovered over the village, casting a somber shadow over the area. The morning sun was just beginning to rise, but very little light creeped in through the blockage of the clouds.

Rin frowned against her headrest, and sighed. She was going to have to continue with this day, and try not to reveal how somber and depressed she felt, to anyone. Including Sesshomaru. She didn't need him questioning, when he returned to his natural form, why she had been so depressed-looking the few days before he turned back to normal.

She needed to put up a facade. A good one too, though she knew this would be quite a challenge. Rin had never been a good liar, mostly because she never really lied, which meant that she didn't know how to do it. With little practice who would?

So how was she to do this then? She shrugged. She'd find out sooner or later. She had to.

She turned away from the window and faced her husband. He was resting near Ikuto- not close to her. She didn't want him to sleep with her, though he had been doing so the previous nights before.

After the first night it seemed he thought it fine to continue sleeping with her, as if her one and only consented reply meant forever.

She'd said no to him yesterday. She couldn't let him lay next to her. Not this time. She had too much on her mind; too many thoughts rampaging through her head, leaving her with nothing but a bitter taste on her tongue, and a major headache.

He was silent as he slept: serene and at peace. The emotion that etched his face when she'd told him no no longer covered his face. The look of utter betrayal was gone.

Rin was glad for it. She hated that look, especially because it tore at her heart. She also hated that she was being so cold to him. Despised it. But Kohaku was right. She'd been babying Sesshomaru ever since he changed into a... Well, a baby. And that wasn't right. She knew it would only last a week. This was such a short time. She should've acted the way he would've wanted her to from the beginning.

She knew, because of her actions, he was going to remember everything she did: spoiling and treating him with compassion and pity- and he was going to loath her for it.

Rin closed her eyes tightly and let out a long, heavy, worldweary breath. Damn, but she was tired.

She hadn't slept all night because of these thoughts and if she were to look at her reflection she knew she would look terrible, with circles under her eyes, and crust glued to her eye lids.

She sat up, pushed her blanket off of her and stood. Since she wasn't going to sleep she might as well head out.

She tiptoed softly on the floor, trying and succeeding to make little noise that would wake the boys. Once she left her room, she exited the hut and ambled off toward the hill where she'd sat with Sesshomaru a few nights ago and talked.

The place usually exhibited a grand display of the sunrise. Today, Rin was denied the privilege to see something beautiful.

She plopped herself on the dewy, wet grass and laid her head on it. She stared at the sky, watching the clouds move in their almost sluggish pace.

Her heart ached. What did one do to alleviate the sickness?

Rin covered her face and groaned. She knew the answer to that: make love to Sesshomaru.

She was not to think that way. Not now. Not when her husband looked like a child. She wasn't a pervert. Never had been; never would be. But, God, how easy it was to remember how she'd once been with him! It was only six days ago since they'd made love. Such a short time. Too short to forget anything.

He would do the littlest things to make her ready for him, although she didn't know if there ever had been a time since their marriage that she _hadn't _been ready for him.

He would lean into her, and rub his nose against her neck, smelling the curve of it, then bury his face in her hair, taking in the scent of that. He always did this whenever he wanted her. Well, almost always. He either did that or go behind her and lightly bite her ear, then trail his tongue down her neck, all the way to her-

Rin slapped her hands against her blood red cheeks and shook her head.

"Stop that!" she chided herself. "Stop thinking about this. It only makes you yearn even more for him."

And oh, how it did! Even as she told herself to stop, her thoughts continued roaming, against her wishes, and fell to the night before Ikuto had ruined everything.

That night, she and Sesshomaru had decided to camp atop a hill, as they almost alway did. Jaken and Ah-Un were told to stay inside the woods, a few meters away from them. Sesshomaru had given them the order and they had obeyed, walking deep into the greenery.

She'd lain against his chest, as he rested against a tree staring off into the sky, as his fingers raked gently through her soft, brown tresses. He hardly ever did such a thing in front of company, but when they were alone he touched her. Always, he touched her. And she loved this. She always thought it was his way of telling her he couldn't get enough of her. She hoped and prayed it was so.

That night he'd lowered his head into her neck and did a combination of licking, nipping at her ears, and licking her flesh, making her body hot and flushed, and her breath heavy.

He'd said no words, while she whispered his name with a gasp each time he did something that electrified her skin.

His fingers had lightly made circles around her thighs, then moved up and down, until her kimono reached high above her knees.

Finally, he'd uttered a sound. A primitive growl of pleasure, and also of impatience. He wanted her naked. So he made sure this happened. He'd taken off her clothes, with her help, and continued with his curious and contently observant perusal of her body.

He'd later laid her against the grass, as she was now, and straddled her body with his legs. She'd grabbed onto his clothes and tried to rip the damned things off. Her husband's lips had twitched at her zeal, and he'd immediately unclothed himself, leaving himself completely naked before her so that she could peruse his body.

And, oh what a body he had! His stomach had been slim, yet hard, with ripples going down, like a pale river, to his navel, meeting the white curls that met his member.

Rin covered her eyes remembering, and felt how hot her cheeks had become. Her heart hammered against her chest and she licked her lips.

That night had been one filled with pleasure. But most of all, it had been a night filled with love. From her, of course.

After they had finished copulating, they'd rested on the earth, Sesshomaru's arms wrapped around her's. And she'd whispered, "Goodnight, my love."

He gave no reply to that. No verbal one, at least. But he did make her face him, and meet his soft, golden gaze. And yes, it truly was soft. During nights like those, his eyes were always soft and filled with...something for her. Tenderness? Compassion? Admiration? A combination of the three?

Love?

Rin didn't know. And until he said a word, she would never know. Maybe she would ask him- after he got over his anger of being bested by a child, of course. Such a question would seem trivial to him as opposed to his more important subject: his pride.

Rin grimaced. The thought dissipated the desirous sensations that had risen in her a few minutes ago, and filled her, once again, with a heavy dosage of depression.

She really hated being second to his pride.

* * *

Sesshomaru's eyes shot open the second Rin had stood up to leave their room. He'd tried hard to stay away from her. And, in fact, he did just that. He was able to say no to his heart, and forced his body to remain where he lay. But he did so with a cost.

Impatient for Rin's return, he stared at the ceiling, noting the black swirls and lines on the brown and amber wood. His feet smacked each other, his nails drummed his arms- and he couldnt stop moving!

Where did Rin go? He didn't like that she was out alone. She could get hurt. Or worst: she could run away and leave him. Yes, that would be terrible. Horrible. The worst thing to ever happen. More horrible than her saying no to him sleeping with her. And that had been _bad._

He'd laid on his cot which had been beside her's, that night, and she'd quickly told him that she didn't want him sleeping so close to her.

He'd said nothing, only nodded his head, after first looking at her as if she'd betrayed him- for truly, he felt she had- and then he moved his cot next to Ikuto, ignoring the voice of his conscience reminding him how much he disliked the boy. He didn't care about that. Not then. Not now.

What mattered was the fact that Rin had told him to stay away from her. She hadn't said this in those exact words, but that's what he took from what she'd mumbled. He knew that was what she meant.

Sesshomaru bit his lip. The view of the ceiling blurred to an almost watery view, and he lifted his blanket to meet his mouth.

In a muffled whisper he said, "Don't go, Rin. Please."

He didn't go back to sleep. Not with Rin outside doing who knew what.

He refrained from going to her because she wouldn't want him to. At least, he thought so. He sincerely hoped that this phase of her's would die. Because he missed his friend.

He'd just found one. And he didn't want to lose her.

* * *

Later that day, in the evening, Rin, Kohaku, Kagome and Sango had set off to find some plants and herbs for dinner, leaving Inuyasha and Miroku with the children.

Inuyasha had not been pleased with this. It seemed ever since his brother came into the picture Kagome continued to leave him with the jerk. He didn't know why. Maybe she had some hidden agenda. Maybe she thought something would come out of him spending some "quality time" with his big brother.

Ha! What a laugh. Like anything good would come out of this experience. If Inuyasha decided to make friends with his brother Sesshomaru would hate him even more when he returned. If Inuyasha continued to play indifference... Sesshomaru would still hate him. After all, he knew, along with all his friends, about Sesshomaru's embarrassing predicament.

Inuyasha and Miroku sat with one another, watching over the children as they played together near Kagome's well. Ikuto was with Tomoya and Nagisa, while Sesshomaru was-

Inuyasha stared at his brother and frowned. Miroku saw this, and followed his gaze. "He doesn't look very pleased," he commented.

"Yeah. I wonder what's wrong."

"Maybe you should ask him," Miroku said.

Inuyasha blinked and turned to him. "Why should I?"

"Because he looks miserable. Look at him! How can you ask such a question?"

And, in fact, Miroku was right. Sesshomaru did look miserable. He sat away from everyone, with his head bowed down, his chin meeting his chest. The shadow from his bangs covered his eyes so Inuyasha couldn't make out what his brother was staring at, but he did have a stick on his hand and he was making hard, almost frustrated circles in the dirt, with gritted teeth and a clenched jaw.

"Go to him," Miroku said. "He needs to be comforted."

Inuyasha snorted. "The day I comfort the bastard will be the day I lose my balls. Uh-Uh. Nope. I ain't doing it, Miroku. Don't even bother asking."

Miroku shook his head. "I do not think anything bad will come from this, Inuyasha."

He rolled his eyes. "That just shows how much you know him. He's a cold hearted jerk. Why should I care about his feelings?"

"Because, right now, he is not the demon you just described. He is a child."

Inuyasha waved his hands. "He's changing back in, like, another day."

"And do you plan to continue treating your brother with contempt?"

"I'm not treating him with contempt," Inuyasha gritted out. "If anything, I've treated him better than he's ever treated me. I even held the guy's hand!"

"Then if you went that far, what is stopping you from going to him and asking what's wrong?"

Inuyasha groaned. "Miroku... He already hates me. How much more do you think he's going to resent me when he returns, remembering how I showed him compassion, or some other nonsense?"

Miroku's lips quirked. "So you care for his opinion, I see."

"I do not," Inuyasha hotly replied. "I don't give two craps about what he thinks of me."

Miroku tsked. "You, my good friend, are a liar."

"And you, _my good friend_, need to shut the hell up. I ain't going to him and that's final."

"Inuyasha."

"Shut up," he muttered.

"Go."

"I don't wanna."

"Go."

"I. Don't. Want. To."

"Go. I won't stop until you go." Miroku leaned in. "Go. Go. Go. Go. Go. G-"

Inuyasha jumped up, red faced. "Alright! Fine, dammit. Ill go."

Miroku smiled. "Good."

* * *

"Yo, Sessh."

Sesshomaru stared at the grass and ignored his big brother. He focused on the green strands, then grabbed a handful and ripped it from the dirt. He let it fly with the wind.

"Sessh, I'm talking to you. I know you hear me. Look up."

He didn't want to. He wanted to dig a hole in the ground, and continue to dig until he found the other side of the world.

"Sessh-"

"Leave me alone, Inuyasha," he grumbled. "I want to be left alone."

Inuyasha crouched down next to him and propped his elbows on his knees, hands dangling between them. His brow furrowed at Sesshomaru's soft, yet miserable tone.

"What's wrong, Sessh? You don't look too happy."

"Lea' me 'lone."

"Nope. Can't do that, bro. Not until you tell me why you look so sad."

"I'n not sad," he lied. "I'n fine. Lea' me 'lone."

"Sessh..."

He looked up at him sharply, and his eyes were red as blood. "I told you to leave me alone," he snapped. "Leave."

Inuyasha cocked his head to the side. His brother was miserable: the proof was as clear as day. Shock filled his gaze, then concern quickly followed suit. Was the boy worried about Rin? "Rin'll come back. You don't have to worry about her."

Sesshomaru's eye color returned to its natural hue. "You don't know that," he muttered, lowering his head. "She left with Kohaku."

"And? What does that mean?"

"She likes him," he said, and his voice broke at the end. "He came yesterday and she's been ignawing me ever since."

_Ignawing?_He meant ignoring, right? "She's not ignoring you, Sessh. She's just going through some stuff."

"I'n her friend. She's s'posed to tell me what's wrong with her."

"She will. In time."

"No, she won't. Not unless Kohaku leaves, which I doubt he will." Sesshomaru rubbed his neck with his chin. "She doesn't love me anymore. She loves Kohaku."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. His mouth even dropped for a few seconds before he caught himself. How did Sessh know about love? Wait- _did_he? "How do you know that?"

"Because she left me again to go with him. Because she didn't let me sleep with her yesterday. Because she turned away from me as if she didn't see me. Because... Because..." His lips began to tremble so he bit them down and swallowed thickly. "Because she hurt my feelings."

Inuyasha could hardly believe what was coming out of his mouth! He had no idea Sesshomaru could feel so much. Had he always been like this, but hid it behind his cold facade? Or had it died with time?

He honestly didn't know why Rin decided to change the way she acted with him. Did she think it would change how Sesshomaru felt, after he returned, if she treated him coldly instead of with compassion?

Inuyasha raked his fingers through his hair. "Sessh, how long has this been going on?"

"One whole day."

"Only a day? It's only been one day and you're getting all worked up over such a short amount of time?"

"It took me a short amount of time to become Rin's friend. It could take me even less to lose her."

Inuyasha arched a brow at him. What a wise statement. Was he maturing slowly before changing back to his natural form?

"You're right, Sessh."

Sesshomaru looked up. "I am?"

He nodded. "You should tell Rin this."

Sesshomaru frowned. "I should?"

"How else do you expect her to know she's hurting your feelings? Maybe she doesn't know."

He crossed his arms over his chest and hmphed. "She should," he grumbled. "She knows I hate it when she's sad. She should know I hate it when she's cold like mother."

"Did you tell her this?"

Sessh blushed. "No."

"Then how's she supposed to know?"

"A 'cause it's obvious!" he cried. "How can anyone act like that and not expect to hurt the udder person? She must be stupid not to know."

"Sessh," Inuyasha said in a warning tone. He didn't like Sessh calling Rin names no matter how hurt he was. "Don't call her that."

Sesshomaru sniffed. "I'n sorry." His eyes watered; Inuyasha could smell it accumulating. He rubbed the nape of his neck and knelt before him.

"Sessh-"

"Don't tell Rin I called her that, allight?" Sesshomaru practically begged him, suppliantly. "Don't tell her that. I'll never say it again."

"Sessh-"

"Promise me, Inuyasha. Prom-"

"That's enough, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha snapped. He didn't care if anyone heard. At that moment, he was suddenly furious. Yes, his brother was a child, but strong Inu-youkai blood ran through his veins. And so did an abundant amount of pride. Where the hell was it? "Get yourself together, Sesshomaru. Stop acting like this! It's only been one day. Tell Rin how you feel. She'll change after that- I promise. Just stop- stop whining."

Sesshomaru's back stiffened and red gleamed in his eyes again. A hard look of anger and stubbornness covered his face and his teeth clenched so hard together Inuyasha thought they'd turn to powder. "I. Am. Not. Whining!" Sesshomaru growled. "I don't whine. Ever."

Inuyasha liked this attitude. He decided to work with it. "That's not what I'm seeing. I'm seeing a cry baby. Real Inu-youkai don't cry like you do."

"You've never seen a real dog demon. What do you know? I'm not whining, I say! Stop lying."

"I don't know," Inuyasha continued. "I see a whiner. If you were the dog demon I thought you were you wouldn't be acting like a baby. You'd go straight to Rin and ask her what happened to her."

Uncertainty covered his gaze. "But what if she-"

"No buts, Sessh. When she comes, go to her. Where's your pride? Don't hide from the woman."

Sesshomaru nodded his head. "You're right, brudder."

Inuyasha grunted. "Of course I am."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "Only this time."

"Ha! Let me tell you, Sessh, I've been right many-"

"I told you I don't like dat nickname. Why do you keep calling me that?"

"'Cause your name's too long, that's why."

"How would you like it if I gave you a nickname?" he said. "I don't think you'd like it."

"That depends.

"On what?"

"Whether the name's awesome."

Sesshomaru barked out a laugh. "You make me laugh, half breed." Then something strange happened to his eyes. A sparkle formed there. A strange, evil looking gleam. "I know the nick name I'll use!"

Inuyasha groaned. He knew what was coming. "Sessh, please-"

"I'm calling you Yasha."

He blinked. Well, that wasn't what he expected. "Eh?"

"Yasha. That's your new name. I'n not gonna call you Inuyasha any longer. No more. From now on, you shall be Yasha."

He actually liked it. "R-really?"

"Yes." Sesshomaru stood up, dropping the stick. "I declare it today. From this day forth you shall be-"

And suddenly everything froze. Or rather, everything in Sesshomaru froze. A peculiar scent filled his nostrils. A metallic scent: bitter, yet warm.

Somehow, he knew that smell. He couldn't recall ever sniffing it out before. After all, she had never been hurt while by his side, but somehow he just knew something had happened to Rin. Something or someone had caused her to bleed.

He looked up at the sky and found Jaken's lizard demon heading toward Inuyasha's hut.

That was when be began to run.

His brother followed after him, trying to meet his lightning speed. When he came up to the village, he saw Ah-Un on the grass. He came to a sudden halt and watched the demon's passengers-Jaken, Kagome and Sango jumping off the animal, only to stay in front of it, looking up.

Sesshomaru tried to find Rin, but he couldn't see her over the demon's saddle. Where was his friend? He could still smell her blood. In fact, the scent had grown even stronger.

Inuyasha stood beside him, looking at what was going on. Then he began to walk toward them with long, purposeful steps.

Sesshomaru followed.

"What happened?" Inuyasha asked his wife. She was still looking up at the saddle.

She turned to him. "Rin hurt herself," she said softly.

Something inside Sesshomaru shattered when he heard his sister say that. He knew it. He stepped forward. "Where is she?" he growled, throwing aside all propriety. "Where is my Rin?"

She pointed at Ah-Un. "She's up there. Kohaku's helping her come down."

_Kohaku._Sesshomaru saw red. This was the human's fault. No one told him this, but he just knew it was true. He growled loud and clear, for all of them to hear. A yellow and green light formed at his finger tips, and just as he was about to jump onto the saddle and kill Kohaku, Inuyasha grabbed his hand.

Sesshomaru distantly heard his brother hiss in pain due to the poison now licking his flesh, but he focused all of his energy instead on getting free from his hold. "Let me go!" he roared.

"Sessh- calm down."

"No! I'n gonna kill him!"

Inuyasha picked him up against his chest. Sesshomaru kicked and screamed at him, demanding to be set free. "Let me go! I gotta see Rin!"

"I'll let you go as soon as you calm down!"

"I will not calm down. Not while that _human_is with my Rin!"

Inuyasha moved him away from the group. "Sessh-"

"What is going on here?" Kohaku barked, perking his head up, over Ah-Un's saddle. He looked at the brother's reprovingly "Rin's resting. Shut it."

Sesshomaru pushed Inuyasha's chest. "I'll show you who needs to shut it!"

Kohaku arched a brow at him. "Uh... What's wrong? What did I do?"

"You hurt Rin!" he snapped. His eyes were still red but he was crying now and he couldnt help it. Inuyasha wouldn't let him kill Kohaku, so he was angry and frustrated. And scared.

What was wrong with Rin? Was she dying? No, she couldn't die. She was too perfect to die.

"What happened to her?" Inuyasha asked Kohaku.

Kohaku lifted Rin onto his arms and gently carried her limp body down Ah-Un's back. When he met the surface he cocked his head toward the hut, motioning for the boys to go inside with him.

Inuyasha ran with his brother in his arms to meet him there.

"What happened to her?" he said again, looking at her pale figure. He couldn't see any wounds on her face or arms.

They entered Inuyasha's main room and rested Rin on the floor. They surrounded her and spoke in whispers.

Sesshomaru stared at her, but he listened to what the men were saying.

"We were looking for plants near a river. Rin had decided to get a drink from there and I guess she slipped on a wet rock or something." He shrugged. "I don't really know. One second she was walking to the river, the next she was on the floor, clutching her leg."

"Her leg?"

"Yes." He pointed at her right leg. There was no blood that they could see but her kimono did have a gaping hole at the right side of her thigh. Kohaku had a black bandage, one of his own, Inuyasha guessed, wrapped around that area.

"Why's she asleep?"

Kohaku rubbed his neck. "There was a lot of blood."

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru paled.

"Not much," Kohaku rushed out. "Nothing detrimental. She'll live. She fainted mostly because the blood made her dizzy."

They both relaxed. Sesshomaru more so because he had been tense since the beginning. Inuyasha felt this, and he believed the boy was well enough to be free. He didn't think he'd try to kill Kohaku knowing it wasn't his fault, which he suspected was what Sesshomaru thought.

Sesshomaru knelt beside his wife and grabbed her hand. He stared at her pale figure, pale himself, and then rested his head on her lap.

Inuyasha and Kohaku saw this and quickly turned away. The moment was too intimate for them to witness.

Kagome soon came in with new bandages-white ones, with a bottle of one of her medicines, and another with a cream to stop infection.

She saw Sesshomaru, and lowered her head. Then she sat beside Rin and told the men, "You have to go."

They nodded and stood up to leave. Inuyasha was about to tell Sesshomaru to come with them, but he stood quiet.

Sesshomaru did not know the woman was his wife, but his feelings for her had not changed. Rin was _his_woman. His heart knew that much. And he hated it when bad things happened to her. Everyone knew this.

The men left the room.

Kagome worked with Rin even as Sesshomaru continued to quietly lay his head on her chest. She lifted the woman's kimono over her stomach and unbandaged the wet, bloodstained cloth. There was a large, reddish-purple scar there. One that started at the top of her knee and ended at the end part of the top of her thigh. Kagome gently washed the wound with a wet cloth, then, once most of the blood was gone, she applied some of her greenish-black cream over it. The cream was cool. Cool enough to make Rin flinch.

Sesshomaru felt this movement and sat up. His bangs covered his eyes, but Kagome knew he was crying. Rin's kimono was damp where he laid.

He stared at Rin, noticing how her eyes began to flutter open. But they did so so slowly, fanning her cheeks with grey shadows. He waited, biting his lips for her gaze to focus on him. Once this happened, she smiled softly.

Sesshomaru immediately smiled in return. Tears continued to fall, but his smile never wavered.

"Hi," she whispered.

He swallowed before he croaked an: "Hello."

She held his hand gently, but he grabbed onto it with all his might. Well, with all the strength he could use that wouldn't hurt her.

"You got a booboo," he said. "But Kagome is fixing it all up." He turned to Kagome. "Right? You gonna fix my friend, right?"

Kagome couldn't look at him. She couldn't turn her gaze away from Rin's wound. She didn't want to see Sesshomaru. She would cry if she did so. She knew she would. His voice alone broke her heart.

He frowned. "Kagome?"

She nodded jerkily. "Yes. I'm going to heal her the best way I can. Don't worry."

His smile wobbled when he turned to Rin. "See? She's gonna make you all better."

Rin swallowed thickly. Her wound didn't hurt so much as the pain in her chest because of the look on her husband's face. He was so concerned about her, he didn't even bother to wipe the tears that were trailing down his cheeks.

She lifted her hand and wiped his cool, pink cheeks with them. "Sesshomaru, don't cry," she told him in a soft tone. One she promised not to use with him but couldn't help but use at a time like this. "I'm fine. There's no need to worry. It's just a small scar."

He shook his head. "For Rin I will always worry. Especially when she's hurt."

Rin forced herself not to cry. If she cried he would cry even more.  
She smiled half heartedly. "It's not so bad. Look, Kagome's already bandaging it up for me. Once she does this I'll be able to walk like new."

Kagome snorted. "You're staying in bed for two days, max. And that's final."

Rin frowned. "But I-"

Kagome raised her hand. She knew what she was going to say. She had to leave before Sesshomaru returned to his rightful form. He wouldn't want to be in Inuyasha's village.

"I know. I know," she said. "But it isn't safe for you to leave with your leg like this."

"But he's-"

"I know, Rin. We'll see if your leg's better by then, but you need to wait."

Rin sighed. "Fine. I'll just will it to get better. You're going to will it to get better too, right Sesshomaru?"

He nodded his head. "Yes. I'n gonna pray all the time. You're gonna get better. And I'n gonna stay with you all-" He paused and turned away, but not quick enough. Rin noticed the shuttered look in his gaze before he bowed his head.

She touched his hand. "Sesshomaru? What happened?"

"I was going to say that I shall stay with you 'til your wound heals but...but...I don't know if you want that."

"Why wouldn't I want that?"

He looked up at her, then back down. "Do you... Do you still want me? To stay with you, that is?"

She frowned. "Of course I do. Why would you think-"

"A 'cause of yesterday," he told her so softly she had to strain her ears to hear it.

Once she did, she closed her eyes. Guilt ate at her stomach. He thought she didn't want him anymore because of how she acted. Of course he did, she thought bitterly. Since the day she "met" him she'd been kind and gentle to him, and suddenly, out of the blue, she became cold and callous. Why wouldn't he think she changed her mind?

She was an ass. A foolish ass. A foolish ass who hurt her husband's feelings.

And it broke her in two.

She looked at him with all the kindness and love in the world, and told him straight, "Don't ever think that, Sesshomaru. Ever. I will never stop wanting you. Don't you ever forget that."

His golden eyes were large and bright. "So you want me to stay?"

"Forever."

He grinned at her. And she saw what she had missed earlier that morning: something beautiful.

* * *

Once Kagome was done with everything, she left the room leaving the two alone. Sesshomaru rested next to Rin and promised repeatedly that he'd never leave her side. Not even if she was bedridden for life.

Rin chuckled and rolled her eyes not believing him. He saw it and told her most adamantly that he was serious about what he said and didn't like that she wasn't taking him "sewiously."

"I'n sewious, Rin," he told her. "I'll stay. _Foreeeber._And I can do it, too, 'cause I'n inortal."

"Inortal? Sesshomaru, do you mean immortal?"

"I said that."

"No, you-" Rin shook her head. That wasn't important.

The boy snuggled up against her, making sure he didn't touch her- only her arms. They stood there in silence for a few minutes, hearing the villagers, including Inuyasha and his family, making noises outside the hut.

Then Sesshomaru gently pulled Rin's arm. "Um, Rin?"

"Yes?"

"What were you talking to Kagome about, about you leaving in two days?"

"She was just making sure I don't plan to leave until my wound heals, that's all."

"Oh." He pulled her arm again. "Um, Rin?"

"Hmmm?"

"I love you."


	10. Chapter 10

**I know it's been a while and I'm sorry. Fortunately, school is over so I have more time to write! YAY! P.S. I don't own Inuyasha.**

* * *

Rin stared at Sesshomaru. She blinked once. Then twice. "W-what?" she croaked, her face paling by the second.

Sesshomaru hid himself behind her arm, but not before she noticed the light tinge of red that flooded his cheeks. "I said," he muttered softly, sounding almost embarrassed, "I love you."

Rin swallowed thickly. Inwardly, she struggled with believing his words. He said he loved her; was it true? He was so young; how would he know what love was? And was it truly possible for him to fall for her so quickly? "S-Sesshomaru?"

"My name is Sesshy," he grumbled, still under her arm.

"Sesshy... Please," she licked her lips which had chapped, "let me see your face."

He gently shook his head. "Nuh-uh."

"Please," she whispered hoarsely.

"I don't want to."

"Why?"

"A 'cause my cheeks are really hot. And I know they're red, 'cause every time this happens they get weally, weally, red."

She stared at the ceiling, then closed her eyes after taking a deep, tremulous breath. She needed to remain calm. _No weeping_, she told herself, mentally. He would become worried and ask questions that wouldn't be as important as the ones she felt like asking him now. "Sesshomaru, lift up your head. I... I won't laugh at you."

"I n'care if you laugh. I like your laugh," he muttered.

She let out a raspy chuckle. "I'm glad."

He lifted his head just a smidgen to take a peak at her, only letting her see one golden eye. "I'n glad you're glad."

She shook her head. "Sesshy, lift up your head, fully. Do it or I'm going to have to get up and pick you up myself."

His head shot up like an arrow sprung from a bow. "No!" he cried. "You can't get up. You still has a booboo and it might open up if you move."

Rin bit the inside of her lip. "Alright. I won't get up. But only if you don't hide and tell me why you said that."

He cocked his head to the side, giving her a bewildered look. "What did I say? I can't 'member."

Rin narrowed her eyes at him. Was he deliberately trying to evade a discussion about what he'd just confessed to her? "You just told me that you... You..." Rin choked out the next words, "love me."

He lowered his head and his white bangs shadowed his eyes, but not his face. He then crossed his legs together, tightening his garb around his thighs, and toyed with it. "Was I not supposed to say that?" he asked in an achingly adorable whisper.

Rin's heart tore in two. She suddenly wanted to wrap her arms around her husband and snuggle him against her chest like a doll. She rubbed her forehead with her calloused fingers. "N-no, that's fine. I just want to know why you said it."

"A 'cause it's true. I love Rin."

"Why? I mean, how do you know?"

"'Cause I asked you and you told me love is when you always want to be with that person. You want to hug them lots and be with them forebber. And I want to be with Rin for-forever." He played with his fingers nervously. "I don't like it when you leave me. I waited for you all day and it hurt. It was like I had to peepee but I couldn't do it 'cause there were no trees or leaves to be found."

She did not understand his logic. Almost laughed out loud at that statement, but it wasn't the time to do that. "What?"

"I couldn't find your hug when I needed it. And I needed it badly because you hurt my feelings."

She swallowed again. "So why go in to my arms?"

He gave her a quick, inexpedient glance. "Because you don't get mad when I cry."

"Oh. I... er, yes. That's true."

"I know. Yasha doesn't like it. Says a youkai lord shouldn't do it. But I'n not a youkai lord yet. I'n just Sesshomaru."

Just as Rin was about to comment on that statement, she heard quick footsteps fluttering along the floor. Ikuto barged into the room, sweaty and wide-eyed. "Rin!" he exclaimed at the doorway.

She looked up at him with one arched, black brow. "Yes?"

"I heard you were hurt!" He narrowed his eyes at her and growled, "Who did it?"

Rin rolled her eyes. She didn't understand these boys. Was she as easy to love as they made it seem? She doubted it. The adult Sesshomaru wasn't like the child. "No one did it," she told him. "But if you want to put the blame on someone you can point it at me."

He gave her a confused look.

"I was clumsy and hit myself against a rock."

His mouth formed a tiny, pink O. "I see..." Then his gaze fell on Sesshomaru who was holding onto Rin and staring at Ikuto with a look mingled with a hint of possession and fury.

"Had I interrupted something important?"

Rin waved her hand. "It's fine."

He cocked his head to the side. "You don't look very comfortable laying on that cot."

Rin's lips twitched. "I'm not."

Sesshomaru glared at her. "Why didn't you tell me?" he demanded.

Why? She thought. Well, because her discomfort was his fault. His arm was under hers and the way it was positioned was not comfortable. But she didn't want to tell him that at the time because it would change the subject. Which Ikuto did on his own.

She sighed. It was better off this way. Rin turned to Ikuto. He swept into the room with his green hair moving against his neck. His eyes were a calm grey; quite beautiful now that Rin bothered to observe them.

"Where is everybody?" she asked while still staring. It was as if clouds were gently traveling in circles beneath them.

"Outside still. Inuyasha told me what happened and I rushed over as soon as I could. You should be more careful, Rin," he chided. "If you know you're clumsy you shouldn't be near any rocks or dangerous objects."

Sesshomaru nodded beside her. "He's right. You shouldn't be near anything hazardous."

She rolled her eyes. "Haha, boys. I'm not that clumsy."

"I don't know," Ikuto drawled. "The bandage on your leg says otherwise."

Her kimono was currently covering that bandage so how did he know it was there? "How do you-"

Ikuto chuckled and smiled mischievously. "I'll never tell."

"Ikuto," Rin growled.

He looked away from her and blushed. He bit his lips and mumbled, "I don't want to tell you."

Sesshomaru sat up and frowned. "Whaz going on?"

"Ikuto!" Rin barked. She narrowed her eyes at him, and her brown depths cackled with rage. She already knew how the boy knew the exact position of her bandage; she just wanted him to confess. His word in front of Sesshomaru, who would be her witness, would make her next actions justifiable.

Ikuto gave her a quick look, then covered his eyes with his bangs. "I, uh... It's a gift. I just know certain things-"

"Ikuto!"

"I can see through your kimono!" he quickly confessed.

Sesshomaru gasped like an old woman who'd just been granted the privilege of witnessing a scandal. "How could you do that, Ikuto? Do you have no honor?"

Lightning flashed in Ikuto's eyes when he turned sharply to glare at Sesshomaru. "Of course I have honor."

"Then how can you look through an older woman's clothes?" Sesshomaru shook his head. He looked half disappointed at Ikuto. Rin almost smiled. Unfortunately, the current predicament didn't warrant humor.

"Have you used this power on anyone else?" Rin said, darkly.

"No!" Ikuto cried.

He knew Rin did not believe him by the skeptical look on her face. "I'm telling the truth," he stated.

"Have you looked at Nagisa-"

Ikuto jumped up, red faced. "Never! I would never do such a thing without her permission. I promise you, Rin, I have not done this with anyone else. I just did it because I was worried."

Rin's heart softened against the demon. Damn her kind soul! "Well, don't do it again," she gruffly replied.

"I won't. Promise."

He sat back down and leaned against the wall.

She laid there on the floor, still uncomfortable, but not because of Sesshomaru. He was no longer laying on her arm- he was sitting up. She just hated being on her back when the sun was still out, and the day was beautiful. It wasn't fair! Damn her clumsy feet. She just _had_ to slip on that rock and injure herself. How was she supposed to go about the task of being with Sesshomaru during his change in the woods? She could hardly walk without threatening to open the wound. And she needed to be some place other than in Inuyasha's village because the place would quickly remind him of the numerous debts he would now owe his half brother.

Rin groaned. He was going to change back in a day and a half, and she needed to be far from here. She could ask Jaken and Ah-Un to come with her and fly her off deeply into the woods, but she doubted Sesshomaru would want them there to witness his transformation. And if he did, he would probably only use them as punching bags.

Sesshomaru lightly tapped Rin's arm. She turned to him. His golden eyes were looking down at her with concern- an emotion he'd never revealed to her before. Lust, yes, but fear, anxiety, hurt and concern? Never. Would he be willing to bestow these same expressions when he returned?

She doubted it, just as she doubted everything else.

"Are you well, Rin? You groaned."

"I'm alright. I'm just thinking."

"About who?"

How did he know she was thinking about a person? What, did Sesshomaru have a mind reading power she wasn't aware of? "About my husband."

She heard a feint choking sound and chose to ignore Ikuto.

Sesshomaru tilted his head. "What about him?"

"I miss him, that's all."

"Oh... Well, he should be back any time now."

"Yes, very soon," Ikuto muttered loud enough for them both to hear.

Sesshomaru turned to him. "You know her husband?"

Ikuto nodded. "I have had the misfortune of meeting him, yes."

"When?"

"A while back."

"How was he?"

He gave Sesshomaru a hard look as if he were describing _him_ instead of Rin's husband. Sesshomaru squirmed. "Arrogant and mean."

His mouth dropped. "And you married this man?" he asked Rin.

She snorted. He was that man! "Yes, I did," she said proudly. If he forgot all else, she prayed he remembered this moment as she showed off her pride for her husband.

"Why?" he asked, sounding rather incredulous. "He sounds bad."

"Ikuto met him at a bad time."

_"I did not!"_

"You did too," she snapped.

"I told him specifically not to use the path. It wasn't my fault he didn't listen."

"He could've taken your mother on, any day!"

Ikuto barked out a laugh. "The same way he handled me, right?" He shook his head. "I gave your husband a fair warning. He should've taken it and used a different route. But nooo, he had to be all 'I'm Se- I mean, strong and big. I can do as I please.' He needed to be humbled."

Rin's nostrils flared. "Because of your actions my husband will never be the same."

"That was the point, Rin. I meant him no harm. He just needed to learn a lesson."

"And who are you to give him one?"

"I have all the rights in the world to do as I please."

"He is your elder."

Ikuto quirked a brow at that. "Really? Tell me Rin: how old is he?"

He caught her there. She had no idea. What did that say about her? She glowered. "Centuries."

"And how do you know I'm not more than that?"

"Are you?" Sesshomaru asked with huge eyes filled with intrigue and a tinge of awe.

Rin stared at him. How old could he be? Was his aging process even slower than her husband's? What was Ikuto? "Who are you?" she said softly. "What are you?"

"It isn't important."

"It is if you wish to continue coming here."

He stammered. "W-what do you mean?"

"I will tell Inuyasha what you did to my husband."

"Please don't," he begged her. His eyes took on a dark grey hue; the kind one saw before a rain fall. It was truly heart rending and caused Rin to relent.

"I won't, Ikuto," she told him gently. "Just tell me what you are."

"I'm a demon."

"I've never met a demon with your gifts."

"That's because I'm not a demon from here. I'm a foreigner."

"From the continent?"

He shook his head. "Farther."

"How much farther?"

"Other world, farther."

Rin, and even Sesshomaru's gazes focused on Ikuto. His words were implying something possible. But was it really so hard to believe in other worldly creatures? she thought. This world alone was filled with mysteries- who knew what the great beyond held. "Are you telling me you're-"

"I'm not telling you anything specific. Just that I'm a demon from another world."

That was good enough for her.

"Why are you here?"

"We were kicked out."

"Why?" Sesshomaru asked, edging closer to Ikuto. His elbows were on his knees and his attention was held completely by Ikuto's words.

"Mother and father rebelled against our maker." He waved his hands. "But that's a story too long for me to explain. And it's not important."

"Ikuto," Rin said quietly, "I see how you look at my niece."

Red colored his entire face. "I... It's hard to hide."

"I know." She met his gaze. "I won't let you hurt her."

Her gave her an almost wounded look. "I would burn in Hell with father before ever marring her tender flesh."

"She's young."

"I can wait centuries for a girl like her."

Rin shook her head, smiling. Young love.

Sesshomaru frowned. "Iz he talking about Nagisa?"

Ikuto replied before Rin could say a word: "Yes."

Sesshomaru glared at Ikuto. "I'n related to her. I don't want to be related to you."

Ikuto growled, "I had forgotten about that fact till now. Thank you for reminding me, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru frowned. "Why are you thanking me?"

He didn't understand sarcasm, Rin thought. He'd yet to experience it enough to comprehend its meaning. "Boys," she muttered. "I'm sleepy. May I have some peace?"

Their lips clamped shut and they sat there in silence. Rin harrumphed. "I would like to rest _alone._"

"Oh." Ikuto stood up to leave. "I shall see you at dinner." Then he exited the hut, leaving Sesshomaru and Rin together.

In the past she would have enjoyed his company. At present time, she just wanted some time to herself. Her wound was still throbbing beneath her clothes, and she could hardly move it without wincing. She cleared her throat. "Sesshomaru, I-"

"No."

She blinked, clearly taken aback. "What?"

"I'n not leaving," he stubbornly replied. His chin jutted out and his jaw tightened.

"But-"

"I'n staying to watch you."

Rin pulled her bangs back and blew out some air. "Sesshomaru-"

"I don't want to leave."

"Sesshy..."

He gave her a glassy eyed looked, and pouted. The fiend. How dare he give her that look! It was positively gorgeous. "Fine," she grumbled. "Just be silent."

"I'll be as quiet as a mouse."

"Make sure you don't squeak like one."

He covered his mouth to stifle a giggle. Rin lifted her hand and placed it atop his own. She lightly put it on his lap and said, "Don't hide it from me."

He understood. "Allight, Rin. I won't."

"Promise?"

"Yes."

Silence ensued for the next ten minutes. Sesshomaru watched Rin as she closed her eyes and breathed in evenly. He desperately wanted to lay within the crook of her arms, or on top of her lap, but he gave her the space to rest as she wished. He had his Rin back. The one that loved him in return. The one that didn't care much for proprietary, and more for the person. She let him smile and laugh with her; something father strongly disapproved of, for a demon lord wasn't supposed to reveal any emotion in front of a human. And she let him cry. He still despised doing it, but not because he knew she would discipline him for doing so. He just hated being such a baby.

He sighed. He genuinely looked forward to getting older. He would be taken seriously at that age- not just by Rin, but by all. And no one would dare disrespect him for he would be a strong, powerful demon. It was in his blood.

He looked around the room and found another cot at the right hand corner, beside a large white, empty bowl. Sesshomaru stood up, retrieved it and then placed it beside Rin's as quietly as he could.

He lay next to her, watching her fall into a fitful sleep. He reached for her hand and clasped it with his own, feeling the rough texture of her skin. He loved the way it felt. It wasn't soft and smooth as it may have seemed, but tough and calloused as if she worked and toiled with these hands.

Sesshomaru traced the lines with his nails, gently so that he wouldn't hurt her. Then he placed it by his face and lightly kissed it.

He whispered good evening and goodnight to her, and closed his eyes thinking about the future. Maybe Rin would let him live with her for a time. If her husband willed it, of course. He wondered if the man was as bad as Ikuto said, than thought it best for him to form his own opinion of the man after meeting him. If he wasn't good enough for Rin and caused her to hurt in any way, he would destroy the man and keep Rin for himself. And he would never hurt Rin. Ever. Not so long as he lived, because doing so would only hurt himself...

They slept together for the rest of the day, holding each other's hands.

* * *

It was late in the evening of the seventh day and clouds were beginning to hover over the village, grey with water, darkening the sky. Jaken tapped his green feet along the dirt road. He'd crossed his arms over his chest a few minutes ago, and sighed enough sighs to last him a month. Or a year; he didn't really know. In a few hours Sesshomaru would be himself again, and Jaken was anxious for the event to come at hand already. He missed his master dearly, and despised having to look at that tiny, weak version of his once formidable lord.

This week had been pure torment for him; seeing the great demon laugh with hanyous, enjoying their company rather than his own! It was positively insulting. And it made Jaken incredibly jealous. The demon boy didn't even remember his family-not even Rin!- and yet he preferred their company as opposed to his. Why, he hadn't even been invited to one of their dinners, and only Sesshomaru could order Jaken around- no one else. He would never allow it.

During this past week he hardly ever entered Inuyasha's home. In fact, he and Ah-Un spent most of their time at the front gate of the village. He wasn't comfortable being surrounded by so many humans, and his master didn't seem to need him.

Bitter tears formed at Jaken's eyes and he whimpered. Ah-Un heard the sound and cocked one of his heads to the side. It groaned in its language. Jaken understood, though.

"Yes, of course I am crying," he snapped. "Can't you see the great big tears falling down my cheeks?"

The demon groaned again.

"Why, you ask? Well, isn't it obvious? Milord has abandoned us!"

Another groan.

He sighed. "I know he'll be changing back in a few hours. And he'll remember us, too, but I'm going to be positively livid when he comes looking for me. I won't be in a pleasant mood."

Groan.

"Ah-Un, you're stating the obvious. Of course I know he won't like that. He'll probably throw a rock at me as he always does when I don't give him a proper welcoming party." He humphed. "But I don't care."

Groan.

"Because he didn't care this week. He focused more on the humans and half breeds, than on his servants. Aren't you vexed?"

He groaned again, telling him very seriously, "No."

"Well, I do," Jaken grumbled. "I'll be relieved and happy for his return, but I won't show it. He needn't see that. He doesn't care." Jaken's lips trembled. "He never cares!" he whined.

"What are you crying about now, Jaken?" Inuyasha said from behind him.

Jaken whirled around and found the half breed standing before him. He was in his classic red attire, probably too poor to purchase something new. Jaken sneered. "What are you doing here?"

"It's my village. I move where I please."

"I don't want you here." He waved him away. "Move along, half breed."

Inuyasha punched his head. Jaken shouted in pain and a large bump formed there. "What- why'd you do that for?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Saw a bug there."

Jaken began to jump around and scream. "Gah! Get it off me! Get it off me!"

Inuyasha keh'd. "I was only kidding there, toad."

Jaken stiffened and he glowered. "You are evil!" he shrilled.

Inuyasha sighed. "Yeah, I guess..."

"Don't make me use my staff-"

"Would you shut it? I came here to ask you something."

Surprisingly, Jaken stood quiet.

"I need Ah-Un."

Jaken eyed him wearily. "Why?"

"Not for now," Inuyasha said. "Later."

"What for?"

"Rin needs him for the morning."

Jaken understood. "We know. We will be leaving together before Lord Sesshomaru-"

Inuyasha lightly scratched his ear. "Uh... She said she just wants Ah-Un."

Jaken glared. "Did she?" he growled. "And why is that?"

"She's afraid Sesshomaru will use you as a punching bag when he returns."

"He will no-" Jaken paused. Sesshomaru probably would. He nodded. His mistress's consideration for his welfare greatly pleased him. "Very well, then. But who will go with her?"

Inuyasha's eyes darkened. He gritted out, "They told me it would be best if she did this by herself."

Jaken did not know who "they" were. He just knew they were insane. "Have they gone mad!"

"Yeah, I said something like that. Unfortunately, they don't want to listen to reason."

"They are being irrational. Sesshomaru will not be pleased when he returns. His pride has been battered. He will try to prove himself somehow."

"They think he won't do anything to Rin."

Jaken hmphed. "I can almost agree to that. Sesshomaru cares for the girl."

Inuyasha said, almost casually, but with a hint of curiosity, "You think he loves her?"

Jaken gave Inuyasha a disgusted look. "He cannot love. It is not in him to feel such an emotion."

"Huh." Pause. "You really think so?"

"Yes."

"Than how do you explain the way he's been with Rin this whole week?"

"I can't," he grumbled. The child lord stuck to Rin like demon blood. "I think the spell muddled his brains."

"Looks authentic to me."

"I don't care what you think. It is not possible for milord to love. It takes a demon with a heart to feel that way, and Sesshomaru has none."

Inuyasha crouched down, his hands dangling between his legs. "How can you say that? Isn't he your friend?"

"I am not worthy to be his friend," he sniffed. "And besides, I did not intend to insult him. I am only being honest. Milord cannot love."

Inuyasha's brows furrowed below his white bangs. "What do you mean?"

"It is not in him to love. I already said it. It is in his blood to have a cold heart. His mother is that way and so was his father."

"But our father loved my-"

"She was the exception."

"And Rin isn't for Sesshomaru? I mean, the demon did marry her- a human."

"Yes," Jaken sighed. "It shocked us all."

Inuyasha nodded.

"But just because he has married the woman does not mean he loves her. Love proves itself, I believe. And he has not proved his affections. Not in that way. I have yet to see him reveal any tender emotions toward Lady Rin."

Inuyasha sincerely doubted that for some reason. "What do you mean? They don't... You know- make love?"

The blood rushing to Jaken's head was so thick even Inuyasha could see it. "Of c-c-course they do! But that proves noth-"

"How do you know? Do you watch them?"

Jaken gave him a look of disgust. "Why would I ever watch such a thing?"

"Curiosity?"

"I am not as perverted as you are."

Inuyasha muttered something under his breath, but Jaken failed to hear it.

"Like I said," Jaken continued. "Milord has yet to show any tender emotions toward his wife, and second, his pride is still number one in his life."

"I know that," Inuyasha muttered.

"Then you know what that means. Sesshomaru cannot love her and his pride."

"How do you know?"

"Don't _you_ know?"

Inuyasha understood, and realized Jaken was right. After Kagome came into his life, she became more important to him than breathing. He loved the woman more than he ever thought he could love another person. She was his heart. His pride meant very little when she was by his side. For all anyone knew, Kagome and his family were his pride and joy. But they were also his most treasured gifts, and caused him to experience a large amount of humility every time he looked at them. He never earned them (who could earn such love?) but once he had them he never squandered or misused them.

Could Sesshomaru feel as strongly as Inuyasha did for his family? He knew their father did for he had given up his life for Inuyasha's mother, but was it in Sesshomaru to feel such an unselfish emotion toward Rin?

After this week, Inuyasha had seen a side to Sesshomaru he never thought he would ever witness. This Sesshomaru loved Rin more than anything. Was this just a tiny reflection of what the adult demon felt, but kept hidden from everyone else?

Inuyasha hoped so. He truly hated the fact that Rin, Kagome, Kohaku and even Miroku all agreed that leaving Rin alone with him would be the most prudent thing to do. He didn't want the demon to take his anger out on her. She was confident he wouldn't lay a finger on her, but Inuyasha had witnessed mass murders made by Sesshomaru in merely a few hours apart from one another. He was naturally violent. Would he hold this back from Rin after having been so helpless and weak for so long?

Damn, but he was confused and scared, too. He didn't want his sister to get hurt. And he didn't want Sesshomaru to get hurt either, for bruising Rin would surely wound him inside. After all these years, Inuyasha had no reason to doubt that he cared for the girl. Love was different, but he couldn't be far from it. It was impossible for someone not to fall in love with Rin. Even for a cold hearted bastard like Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha looked down at Jaken. "She told me to leave her with him. I have to respect her wishes and so do you."

He knew by the look on Jaken's face that the toad did not approve.

"Very well. But do you know how far she plans to go with him?"

"Not far, I hope. I don't think she'd be stupid enough to be secluded from everyone."

"Yes, you're right. Good. Well-" Jaken clapped his hands. "I am looking forward to my lord's return. He has been that little thing for far too long."

"I kind of liked him," Inuyasha admitted with a blush. And it was true. Only a monster could look at Sesshomaru and still be cold to him- and Inuyasha was not.

Jaken's green eyes flashed. "He will never approve of you!" he shrilled.

A bitter sweet smile tugged at his lips. Inuyasha already knew that. Still, he'd miss the little pup. It was kind of nice having a real brother for once.

* * *

"Ikuto," Rin said, sitting against the wall of her room, with a blanket covering her legs.

He stopped eating some leftover rice from dinner and placed his box at the floor, leaving his chop sticks at the side. "Yes, Rin?"

"You're coming with me, right?" She wanted him there in case something happened. Like nothing.

"If you wish."

"I do."

He stared at her. "You don't believe he will change, do you?"

A brow rose. "Is there a reason for me to doubt?"

Ikuto wiped his hands. "None. I promised you the spell would end at the seventh day and it will happen."

"What time exactly?"

"At the end of it. It has to be on the exact hour it was cast."

"So it'll happen in the morning, right?"

"Yes."

"We'll leave late tonight to find a good place."

Rin looked around the room. Sesshomaru was outside, probably with Inuyasha. A soft smile tugged at her lips. It seemed the boy also had a soft spot for his half brother, because when he wasn't with her, he was almost always with the half breed. Rin silently prayed that he wouldn't resent Inuyasha for being so kind to him. He didn't deserve that. If all went well, maybe they'd make some sort of truce.

_More wishful thinking, Rin?_ She inwardly told her conscience to shut up.

Today was a day of rejoicing. Well, kind of. The man she loved was returning! She was glad, truly she was. But she was also nervous. And scared. Happy-

But terrified.

Since this morning she'd caught herself shaking with anxiety. Mostly her hands shook and Kagome had inquired after her, but Rin said not a word about what she was feeling inside. Her friends didn't need to worry about these things. They already knew enough.

She just had to calm down. Relax. Take deep, heavy breaths. Everything would turn out fine. They always did. Rin had been through many trials. One thing life taught her throughout her time with Sesshomaru was that anything was possible. She would make it through this stronger and better- with Sesshomaru by her side.

_But what if he leaves you?_

Then she would run after him.

_But what if he-?_

Rin turned away in disgust. She could hardly believe the questions flickering through her mind. She'd never been this unsure of herself before. And she'd never acted so weak. She was a strong, independent woman, damn it! She'd lived on her own when she was eight and even when she was with Sesshomaru before their marriage, she'd continued getting her own food, and fought for herself. Yes, Sesshomaru was almost always with her, but she could still take care of herself in this world. She'd taken on other demons. She could certainly take on her husband.

Rin's fingers curled into a fist. Resolve churned at the pit of her stomach. If she had to fight Sesshomaru, than so be it. And if he continued to deny her her rights as his wife, then so be it. If he wanted to leave her, then damn him!

Tears filled Rin's eye lids. No, she didn't want that.

She just hoped he would surprise her, somehow, and continue to love her after all was said and done.

* * *

Late that night, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha came back from the woods after hunting for a few birds for the next days dinner. Inuyasha had wanted to do this alone, but Sesshomaru had insisted on accompanying him on the trip. Rin was asleep again, and he was wide awake. She'd fallen asleep immediately after dinner, surprising him.

Maybe her wound was taxing her more than he thought, he mused as he walked along the village's path toward Inuyasha's house. He clutched the bundle of jinchogei flowers he'd collected a few minutes ago. They were covered with white and pink petals, centered with a set of red lines. They reminded him of Rin's clothes. She seemed to love the colors red and white, wearing clothes with these hues for most of the week.

He looked forward to giving it to his friend. She would like them, and hopefully it would bring a nice, big smile to her face. He really liked her smile. Just thinking about those curled up lips made him grin.

Inuyasha must have noticed his tilted lips, because he grunted next to him. "What's so funny?"

Sesshomaru shook his head. His secret love for her smiles would be his secret alone. "Nothing."

"Fine, don't tell me. I don't care."

Sesshomaru shrugged. "Allight."

Inuyasha grunted again.

The night was clear with stars resembling white, blinking diamond eyes. The air was fresh and cool, kissing their flesh. And the scents of summer-trees, flowers and polin-wafted through the village. Both of their hairs moved against the slight breeze that passed through them, like white banners flying against the wind.

Inuyasha took in a clean breath of air, and then sighed. Sesshomaru looked up at him while he hefted the set of birds he had on his shoulders to a more comfortable position.

"Yasha," he said.

He looked at him through the sides of his eyes. "Yeah?"

"Thank you for taking me and Rin in this week."

Inuyasha blushed. "Yeah, uh... My pleasure, Sessh."

"I had fun."

"Really?" he croaked.

"Mhmm."

"That's nice."

"After Rin decides to leave I'n gonna tell her that we should visit again."

"You really want to?"

"Yes! I wanna see Kagome and Tomoya and Nagisa again. They're nice."

Inuyasha sucked his teeth. "What about me?" he asked, annoyed.

"A 'course I wanna see you too! You're my brudder. I has to see you first."

"I'm your half..." Inuyasha shut up. He shook his head. "Yeah, I'm your brother."

"Yes, so I has to see you again some time."

They fell into a companionable silence after that. When they stood in front of Inuyasha's house, Inuyasha paused by the front entrance. "Wait, Sessh."

"What happened?"

"I have something to give you."

Sesshomaru's eyes lit up clearly, even in the dark. "What is it?" he whispered eagerly.

They swept through the side of the hut, then jogged on off toward the back. "I forgot to give you your dagger," Inuyasha replied.

There was a large glass box by the wooded fence, covered with shrubs as if hidden from the rest of the world. Inuyasha lifted the top off of it, and peered inside. When he found what he was looking for through the thick area of treasured weaponry, he found the dagger, then picked it up. It was covered in a red and black cloth with golden swirls embedded into it. He looked into his brother's eyes and swallowed thickly. Sesshomaru's eyes glowed.

"I got this a few years ago from a village that was being plagued with demons. The princess there gave this dagger to me as a gift. She gave me a number of weapons as well, but this one was special." He handed it over to Sesshomaru. "I want you to have it."

Sesshomaru stared at it as if he were afraid to touch it. "Why give it to me if it is your treasure?"

"Because when I..." He cleared his throat. "When I got it, it reminded me of you."

Sesshomaru looked up at him and their gazes met. "You knew about me even then?"

Inuyasha nodded.

"And you thought of me, too?"

Inuyasha noticed the suspicious sheen of liquid in his brother's eyes, and turned away. The emotion pouring from the boy was too much to handle and he knew he would never get used to it.

He nodded. "Yes, Sesshomaru."

"I wish I knew about you before, but that's allight." He grabbed onto the dagger, brushing against Inuyasha's hands. Then he smiled brightly. "We has each other now, right?"

He swallowed before nodding. It was all he could do without embarrassing himself.

Sesshomaru clutched the dagger in his chest. "I'll treasure it forever, brudder," he told him.

"Don't you-" He coughed. "Don't you want to see how it looks?"

"You mean you want to see me open it?"

That confused Inuyasha. "What do you mean?"

"Mother doesn't like it when I open presents. I get too excited, she says."

"Hmph." His mother needed an ass whooping. "Open it. I don't care," he lied. He wanted Sesshomaru to like it.

Before looking into that, the boy unwrapped the cloth and revealed a silver blade with a hilt made of pure gold. Round rubies surrounded it, the same color as Sesshomaru's stripes.

Sesshomaru gasped at the piece, and turned it around to look at all of its angles. "Iz amazing," he whispered in awe. Then he cleared his throat and quickly bowed his head. "Thank you for this gift, brudder. I will use it for protection from now on."

He sincerely doubted that he would use the thing, but he was happy nonetheless. Sesshomaru clearly loved the gift, and he was strangely pleased by that.

He stretched his hand out. "Come on. Let's go to bed now, Sessh."

The boy nodded and grabbed a hold of Inuyasha's hand. Soft, gentle fingers curled around his, and Inuyasha understood that he could easily take down Sesshomaru at this moment. He could hurt him with just one punch. Kill him with one kick to the temple. But this did not fill him with a sense of power. Instead, he felt protective. For the first time ever he actually cared about his brother like a brother should. And he didn't want him to get hurt, either. He tightened his hold and said, "Sessh."

"Mhmm?"

"Can you promise me something?"

"Yes."

"Will you take care of Rin and- and... Love her no matter what?"

"I will."

Inuyasha's eyes bulged. So he admitted it! Sesshomaru loved Rin! Sure, he was only a kid, but this had to mean something. "Even if you're mad?"

"I can never be angry with her."

"Sessh..."

"Fine. I won't hurt her even if by a miracle I'n angry with her."

"Do you swear on your honor?"

"Yes!" he exclaimed, half exasperated.

"Good. I just wanted to-" Inuyasha was so focused on forcing out promises from his brother that he failed to see a stone on the floor. He tripped against the sharp object and howled in pain. Water accumulated in his eyes, and fell in light rivers down his pale cheeks. Then he collapsed in a loud thud, and obscenities quickly sprang forth from his lips. His eyes were closed and he was clutching his leg against his chest. "Damn it!" he growled. "Where the hell'd that thing come from?"

Sesshomaru stared down at Inuyasha, at first concerned for his clumsy brother. But after Inuyasha continued to curse at the rock, and then at himself for being such a cry baby, he covered his mouth to hide the soft chuckles rising from his stomach. Unfortunately, he could no longer contain himself so he burst out giggling in front of Inuyasha.

That was when Inuyasha froze and stared at him in shock. His half brother, known for his cold, unflinching facade, was laughing with mirth. And it wasn't evil! He could hardly believe it!

While he watched him giggle adorably, warmth spread across his chest, and the throb on his feet felt like only a far away heart beat. He couldn't help himself; he smiled too. And then he laughed.

Sesshomaru shook his head. "That was funny! Do it again."

"It hurt, Sessh."

"I know. It hurt really bad." Sesshomaru beamed. "You curse like a villain."

"Yeah..."

"Father does that sometimes. I think you got that from him!"

He didn't know if he should be pleased or offended by this statement. He rather liked having some of his father's characteristics, but cursing like a villain wasn't exactly something to be proud of. "You think so?"

"Yes. You also has his big nose." He giggled.

He self-consciously touched his nose. "Hey! My nose isn't big."

"Iz very big," he told him in a grave tone. "Very, very big."

Inuyasha sat up quickly and Sesshomaru squealed. He probably thought Inuyasha would run after him because he ran off into the hut, laughing and screaming.

But instead of following after him, he laid back on the grass. He rubbed his foot; massaged it till it healed, then he stared at the sky, and watched the lights become unfocused and blurry.

"Oh, God," he moaned, hiding his eyes beneath his arm. "Sessh..." he whispered.

How he was going to miss him...

* * *

Rin awoke early the next morning before the sun came up. The room was dark, but her eyes quickly adjusted enough for her to be able to limp around with a stick Inuyasha had found for her early last morning, and grab her and Sesshomaru's belongings. She put his swords around her waist, then tapped the boys shoulders for them to wake up. Ikuto groggily sat up, groaning, but Sesshomaru woke up as soon as she touched him.

He rubbed his eyes and yawned. "What happened? Why are we up so early?" he whispered.

"We have to go," she replied.

He frowned. "Where?"

"Don't worry. We'll be back," she lied. Honestly, she wasn't sure if she would ever return to this village. Wasn't so positive that Sesshomaru would allow such a thing.

The boys stood up and began to put on a pair of Tomoya's old hand-me-downs. Once they were ready, they followed quietly behind Rin and left the hut.

Rin took a deep breath in. The sky was black, and the air was wet with humidity. Birds were just beginning to sing their tunes for the morning. She looked back at the hut and tried to sear an image of the place into her mind. She then grabbed a hold of Sesshomaru's hand and lightly pushed him away from the hut. "Come on, Sesshy," she said. "Let's go."

He nodded and followed behind her with Ikuto at his side. 


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters in Inuyasha. But Ikuto, Nagisa and Tomoya are mine!**

* * *

Rin was careful not to open the wound as she started off toward the end of the village where Ah-Un, Jaken and Inuyasha would be. Her movements were a bit stiff, and they most certainly were slow, but the boys didn't seem to mind. They walked beside her, quiet and patient.

She caught a glimpse of Ikuto and her lips twitched at the sight. His eyes continued to slowly close and then snap open; the boy was tired still. Fortunately, he didn't look the least bit worried about anything. Aside from him being sleepy he was relatively calm. Sesshomaru, on the other hand, was completely alert. He stared in one direction-the one before him, and never altered his vision. He always had been a focused demon...

Once they reached the gate, the other demons quickly fell in their view. Sesshomaru gasped when he saw his brother and he ran to him, to Rin's amazement.

"Good morning, brudder!" he whispered excitedly. "Are you coming with us?"

Inuyasha crouched down to meet his brother's gaze. "No, Sessh. Not today." His voice was suspiciously hoarse; soft, but broken.

Rin and Ikuto met up with them. Inuyasha stood up and gave her a half smile. "Morning."

She bowed her head. "Thank you for everything, Inuyasha."

He waved his hand. "It was no big deal."

"It _was_," she said with feeling. "It meant everything."

Inuyasha didn't know what to say to that so he just cleared his throat with a cough and muttered, "So, do you need help getting up?"

"Yes."

He looked at her leg. "How is it?"

She awkwardly placed her hand to where the wound was and rubbed the sore spot. "It feels as if it is being strung up against a hook, and with each step I take it stretches till I fear it will split open."

Inuyasha cleared his throat. "I... Er... Let's go back."

"No," Rin said. "I can't. You know what must be done."

"But your leg..."

"From here on out I will fly with Ah-Un. Don't worry, Inuyasha. I'll be fine."

He wasn't so sure about that, but he listened to her nonetheless, and gently scooped her into his arms, jumped up, and placed her over Ah-Un's saddle. The boys followed behind him, leaping into the air, landing with the grace of an eagle.

His gaze roamed the saddle, making sure everything was in place. Rin smiled softly. "Inuyasha," she said, "everything's fine."

He blushed. "Yeah, I know."

"I'll be all right."

He rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't like this," he grumbled. He cocked his head toward Ikuto. "How come you're letting him go?"

Rin placed her hand on his shoulder and squeezed. "Inuyasha, give it a rest. I have to go."

He literally pouted. "I want to go," he whispered. "I don't like you going without me or even Jaken. At least take the toad..."

Rin was shaking her head before he even finished. "He'll take his anger out on him."

"Oh, so you're okay with him taking it out on you? Rin-"

"He won't harm me."

He searched her eyes. "How do you know?"

She didn't. Not really. Oh sure, a part of her believed that Sesshomaru wouldn't lay a harmful finger at her. He'd never done so before. But this was different. A different time under different circumstances. Her heart believed he wouldn't hurt her... Would it prove to be right?

"I just know," she lied. "Trust me. I'll be okay."

"Fine. But if he gets stupid know that we won't be far. You can come back here. I'm fine with that." He narrowed his eyes to tiny slits. "You won't be far, right?"

"No. I'll be close."

He nodded, appeased. "Good. Then-"

"How long are you going to be up there?" Jaken shrilled from below.

Inuyasha looked down. "Would you shut the hell up?" he snarled. "You'll wake everyone up."

Jaken crossed his arms over his chest and humphed. "I don't care," he replied with a stubborn lift to his chin.

Sesshomaru followed behind Inuyasha and glared at Jaken. His gaze was unrelenting, so much so that Jaken squirmed beneath it. "Jaken, you are my servant, are you not?"

"A-aye, milord!"

"Then I order you to listen to my brudder and shut up!"

Jaken bowed his head. "Aye, milord."

"Good." Sesshomaru stepped back and patted his brother's back. "The toad is now silent, Yasha."

Inuyasha grinned. "Thanks, bro."

He gave him a curt nod. "You are welcome." Then he faced Rin. "Shall we be off?"

Inuyasha arched a brow at the brat. He didn't even know where they were going, yet he seemed eager to be off and on his way. Why? Because he would be with Rin? Inuyasha frowned as a small, tiny, almost atom-like tinge of jealousy began to erupt in his stomach.

He shook his head with a grimace. This whole week had not gone as planned. It began with him wanting to tease and make fun of the boy, and it ended... Well, it ended with him falling in love with the runt.

Damn. He was turning soft.

He shivered.

Ikuto stood beside a few rolled up cloths with clothes and other objects inside of them. Sesshomaru's kimono was in there. No sight of his pants had been found, unfortunately. Rin had said she left it behind with his old armor. Inuyasha wondered what Sesshomaru would think about that, then shrugged. The demon was wealthy. He could afford anything.

He nodded at Ikuto. "Yo." He still didn't know who the boy was. Rin had never given him an answer to that, and he hadn't pestered her this week because he thought that there were other, more important things to worry about. He'd ask when she returned, hopefully with Sesshomaru in tow. Inuyasha looked forward to seeing his brother. Truly, he did. He missed the bas- no, bastard wouldn't be a good word to describe him now. He missed the _demon lord._ A little. Loved the child version; respected the adult. How could he not? He was honorable, fierce, and a wicked swordsman.

Ikuto looked up from the floor. His hair swayed. "Yes, Inuyasha?"

He looked so innocent, with wide, hopeful eyes. Sure, he irked the hell out of Sessh, but that made Inuyasha laugh, so he was fine with that. "You can visit anytime you want."

The demon's grey eyes glowed. They resembled a fog, filling the circles with water. "I shall. Thank you for the invitation."

"Welcome."

Rin watched this exchange warily. After Sesshomaru returned she didn't think Ikuto would be around anyone; not for a while, at least.

She cleared her throat, grabbing onto her husband's hand, gently tugging him away from Inuyasha and toward the middle of the saddle. "Let's go, boys."

All-even Inuyasha and Ah-Un-nodded their heads. Rin smiled. Her boys.

Sesshomaru sat down, crossing his legs. The garb he was wearing was blue with a black sash at the middle. Ikuto wore an identical one with a green sash wrapped around his right arm. He sat beside her husband.

Inuyasha stood at the edge of the saddle, waiting to see if everything was set. He didn't want to leave her. Rin's heart warmed up at the sight of his concern. How she loved having a family. She hoped and prayed Sesshomaru would never even try to take them away from her.

Hope and pray: that's all she'd been doing this whole week. Well, today was the time for action. Her husband would return to his natural, beautiful, cold-hearted form and whatever happened would change her life. For better or for worst.

She went to sit down beside the boys, then thought the better of it and decided to run to her brother-in-law and hug him tight. His eyes gaped when he saw her coming at him, but he opened his arms quick enough to take her in. She stood just beneath his chin, so he rested it on her head and laughed half-heartedly.

"You scared the crap out of me, Ri-"

"Thank you," she whispered vehemently. "Thank you."

Inuyasha sobered. "It was no problem, sis."

"I don't know what I would've done without you and Kagome." She looked up to grin at him with misty, brown eyes. "You're the best brother a girl could ask for."

Inuyasha was touched. He was more than a decade married to Kagome but the fact that he had a real, honest to God family always made him feel emotional. He sniffed, but hid his feelings by rolling his eyes and shrugging. "I know, I'm the best."

Rin giggled. "You're so humble."

"This I know, too. Kagome tells me all the time."

"Uh-huh." She backed away from him giving him a skeptical look. "Right."

A slight, cool breeze moved past them. Rin stared at him with large, brown eyes that sparkled with tears. Discomfited by her sudden display of sadness and fear, he gently nudged her chin upward to meet his gaze. "Hey," he whispered. "No waterworks. You know how much I hate that."

She choked back a laugh. "I'm not a man. I can cry."

"It's not that," he said, shaking his head. God knew he shed a few tears last night, but that was neither here nor there. "You know how I get when Kagome cries. I feel helpless. It's the same with you. You're my sister and I don't like to see you cry."

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize to me about anything." He pulled back a brown tendril and hid it behind her ear. "Can you promise me something?"

She nodded.

"Promise me you won't let him take advantage of you. I know he's going to be pissed off. Hell, I would be, too. But if he dares to treat you like you're beneath him, don't go."

She turned ashen. Rin shook her head. "But-"

"Don't. Go."

Rin swallowed thickly. She didn't nod her head, nor did she make any promises. Inuyasha didn't approve so he scowled. "Rin, promise me-"

"I can't," she rasped out. "I can't."

"Rin-"

She lifted her hand to stop him. "It depends on what happens. If anything like that... I'll do it. But if I know I can take it, I'll follow behind him. He is my husband, my place is by his side."

"Exactly. You belong by his side. Not beneath him. And not," he emphasized, "behind him. Do you understand me?"

At that she nodded. "Yes."

"Good. Now, go on off and come back as soon as you can. I want to see you as soon as possible"

"Yes, Inuyasha."

And with that he jumped off of Ah-Un and watched, with a grumpy Jaken at his side, his brother and sister fly away.

* * *

"Rin, where are we going?"

She turned away from the sky view and faced her husband. The sun was just beginning to rise above the surface and sparks of orange and pink filled the sky. Sesshomaru's hair shimmered in the sunlight, forcing her to squint her eyes against such brightness.

"You'll see," she told him.

He crossed his arms over his chest. His brows formed a dark v. "I want to know. You're keeping sonthin' from me."

Yes, she was, but that wouldn't make her give him a suitable reply. Because not even she knew where she was going. Once Ah-Un flew up into the sky she told him to take them somewhere nearby. Not too far, but not too close, either.

"Be patient, Sesshomaru."

"I told you-"

"Rin."

Rin turned to Ikuto. He was at the right side of the saddle, looking down at the surface. "There's a piece of land right under us that I think would be good enough."

She frowned. They'd only been flying for no more than ten minutes. "Why?"

He stared at her and his gaze was cool and unrelenting. "Trust me."

She understood. It was almost time.

"Ah-Un." The demon groaned. "Take us down. Ikuto will show you the way." The demon groaned again and waited for Ikuto. The boy decided then to use his powers. A firey orb formed at his finger tips. It grew like a fervent flame with every heated breath he blew against it, until finally he stopped. By then the orb was the size of his body, hovering above his hands. He pulled his arm back and hurled the ball at the space he chose for them.

Before it met the surface it stopped. It stood like a beacon, drawing Ah-Un near. The dragon flew down, the air smacking its passengers faces, until he paused before the light.

He landed gracefully, making little noise, upon a small, open clearing, surrounded by trees. Ikuto then whistled and before Rin could even blink, the ball hurtled itself into Ikuto's right hand and disappeared.

She gaped. Sesshomaru gasped. Ikuto looked at them both and smiled. "What do you think of that, Sesshomaru?"

He jumped up and squealed, "That was inqwedible! How did you do that?"

Blushing at his exuberance, he grumbled, "It's a gift."

Sesshomaru quickly approached him. "Can you teach me? I think I can do something like that."

"No."

"Why not?" Sesshomaru whined.

Ikuto lifted his nose. "Because I don't want to."

"But thaz not fair. You should teach me. This whole week we've been together. I'n almost your friend. So you gotta tell me how to do that!"

"I... I..." Ikuto was at a loss for words. Sesshomaru thought of him as his "almost friend?" How... Well, how shocking. He didn't know how to react to that so he just cleared his throat and muttered, "If you still like me in about a half an hour I'll teach you."

Sesshomaru cocked his head to the side and studied him. "Wuz gonna happen?"

"Something..." He paused. "Well, something different."

Sesshomaru gave him a strange look. "What? I don't get it."

Ikuto's eyes gleamed mischievously. "You're going to meet someone."

Sesshomaru leaned into him. "Who?"

"Rin's husband!"

"Ikuto!" Rin snapped. Why the hell did the boy have to be such a deviant? "I never gave you permission to say anything."

He puffed up his chest looking like the arrogant demon she remembered a few days ago- not that he stopped acting conceited. He just didn't show it off as much. "I am my own leader."

She growled at him. "Baka. I should cut you."

The little devil smirked. He seemed to be enjoying this, as if he planned on setting Rin off. She bit back a grimace. Was he psychotic? Wait, what kind of question was that? She already knew the answer: yes.

"Are you going to play stupid with me again?" she muttered.

His look was bewildered, with both brows furrowing. "I never played a stupid game."

Rin shook her head, grinning. "Drop it."

"We're going to meet your husband?" Sesshomaru breathed. His eyes were wide enough to see anything, even in the night.

"Er... Yes. Kind of," Rin muttered. It wasn't exactly a lie. He would be meeting himself again, what with all the memories coming back to him. It'd be like finding himself again.

"When is he coming?"

"Soon," Ikuto said, rubbing his hands. "Very soon."

Sesshomaru nodded. "Good. Iz good I gets to meet 'hin now. I has to ask him a few 'kestions."

Ikuto arched an inquisitive brow. "Like what?"

Sesshomaru chose that moment to be mysterious. "When he comes, you'll know."

Rin rolled her eyes. If this was Ikuto's way of getting her mind away from what was to come, he was doing a phenomenal job of it. "Sesshomaru, Ikuto, off the dragon."

"Wait!" Sesshomaru exclaimed. "I wasn't finished."

"With what?"

"Are you going to teach me how to make a ball?"

Ikuto ruffled his "almost friend's" hair. "Maybe some other time, Sessh."

Sesshomaru mumbled something unintelligible, while fixing his hair. "Allight, but you gotta promise," he insisted.

"No promises, Sessh. Let's just see what happens."

Sesshomaru glared daggers at Ikuto, but he was undaunted. He stared right back at him with eyes that flashed with lightning. Sesshomaru stepped back. "Stop staring at me like that. Your eyes are scary."

Ikuto bowed. "So sorry to hear that."

"Liar."

Ikuto gasped. "How did you know!"

Sesshomaru stuck his tongue out at him. Ikuto did the same. This continued for about five minutes.

Exasperated, Rin sat and watched.

* * *

Inuyasha returned to his hut, exhausted and half depressed. Who knew that his heart would break after spending some time with his half brother? It was a surprise to him, just as it was when he found out Kagome had twins.

His steps were slow and heavy across the wood floor. It creaked and groaned against his weight. He ignored the sounds, focusing on what he was staring at: his bedroom door. Kagome would be there, he knew, sleeping. It was still too early for her to wake up and begin the days chores. Her arm would be where he would've been had he not left. She liked putting her arm around his waist. He did it to her, too, but when her arms were around his body, exploring him, or gently touching him, he felt at home, happy and content.

Maybe he'd feel the same once he crawled back there with her. Maybe she'd take pity on him, feel his pain and comfort him with the many ways she knew how. He didn't even feel disgusted with the way he was feeling. There was no reason to be ashamed of feeling sad when no one was around to make fun of him. His wife would never do that, not unless she knew it would cheer him up.

He crossed the hall in a matter of seconds, then slid the door with great speed. It slammed against the end, and he winced, fearing that he'd awoken his wife. So what, he thought. If she was awake, good. He wouldn't have to waste precious moments on cajoling her to rise and make hot love to him.

Unfortunately, she was not there. He cursed fluently, then groaned. Where the heck was his wife?

He lifted his nose in the air and sniffed. He found her delectable cherry scent easily. His head snapped to the right of the hall, and his gaze fell at Rin's guest room. He frowned.

Retaining that black look, he stomped toward the sliding door and glared at it. Only a few inches separated him from his wife, but the white thing irked him. He was tight and hot enough to be irked by anything that wasn't Kagome.

He slid the door back, gently this time, and found his wife sitting against the back wall.

"Hey," Inuyasha muttered in a gruff tone. She looked gorgeous. Her black hair glowed against the morning light. Dark rivulets cascaded down her blue night gown, resting at her breasts.

Kagome looked up from the floor and smiled. Like always it took his breath away.

"Wife, why aren't you in bed?"

She arched a brow. "Is there a reason for me to be there?"

"Of course!" He pointed at the hallway. "Get up there and march yourself back into bed. I want some love."

Kagome covered her mouth, stifling a giggle. Inuyasha had to bite the inside of his mouth to stop himself from laughing with her. Instead, he glared. "Woman, I told you to march!"

She crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't want to."

"I don't care what you want. You're going there and making love to-"

Kagome shushed him. "Would you lower your voice? You'll wake the children."

"I. Don't. Care." Truth. He didn't give a fig who heard him talking. He might have if he wasn't so... Well, in need of his wife's tender hands. But he did need her. Now. "Kagome, don't make me pick you up."

She rolled her eyes and stood up.

"What are you doing here anyway?" he said.

"I just wanted some time to think."

And she couldn't do that in their room because...? "About?"

"This week"

He grunted. "It's done and over with. Let's go."

"Do you think he's going to be angry at us?"

No doubt about it. "It doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does."

No, no, no! She was not supposed to be talking. She was supposed to be taking care of his pathetic form and make him melt into a puddle of liquid fire. He wanted to growl at her. She was stalling, fully knowing how he got when she stopped him from becoming one with her and finding release. Damn her!

She was lucky he loved her so much; he would've pounced on her a long time ago. Sadly, he was a good husband- the best, and a good husband didn't pounce on his wife unless they were playing fetch or tag. But they weren't doing that, so...

Wait. What were they talking about?

"Kagome, can we please-"

"How did you like Sesshomaru?" She scrunched her nose and lifted her hands. "I wanted to pinch his cheeks all the time. He was so cute!"

"He won't be cute anymore," he muttered. Sesshomaru was going to be a monster. "I doubt he'll ever come back here to visit." Oh, God, he was thinking too much!

Her lips pinched together. "I want him to."

Inuyasha glared at her. "Hey, wife, you're mine."

Kagome waved her hand, dismissing his open display of jealousy. "Of course I am. And you're mine. So?"

"I don't want you wanting any demon."

She looked at him as if he'd gone mad. "I don't. I just want you."

He narrowed his eyes. "Just want?"

Kagome's shoulders dropped. "Ugh. More than ten years married and you still act like a teenager. Will you ever grow up?"

"You didn't answer my question- you only want me?"

Kagome sauntered toward him, then wrapped her arms around her husband's neck. She licked a passage down his cheek, and rained kisses on his chin. Pulling back she stared into his amber eyes and whispered huskily, "Does that answer your question?"

He swallowed heavily. "No. You need to kiss me some more."

"Inuyasha..." she growled.

"Kagome," he growled back.

"You're such a beast."

He ground his arousal against her stomach. "Why don't you tame me?" he challenged.

Oh, how he loved to tease her! The offer of a challenge gleamed in her eyes and she released him, only to grab the handle of the door and slide it shut.

Inuyasha's breathing grew heavier by the second. And his wife's tantalizing seduction was doing wonders to his body. Shivers ran through him, circling around his groin. "Kag," he rasped. "I need you."

"I need you, too," she breathed. She took off the sash that wrapped around his waist, and dropped it to his feet. While she did this, he held onto the lapels of her garment. But a growl of impatience crept out from his lips, and he ripped the gown off of her. Kagome squealed, while Inuyasha hummed with approval.

He stared at her creamy, pale skin, then trailed a nail down her side, beginning at her shoulders, and ending at her waist. He leaned into her, covering his face with her brown locks. He took in the scent of cherry blossoms and nature. And breathed her into his lungs.

They fell on their knees together, losing the ability to stand. Kagome closed her eyes, letting her husband scan her body. He examined it as if he were about to be quizzed on every part of her form. And she loved every second of it.

She knew why he seemed so hungry for her, and her heart softened. She knew him so well, probably better than he knew himself.

She'd studied the way Inuyasha acted with his brother this week. And she knew that her husband had grown feelings for the demon; tender, loving feelings that he'd never had for any other demon, besides Shippo. He'd had the chance to see what it would have been like had Sesshomaru been a better, more open brother to him. And now he was going to lose it.

She gave him comfort. And she loved him that morning. Loved him so deeply, filling him up with her heart and soul, reminding him that she would never leave him, never betray him.

He took in every word she said as if it were the water of life.

And when they were finished, they rested against their head cushions, with their arms entangled around each other's bodies. Kagome quickly fell into a fitful sleep.

But Inuyasha could not. Not precisely because he was still worried about Sesshomaru and Rin (not even making love to Kagome could stop him from worrying). He pulled his hand away from her, instantly feeling bereft but ignoring it, and searched for what was beneath the cushion, causing him much discomfort.

He felt soft silk surrounding a short, pointed object. And he knew what it was, instantly. Feeling dreadful and filled with sorrow, Inuyasha took the dagger he'd given Sesshomaru and stared at it.

His brother had left the gift behind.

* * *

Ah-Un flew up into the sky and he waited up there as Rin had told me to do. She, Ikuto and Sesshomaru were together, atop a grey blanket. She'd informed Sesshomaru before that they were having a short picnic prior to her husband's return. When the boy asked where the food was, Rin had quickly replied, "He will bring it."

Sesshomaru had nodded his head and placed himself beside her. The white and red kimono she'd helped him dress into only a few minutes before dragged beneath his feet. He wondered about the thing, then ignored it. Maybe her husband liked the colors.

At present time, she was quiet; too quiet for his comfort, but he made no sound. He listened closely to the voices and whispers of the forest surrounding the clearing, trying to hear her husband's arrival. He looked forward to meeting the man. He wanted to see the person who'd captured Rin's heart first.

Ikuto sat by a tree a few feet away from them, still and mute. His eyes were closed, with his body resting against the side of the tree. Sesshomaru bit his lip. What was wrong with everyone? Wasn't this supposed to be a joyous event? Rin's husband was supposed to be returning to his wife- shouldn't she be happy about this? he wondered. He turned to her and noticed how pale her skin was. She was biting her lips, causing red, ripped lines to form at its pink curves. And her fists opened and closed, clasping and unclasping her gown.

Sesshomaru frowned.

Something wasn't right. The oppressive atmosphere was even effecting him, because he soon felt strange, too. Heavier suddenly, as if some sort of invisible weight had been planted on his shoulders, and was being pushed down with each second that passed. It wasn't hurting him so much as it was uncomfortable. He went to take Rin's hand and clasp it with his own, but then he heard something groan. Or was it a someone? He grimaced. Could it have been himself?

Suddenly he felt detached from everyone. As if his mind were turning blank.

Another groan slipped from his lips, loud enough for Rin and Ikuto to take notice of. They stopped what they were doing and stared at him. But when he fell on his knees, clutching his stomach, Rin, his beloved friend, jumped at him. She caught him before he fell face first, crying out his name. It sounded to his brain like a silent echo.

He whispered her name before everything went dark.

* * *

Rin held onto her husband as he continued to groan. Ikuto stood in front of her, staring at Sesshomaru who was obviously in much pain.

"What's happening to him?" Rin asked, panic dripping from her tongue.

The boy gave her a calm stare. "He's returning."

"Can you make the pain stop?" Her eyes begged him to do something, anything to ease his pain.

Ikuto shook his head, sadly. "I'm sorry, Rin."

"Sorry?" she whispered in disbelief. "What good is your apology when you can't help me fix something you began?"

A shadow crossed his face. "You know why I did it."

"It doesn't matter! I-"

Sesshomaru groaned, much louder this time. His eyes were clamped shut, and his mouth was opened wide as if he were screaming inside. Pain tore at Rin's heart and she could hardly take this. She gave Ikuto an imploring look. "Please, help him, Ikuto. Don't you have anymore spells to-"

"I can't use another spell until the first is broken."

"You have no healing powers? Nothing to numb him?" She sounded desperate- and she was. Sesshomaru's groans were turning into short exclamations. "Ikuto!"

He shook his head, turning white. "I'm sorry. Rin, I can't do anything."

She rocked Sesshomaru in her arms and leaned in to kiss his now sweaty forehead. "It's going to be all right," she whispered in his ear. "My love, don't worry. It'll pass."

Sesshomaru's reply was an anguish filled scream.

As soon as it ended, Rin heard something crack. Tears rained down Sesshomaru's cheeks even as his eyes tried to trap them in his sockets. He choked back a sob, then cried out for Rin.

She relaxed her hold on him. "I'm here. I'm here."

"Rin..."

"It'll pass."

_"Rin!"_

Oh, God. Was this what it was like when he'd first transformed into a child? She could hear his bones snapping, growing, extending and each time this happened she winced, and felt broken and helpless inside. The pain that encompassed her heart was nothing compared to the horrible torture Sesshomaru was experiencing.

And just when Rin was about to hurl curses at the cause of her suffering, she realized he was gone.

She looked left and right, and over her shoulder, but found no one within her sight.

Ikuto had left her alone with her husband who was growing right before her eyes.

She wiped the tears from his face, forgetting about her own. She stroked his hair and whispered words of comfort she knew did him no good. Still, she couldn't help herself. Sesshomaru arched his back and cried out once more. She watched, in shock and in awe, as his body grew considerably. Even as his face contorted with pain and suffering, she noticed how refined and stubborn his cheeks became. His lashes grew in length, and his lips widened. His legs stretched, feet grew, and his hair flowed in a white river of silk against her thighs.

And even as he continued to change, one word, one name seemed like a mantra to him. He uttered it again and again, in a whisper and a cry: "Rin."

This went beyond cruelty, and at that moment Rin damned Ikuto to the under world. She hated him. Hated what he did. Hated who he was. She almost vowed to kill him after this was over, but just as she was about to do that, her husband stopped crying out. Instead, he bit his lips, holding back his pain.

His pride was returning, she realized swiftly. He didn't want her to hear him. Already he seemed ashamed. Even the tears stopped falling and his tremors grew less and less.

Until finally everything stopped. And she knew...

He was back.

He rolled himself away from her, though she did not want this. She let him go anyway, knowing what he needed. He laid on the floor, silent, with his hands flat. He grabbed a handful of grass and broke it off of its roots, curling his fingers to make a fist.

Rin didn't know what to do. Her hands twitched at her thighs, waiting for something, anything to happen. He was so still, so stiff, like a statue.

She sat up on her knees. Her scar stretched and her lips thinned because of the slight pain that grew sharper each time she moved, but she ignored her suffering and focused on her love.

Just when she could take his silence no longer and decided to reach out to him, Sesshomaru jumped away from her and slammed himself against a tree. His eyes were red, like fire, filled with rage, and he, her husband, the demon who only the day before confessed that he loved her, growled at her as if he wished to scare her away.

A still, haunting quiet filled the forest. The only sounds that could be heard were the songs of birds in the trees, and Sesshomaru's deep exhalations. She stared at him as he rested against the tree, inches away from her. So few, and yet so much. She wanted to touch him. Wanted to hold and comfort him. But the second he'd gained recovery of himself he recoiled away from her as if she had contracted some sort of malignant disease.

Bitterness licked at Rin's tongue. She knew this would happen. And the realization that she had been right all along, that Sesshomaru would despise her, consumed her inside.

She looked up at the sky, feeling awkward and weary. Ah-Un hovered hundreds of feet above them, looking far into some unknown distance. She wiped her eyes to try and clean herself up. Sesshomaru hated tears. They had always been a sign of weakness to him. She knew that better than anyone.

Then she stared at him, in fear of his next move. He continued to breathe harshly and every so often his fingers twitched as if he were still in pain. Was he?

"Sesshomaru," Rin whispered. "Are you still in pain?"

He gave no reply. In fact, it looked as if he weren't even listening to her. His eyes were red but they weren't focused. Could he hear her?

"Sessh-"

_"Silence,"_ he snapped.

She turned her gaze away from him and stared at the grass. Her vision blurred. She bit her lip, disabling it from trembling, and choked back a sob. She didn't know what to do, to say. She was terrified of what was to come. And worst of all, she was afraid of him. His anger was consuming him, and his broken pride wasn't making it any better, she knew. God, what was she to do with a demon that loved his pride more than anything else? Compliment him? Ha! He didn't want that. Neither did he wish for her to speak. His icy command proved that.

Still, she couldn't help herself. She was worried about her husband and could almost feel his suffering. She looked up and found his eyes closed. His jaw was hard, clenched together as if he wished to break all of his teeth. A vein throbbed in his neck and Rin could easily make it out.

She stood still as she said, "Sesshomaru."

His muscles tensed but his eyes remained shut.

"Please," she whispered. "You are in pain. Tell me what I can do to alleviate it."

"Nothing," he bit out.

She inched forward, reaching. "But-"

"Do not _touch_ me," he snarled, red eyed. "I do not need your help- or _you._"

He might as well have stabbed her in the heart. Rin went to cover her breast where her heart thumped erratically, then stopped. He didn't need to know what he did to her. Wasn't as if he cared at this moment, she thought, feeling morose.

He stood up after a few interminable seconds, and turned his back at her. Rin made a move to stand, but then she stopped and remembered Inuyasha's words.

_If he dares to treat you like you're beneath him, don't go._

You belong by his side. Not beneath him. And not behind him. Do you understand me?

Yes.

Suddenly, she knew, she wasn't going to go anywhere with Sesshomaru and that attitude.

He looked back at her. "Come." Another harshly toned demand.

She stared at him with sorrow, with pain, and whispered, "No."

He narrowed his eyes at her. The two golden orbs said, _Come or be damned._ Rin decided to be damned. Righteous indignation filled her. He was angry at her and she did not deserve this. He could've been angry at Ikuto, angry at himself, but her? No. Now she understood that it made no sense for him to act this way with her. She was his wife, to be his no matter what- even if he was a weak human, or worst, a young boy. She'd told him once that nothing could stop her from loving him. And, damn it, he knew this!

She continued to look at him. Her gaze cried, _I love you. I love you. I love you! Love me, too!_

But he didn't know how to read her heart. Never had. So he turned away and walked off, while _she_ stood behind.  



	12. Chapter 12

**_SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT. IT'S BEEN A CRAZY SUMMER! Um... INUYASHA BELONGS TO RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. LATERZ!_**

* * *

Through a blurring haze of tears Rin stared blankly at the area Sesshomaru had disappeared into. It was dark and shady, with very little sunlight seeping into it from above. Little streams of yellow and pink kissed it, but only very small amounts.

He had been gone for more than half an hour now, and left her with nothing but a broken heart and shattered eyes. Her breathing came out hard and heavy; laborious, even. She covered the place where her heart was buried and distantly felt it beat slowly.

He truly left her. Alone. In a forest where anything could happen to her. A demon could attack her. A human could pounce on her and have his way with her. She would fight him off, of course. All of them. Demon and human alike. But her strength wouldn't be enough. Especially not in her present, pitiful condition.

He was gone.

She could hardly believe it. But then...

Rin smiled bitterly. This whole week she had dreaded what was to come, yet readied herself for it. Why was it so hard to believe? She knew it was coming. But this was worst. Far more terrible than she had ever imagined.

How could he do this to her? To them. Yes, he was mad, but—damn it! She was his wife. He was honor bound to protect and cherish her! There was no reason for him to leave her alone. There was no reason whatsoever for him to be angry with her. To give her a look of such potent rage and revulsion combined into one.

He wasn't even willing to argue with her! She'd told him no and he uncharacteristically listened to her, as if he didn't care whether she followed him or stood behind.

_What about you? What did you do to stop him?_

Enough.

Rin's hands curled into fists, grabbing leaves and dirt, breaking them to shattered pieces. Rage fell over her vision, and her tears froze on her eyelids as she held them back. No, she would not cry. She would do no such thing. She'd wept enough this week. No more tears.

_No more, Rin!_

She had had enough.

Sesshomaru didn't want her anymore? Fine. She could live with that. She_would._There was a time not too long ago when she lived for herself, and by herself. She'd survived well enough without him for some time. She didn't need him. She didn't!

So...why was it so hard for her to turn her eyes away from where he once had been? And why was it so impossible for her to say this out loud?

_Do it, Rin. Say it. You can be independent._

"I..." Her throat convulsed. She swallowed thickly and tried again. "I..." But it was to no avail. She couldn't say those words aloud. Because they were nothing but lies. She needed Sesshomaru like she needed air. He was a part of her; the only being to become one with her, body and soul.

Her body jerked with suppressed sobs, and after holding them back for so long, she finally let them go. They fell in torrents, with anguish at the forefront of each drop, spilling over her pale cheeks. By now her legs were sore from kneeling on the dirt for so long, so she could not get up to stand. She knelt there, with her nails now biting into her skin. Her knuckles paled with the amount of exertion she used to clench her fists.

After some time the tears began to subside, and an empty, hollow feeling soon began to take over her battered heart. Finally, she looked away and turned her head around to see if there was a stick around. A large one to help her lift herself up and start moving. Where? Rin didn't know. She just had to move. She had to leave this place.

Unfortunately, she could find nothing that supported her enough to allow her to stand upright. Her leg was almost as stiff and unmoving as the trees surrounding her.

Sighing, she looked up to the sky. Her eyes widened when she caught a glimpse of Ah-Un. Strangely, she had believed Sesshomaru would fly away with the beast. It was his, after all. But thankfully, he did not, as she saw the demon floating up there, with one head looking down at her with large, black, beady eyes.

Using it, Rin decided, she would head out to Inuyasha's village and maybe start anew there. She would never marry again. Sesshomaru may be forever gone from her—or at least she thought he would be (she was feeling rather melodramatic at this moment)—but that didn't mean her vows no longer meant anything to her. They may have meant little to him, but she would keep them. Till death parted her from this world and into the next, she would keep them.

And if he did plan to return—which she hoped with everything in her would happen—she would be there for him, and she would take him back.

After he apologized. On his knees.

Positioning her lips for one loud, juicy whistle, Rin took in a deep breath...

And froze.

A tiny, almost imperceptible sound came to her right ear. Slowly she inclined her head to hear it a little better, and realized that it sounded as if someone were approaching her. Gulping with a sick panic rising from within her, she slowly turned her head around to face whoever was watching her.

And met the cold, shrewd, red eyes of a very angry demon.

* * *

Catching sight of his future beloved standing beside her twin brother by their hut, Ikuto crept surreptitiously toward them. The sun was nearly above her head causing her white hair to shine like that of an angel of light. She was wearing a blue kimono wrapped up by a belt covered with white swirls. When he stood behind Nagisa, he lifted his hand and gently tapped her soft shoulder.

The girl immediately whirled around and gave Ikuto a round house kick in his stomach.

He fell on the ground with a loud oomph, crushing the grass beneath him.

Realizing what she had done, Nagisa gasped and kneeled before him. "Oh my goodness. Are you alright, Ikuto?"

He lifted his head and grinned. "Oh, I'm fine."

She stared at him for some time, trying to make him out. He must've seemed strange to her. The kick should have knocked the very breath out of him.

He was breathless alright... Just not because of that.

"Hello, Nagisa."

She nodded her head. "Ikuto."

He frowned. "So formal. What's wrong?"

"What are you doing here?" She looked in back of him to where the village gate stood. "Where are my aunt and Sesshy?"

Ikuto waved his hand and made a move to stand. "Talking, I guess."

"You guess?"

He stood before her. "Yes. I don't really know. I mean, I'm not there to know what they are doing. I'm_guessing_that they're talking. They could be arguing." He shrugged and said again, "I don't know."

She cocked her head to the side giving him an inquisitive look. "Why would they be arguing?"

He sent her a devilish grin. "Sessh is a bad boy."

"He is not!"

"No," Tomoya cut in. The boy had been laughing for quite some time now, but Ikuto had ignored him. He was now sober and very serious. "He's nice. I mean..." He paused for a moment looking as if he were searching for the right words. "He can look mean. And sound mean... But he's not bad. I kind of liked him."

"Me too!" Nagisa chimed. "And father is fond of him, as well."

Ikuto quirked a green brow at that. "Fond? I have been gone for no more than an hour. What has he said while we've been absent?"

Nagisa's eyes sparkled and she covered her mouth after she let out a girlish giggle. "You should see him. He's inside."

"Doing what?"

"Whining like a baby 'cause Sesshy forgot his gift."

"What gift?"

She bit her lip. "I think it was a dagger of some kind."

Ah. Ikuto understood. It was the dagger he had won the day they went hunting and played that stupid game. The one he should have one simply for being awesome.

"Who is he with?"

"Mother, Uncle Miroku and Sango," Tomoya replied. "They just came a few minutes ago. Maybe papa calmed down."

Nagisa shrugged.

They stood there, the three, in silence for a while, looking above, beyond or at one another. Ikuto, particularly, was ogling Nagisa, while Tomoya looked up at the morning sky. Nagisa kept her vision beyond Ikuto. She refused to have eye contact with him. Ikuto was sure of this because he continued to will her to look at him, but she did not, and his will power was quite strong, if he didn't say so himself.

He sighed a sigh of a forlorn lover. Why he acted as such went beyond his logic. He knew very little about love or romance...or_like._But he did know that he longed to have Nagisa look at him the same way he looked at her—with whatever emotion it was he felt for her.

Of course, it would take time, though. How much time, he knew not, but he would wait forever. Well...maybe not forever, he amended. A century would do. But that was it! Unless she decided to—

"Ikuto," Nagisa whispered.

He blinked out of his reverie. "Hmmm?"

"What are you doing?"

"Er... What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Being creepy."

"Oh." His cheeks enflamed. "Sorry."

"Why do you keep looking at me?"

"I told you once. Should I say it again?"

She wriggled her hands together looking almost bashful. What was this? Was his strong cloud feeling shy? "Y-yes."

"Your hair reminds me of a cloud and your eyes are like—"

"Uuuuuugh!" Tomoya groaned, giving them both a pained expression. "This is gross!"

Nagisa punched his arm. "It's not gross." Her gaze fell to the floor. "I think it's nice."

_She likes it!_And so he continued...

"Your eyes are gold, yes, but they shine as bright as the sun!"

Nagisa swayed her hips from side to side. "Wow. Really?"

Ikuto smiled cheekily. "You have no idea."

With one last groan, Tomoya ran into the hut.

* * *

"Woman you're supposed to be making me feel good."

Kagome let out a nervous chuckle in front of her friends. She had been brushing back Inuyasha's hair while he rested on her lap for some time now. But Miroku and Sango were there and they were being ignored, and that was just rude. Kagome could not stand for it so she had pushed Inuyasha up, and met his rather steely gaze.

While he continued to glare at her she said, "Now's not the time, Inuyasha."

He turned to Miroku and sent him a look that resembled fire. "I don't recall ever inviting_you_over, bud."

Miroku smiled lopsidedly. "You didn't. We wanted to send off a proper farewell to Sesshomaru, but he's gone."

Inuyasha threw his head back, shut his eyes and groaned.

Kagome gave them a contrite smile. "He's not in the mood, guys. Sesshomaru left a gift behind. A gift Inuyasha gave him." They turned to Inuyasha with arched brows. Kagome added, "He also left the memory of his chubby white cheeks, so we're all going to miss him. And his cheeks."

Inuyasha looked at her through one open eye. "Kagome."

"Sorry, husband. I forgot. I'm yours, and blah, blah, blah."

"Exactly. Blah. So don't you forget it."

She rolled her eyes. "You have to admit it, though; his cheeks were pinch-able. They were just screaming for it."

"I don't remember you ever touchin' 'em."

Kagome snorted. "Like I want to be added to his hit list."

Inuyasha grumbled something rather inappropriate so Kagome decided to ignore him. No matter that it was just as rude as what he had been doing. He was being an idiot. Albeit an adorable one that was too proud to admit that he was going to miss his older half brother.

The band of them was sitting in Inuyasha's main sitting room before an unlit fire pit. Sunlight streamed in through the window, blanketing everyone with warmth.

"How long has he been gone?" Sango asked Kagome. She sat at the opposite side of the pit with her husband.

"A little over an hour," Kagome replied.

"Were you able to see him off?"

"No." She turned to Inuyasha and gave him a dark look. "Apparently they had planned to leave early in the morning days ago, and I had not been informed of this."

"Ah. So only Inuyasha got to say his goodbyes?"

"Yes."

Miroku pursed his lips. "How unfair."

"Oh yeah..."

Inuyasha decided to join in on the conversation. "I did it so he wouldn't grow suspicious. He thought he was coming back."

"Will he?"

He gave them a direct look. "No."

"How do you know?"

"Would you?"

"I... Well, I don't know. I'm not Sesshomaru," Miroku supplied.

"Yeah, well, neither am I, but I've known my brother for decades and he hasn't changed much since then. He's still an arrogant bas- I mean, demon."

They noticed his correction and made note of it in the back of their heads.

Kagome rested her hand on his thigh and rubbed it. He covered her hand with his own and circled it with his index finger, as if she, too, needed to be consoled. She smiled softly staring at their hands, then turned hers and entangled her fingers with his.

He looked at her through the sides of his eyes, and for one fleeting moment she saw them soften and grow warm. He knew she was trying to comfort him and to a point it worked. But just as quick as that look sprang forth, it fell away and revealed a sadness in her husband she did not like.

Maybe, she thought, I should tell them to leave, referring to Miroku and Sango. Inuyasha was acting different. He had been that way since this morning and she had a feeling he wouldn't change for a while.

But just when she was about to find a way to tell her friends what she wanted to do for her husband, Inuyasha sat up sharply, and lifted his nose to the air. He sniffed once... Then twice, and his eyes narrowed.

"Something's wrong," he muttered.

Kagome clutched his hand. "What is it?"

"He's here."

"Who?"

"Ikuto."

"What? Where?"

Inuyasha jumped up and took long strides. He went past the sitting room door, sliding it open, and walked toward the front entrance to his hut, passing Tomoya.

He found Ikuto standing beside his daughter. "Ikuto," he barked. "What the hell are you doing here?"

The boy stared at him wide eyed. "I've come to greet Nagisa." His brow creased. "You said I was welcome here."

"I meant in the future."

"An hour and a half has passed. This is the future."

Inuyasha growled. "Where's Rin?"

"With Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha froze. "Is he..." He lost his voice.

Ikuto nodded. "Yes, he has returned."

"How-how is he?"

"I left before he could think coherently. He was in pain for some time, so I took the chance to leave before he recognized me and did something... Well, stupid."

"What do you mean?"

"The adult Sesshomaru doesn't like me."

"Why?"

Ikuto waved his hand. "Insignificant. From what I know he doesn't like much people."

"True." Inuyasha covered his hands with his sleeves and leaned against his entry way. "How was Rin?"

"Afraid for him. The transformation was hurting him."

Inuyasha felt as if his stomach dropped. "How bad?"

"He's fine now," he reassured him. "It just took him some time to grow. I heard bones snap and..." He paused after he saw the look on Inuyasha's face. The half-breed had turned ashen. "I'll stop now."

Inuyasha laughed. It sounded hysterical. "I-I think I should go now."

"No-o-o," Kagome chided from behind him. She placed her hand on his shoulder and squeezed. "They need to talk._Alone_," she emphasized.

"But-"

She shook her head. "Inuyasha, he's an adult again. He can control himself."

"How do you know?" he cried. "How the hell can you know that? Kagome, love, I don't like this. I never approved of this in the first place. We should go and check on them—make sure they're alright."

"Are you trying to use this as an excuse to go see him?"

He gritted his teeth and gave her an annoyed look. "This has nothing to do with that," he snapped. Then he lowered his tone and leaned into her. "This is about Rin and her safety. And it's about Sesshomaru. He's going to hate himself if he does something to her. I mean, I would if I ever hurt you."

Kagome bit her lip. "Do you really think he'll forget himself and hurt her?"

He threw his hands up. "Yes! That's what I've been trying to tell everyone. He's only been married to her for a year. That isn't enough time to change a man, let alone a demon that's been independent for years."

"But he loves Rin."

"Don't you dare put words into his mouth. That kind of talk brings false hope, and I don't need that. I don't want to hear it unless Rin says it to my face. And he hasn't, Kagome." His look was almost pleading. "I think we should go."

"But we don't know where they are."

"I do!" Ikuto chimed in.

Inuyasha turned to him. "Lead the way."

And he did.

* * *

Sesshomaru stared at his wife. His beautiful, rebellious wife that didn't know what an order meant. He'd left her alone for some time to get over her anger. He knew not why she was angry, of course. It didn't make sense to him. He had returned to his natural form and instead of being happy and understanding, she looked almost disappointed.

After he'd left her he took a long walk around the woods, trying to calm down. All of his memories had come to him swiftly during the change, and they felt as if they'd crashed into his brain. He had been in pain- so much pain, and he didn't want anything or anyone touching him. Ikuto's damned spell made every bone in his body feel like shattered glass.

With bitter recollection he recalled the past week. Unfortunately none of it had left him with the return of his older memories. His wife saw him as such a puny, pathetic creature. And took care of him—as if that were_her_job.

She looked rather pale, with dark circles under her wide, brown eyes. He remembered how little she slept this week and worry gnawed at his stomach.

"Are you finished?" he said much harsher than he'd intended.

Rin blinked repeatedly before she replied. "W-what?"

He tried to regain his composure. "Are you ready now?"

She stared at him without expression. "For what?" she replied.

"You have been by yourself for over an hour now," he bit off. "I believe that is enough time for you to come to terms with your present predicament."

Confusion lit her gaze. "My...predicament? What- that you're leaving me?"

He couldn't help himself. He blinked at her, then said, "What?" Leaving her? She thought he had left her? What rot! She was his property, and her place was by his side.

"Why have you returned?"

Although Rin's voice was as gentle as always, there was a cool note in it that raised Sesshomaru's hackles. He looked at her sharply. She had never spoken to him that way before. Yes, they had had their arguments one time or another in the past. She would raise her voice only slightly, and he would raise his to remind her who was the authoritative voice in this relationship. This usually rankled her, and caused her to enflame into a passionate rage that Sesshomaru used to his advantage to make love to her.

But this time there was no passion in her voice, just a cool detachment. As if she was displeased because he was back.

His expression turned to ice.

"For you, of course."

She stiffened then told him in a slow, careful tone. "I told you, I'm not going."

Rather than remaining nonchalant, his eyes narrowed in on her, spitting fire. _"What?"_

She swallowed thickly. "I'm not going, Sesshomaru," she said in a scratchy voice.

"Excuse me?"

She made a move to stand, and Sesshomaru noticed the suspicious sheen that accumulated above her brow. Her leg, he realized. It was hurting her. He took a step forward to give her aid, reaching out with his hand- but she snapped her arm out to him. "I can do it myself."

He reeled back as if he'd been slapped by the one person he thought would never betray him. He stood stiffly, feeling empty and cold. "Very well, then."

He watched her crawl toward a nearby tree and support herself with it, so she would be enabled to stand. She did so slowly with pain creasing her brow.

His hands curled into fists, his nails biting into his skin. She was in pain and she didn't want his help. Damn her. Why was she denying him the right to help her? Had she grown accustomed to the power she held over him while he was nothing but a child? Well, he wasn't one any longer. He was her husband now. And he was the head of their relationship. Not her.

It would do her some good to remember her place.

"Come, Rin. Let's go."

She stood before him, strong and resolute. "I'm not following after you."

He gave her a bland look. "Then where do you plan to go?"

"Your brother—"

Before she knew what happened, Sesshomaru flashed before her, grabbed her body up and forced her against a tree. It shook, rattling its branches. The sound of birds flapping their wings and flying away met her ears, along with Sesshomaru's harsh breathing against her cheeks.

She let out a cry. "Sesshomaru!"

"Silence!" he snarled. "You will speak when given my say so."

"You cannot force me to go with you."

"On the contrary, love, I can."

Rin's eyes welled with tears, but she willed them to stop. How dare he use that word now. She tried to wriggle herself off of his unrelenting hold, but could not. "Let me go."

He placed his bare leg between hers and stretched them apart. Rin winced but Sesshomaru was too angry to notice. He was far too close to her wound. She feared he would touch the sensitive flesh and make her bleed.

"Sessh—"

"Be quiet!"

She trembled beneath his hold.

"Now listen to me, wife," he commanded. "You will never return to that village again. Do you understand me?"

Rin choked back a sob. Her heart broke hearing his words. Everything she had feared was coming to pass.

She gave no reply so he shook her. "Rin!"

"S-stop it!" she cried.

"You would do well to adhere to my wishes." The icy, carefully measured words sent chills down her spine.

God, she knew he would be angry, but not enough to despise her so! "Sesshomaru,_please!_Listen to me. There is no reason for you to act this way."

"The time merits it."

He tightened his grip on her and forced her hands above her head. He leaned into her neck and smelled her. Instinctively, Rin shivered, and a pool of heat began to form at the pit of her stomach. She felt his knee rub against her entrance, through her clothes.

"You are my wife," he muttered hoarsely. "And your place is by my side."

"Yes," she gasped. "Yes."

"My wife..." he continued, moving his hand gently down her right arm, which was at odds with his demeanor. "My property."

Rin immediately shook her head. "No._No._I am no man's property."

He looked sharply into her eyes. "I beg to differ." He ground himself against her. "You are_mine_."

His, yes—but not his property. She had neither been purchased nor traded. He was hers because she agreed to it. And because she loved him, despite his actions.

His fingers continued to trail down the length of her arm, and then stopped when they met the skin above her collar bone. He rubbed it softly with the crook of his index finger, circling the area. He stared at Rin's neck, watching as she gulped, noticing how heavy her breathing became. At least his wife was not immune to his touch as she was to his feelings, he mused. He moved lower, circling her breast before running his fingers down her sides. When he met the end of her kimono he lengthened his nails, and then ripped a line down the middle of it, allowing him easier access toward her opening.

Rin choked back a gasp. "S-Sesshomaru—no."

"Yes," he hissed. He leaned down to bite the soft nub of flesh behind her ear.

"Wait. Please," she rasped. He was trying to assert his authority over her and she knew it. "Not now."

"Always."

She swallowed. "But my-"

His fingers met her knee. He closed his hand around it and began to lift it up slowly. Rin shut her eyes as she felt him reign kisses along her neck. The tingling sensations evoked by his lips sent electrical currents down to her spine, heating her to the core.

As usual her body was attuned to his every touch, but not her mind. Or heart. Not at this moment. He was using her body to prove something to himself and for that she almost began to despise him. She half wanted to. But another part of her thought that if he finished with this maybe he'd get what he needed out of it and return to her husband. And not this monster.

She liked neither thought. She wasn't a doll; no toy to be played with as if she were some thing, and not his wife.

"Sesshomaru, stop this," she begged. "This isn't the time to be doing this."

But he ignored her and he reached for her other leg. The leg that was now throbbing with heat and being stretched with every move she made. To her horror he began to lift it up, as if he'd forgotten that it was injured. She bit back her lip to stop herself from crying out, but currents of pain quickly swam through her, circulating throughout her body, and she let out a piercing scream, filled with pain.

Sesshomaru immediately froze and blinked back the red haze that had once covered his vision. He could hear his wife's whimpers as she tightened her hold against his arms.

_You promised you would never hurt her! _he heard a small voice cry from deep within him, and, finally, he let his wife go. He threw his head back in a mask of tortured anguish.

Rin crumpled down to the floor in a heap, sweating profusely. Tears ran down her cheeks in a violent downpour. But her eyes... Sesshomaru held back a roar. He had put that empty expression on her face. Those beautifully brown eyes were wide and pale, with spikes of wet eye lashes shadowing her cheeks.

Sesshomaru quickly knelt before her, ashen and dry-mouthed. He searched her kimono till he found her bandage, and noticed that Rin made no move to stop him. In fact, she did nothing but breathe and stare at something beyond him. When he found the bandage he cursed aloud. The cut had been opened again. Her cloth was already reddening with blood.

His mouth went dry and he left his hands hovering above it, as if he feared touching her again.

Rin wiped her eyes. Shaking, she reached down to rip off a piece of her kimono, but Sesshomaru grabbed her hand and pushed it away. Realizing what he had done he bowed his head, shamefaced.

"I am sorry," he rushed out. "I-I just..." But he could not speak over the lump in his throat.

He better explained himself with his next actions, grabbing a hold of his own kimono.

Rin gasped and extended her arm to meet his. "No, Sesshomaru—"

But he stopped her with a shake of his head. Then he ripped a large strip of his kimono off. He didn't care that it was already exposing enough of himself. If a storm would come and endanger his wife he would rather be naked with her having his clothes, than have her shivering—as she was doing now.

With trembling hands, he made a move to touch her leg, but this time Rin recoiled away from him. She was afraid of him, he knew. She thought he would hurt her again. Had he been younger he would have wept. As if he would ever allow himself to do such a thing again without cutting out his own heart first.

God, but he _was _ a monster.

Swallowing thickly he whispered, "Let me..." And with tender hands he switched the old, red bandage with his beautifully sewn piece of cloth, and gently wrapped it around her leg. He tied it into a knot, securing the thin blood flow.

Once he finished, he sat back, with his hands on his thighs and humbly bowed his head. "Forgive me," he rasped. "I never meant to cause you any harm."

Rin's eyes welled up. "I..." But she couldn't speak.

"What I have done to you is unforgivable. You may stay with Inuyasha if it pleases you. I..." His fists clenched. He spoke as if his words were bringing him much anguish. They were stiff, but harsh, as if he had to force them out from the depths of his soul. "I do not wish to force you to do anything against your will."

"Sesshomaru," she said, "I don't want to leave you."

He slowly looked up at her, and what she saw in his eyes brought on another onslaught of tears. He didn't believe her.

She saw his jaw clench and wondered why, then found out the reason, and it broke her heart.

He groaned her name. "Stop crying, my love._Please._ I've long lost the ability to do so, and I cannot stand the sight of you doing something I no longer have the power to do. I cannot share in it."

His voice was soft with entreaty. He had never used this tone before, toward anyone. So much of himself that had been hidden prior to this week was being revealed right before her eyes. And they showed his grief and torment.

"Sesshomaru," she said, lips trembling. She couldn't stay mad at him. Not as he was right then.

"You may live with my half brother," he continued as if he hadn't heard her. "And I know I do not deserve the right to touch you ever again, but I ask you only this. Do not send me away when I visit you, for surely I shall. Will you agree to this?"

She nodded slowly, and his relief was a palpable force. So much so that it was hurting Rin. It was as if a sword had pierced her soul.

"Sesshomaru," she rasped. "I told you, I don't want to leave you."

He didn't dare hope. He didn't deserve this woman. All she'd ever done was love him, and he spurned her by doing this. "But you said—"

"Not any longer. Sesshomaru, I will go wherever you go. My place is by your side. I am your wife, after all. And...and I love you."

A myriad of emotions came across his face before he groaned, took her into his arms and lifted her up onto his lap. He buried his head in her neck. "How can you still love me?" he whispered raggedly. He knew he was still trembling. He couldn't help himself. He was holding his wife when a few seconds before he thought he was going to have to watch her leave him. "I hurt you." And he attempted to exert his power over her with his strength as if she were some common doxy.

Rin smiled gently, brushing his hair with her hand. "It doesn't hurt anymore. You made it all better."

"It shouldn't have happened in the first place," he gritted out, tightening his hold. "How could I hurt you?"

Rin winced and alarm flew back in his gaze. He softened his hold, but held her still. "Are you alright? Does it still hurt?"

"I'm fine, Sesshomaru."

He didn't believe her. "You are sure? I do not think Kagome did a good enough job. The cut... It is still red."

"Well, I did hurt myself a very short time ago."

He looked crestfallen. "I should have been there."

She should've known he would be upset with her for leaving him behind. "I know. I'm sorry."

He looked at her with soft, sad eyes. "Why did you tell me to stay behind?" he asked very quietly. "You knew how I felt about that."

"I was trying to act distant," she told him. "I was codling you far too much and knew you would dislike it. I didn't want to fuel your anger."

He held her hand and circled it gently with his nails. He remembered that day. He had thought Rin stopped loving him, and it broke him inside. "I am not, nor was I ever angry at you for that."

"Then why—"

He buried his head again, as if he were ashamed to say, "Because you were going to leave me and you promised you would never do so."

Her eyes widened. "But earlier, you were mad at me. You told me not to touch you."

He looked away from her recalling the pain. "It hurt," was all he was willing to say.

"You said you didn't need me." She closed her eyes remembering how she'd felt after he said that. She never really knew how words could inflict so much hurt until then.

He rested his chin on her shoulder. "Foolish words from a demon in pain. I never meant them." He smelled her scent. _Delicious._

Her eyes brightened for the first time since he'd returned and it melted his heart. "Really?"

He nodded, while thinking she was the most beautiful creature he'd ever laid eyes on. It was no matter that she was human. She was his everything.

She lifted his hand and kissed it. "And I will always need you."

She felt him shake his head. "No you don't. This week has proved that. I wasn't there to protect you, and other than that accident, you were well enough without me."

She turned around to meet his golden orbs. "Do you remember everything that happened?"

Unfortunately. "Yes."

"Don't you recall how I was? My emotions were all over the place. I could not cease crying out of worry that you would hate me—"

"I could never hate you."

"Or leave me..."

"I only walked away to leave you to yourself. Foolishly I had thought that you were disappointed in my return."

She looked shocked. "I wished for this day since Ikuto placed the spell on you."

He knew this and he could hardly believe that he had forgotten. She kept telling him, and the others, how much she missed her husband. At the time he hadn't known who that demon was, and was jealous toward the being. But it was he she missed._He_ she longed for, with eyes constantly glistening with unshed tears.

Damn. If he hadn't been so damned arrogant none of this would have happened. He knew Ikuto was different, yet his pride pushed him onward—and he'd become Sesshy again. And later hurt his beloved.

"This is my fault," he said and his voice was laced with self-contempt.

Rin stared at him and surprise flickered in her gaze. She never thought he would audibly admit his folly in front of her. Had Ikuto's plan worked out? Had Sesshomaru learned his lesson?

"I don't blame you," she said. "You had no idea this would happen."

"I still blame myself. If I had been wise instead of a pompous ass, this never would have happened, and you wouldn't have had to have taken care of me."

"I didn't mind that," she whispered.

"It isn't your place," he snapped.

She turned away from him and he wondered if he upset her somehow. He told her in a gentle tone, "I am the one who should watch over and protect you. You are my bride, Rin. My woman. But because of my actions, you had to run to my half breed of a brother."

"He didn't seem to mind."

"You misunderstand me. You seem to think I care about that," he replied sardonically.

Rin looked up at him sharply. "Sesshomaru."

He lifted his chin and_humphed._

Then he narrowed his eyes and looked around the area as if he'd just heard something, or realized something was off. "Where is that brat?"

She knew he meant Ikuto. "Running for his life, I suppose."

Sesshomaru grunted, which, in translation, meant: He better be.

Rin grinned. "I am glad you are home."

He lifted a brow. "Home?"

"In my arms."

He slightly tightened his grip, conscious of her leg this time. "I have been in your arms all week." He nibbled her ear. "Now it's time for you to remain in my own."

* * *

Inuyasha followed behind Ikuto, running past trees and other greenery in a blur. Anxiety gnawed at his stomach as he continued, in fear that something would happen to his relatives. God, he hoped Sesshomaru did not harm Rin. He would beat the crap out of him if he laid a finger on her.

"A little further," Ikuto gasped, pointing ahead.

Seconds later, they stopped in the middle of an area shadowed by large trees. There was no one in sight, though. Inuyasha frowned. "Er... Ikuto. Where are they?"

"Close by."

"Then why don't we go?"

"Hold on. I'm going to cover our scents."

Inuyasha's jaw dropped. "You're going to what? You can do that?" At Ikuto's nod, Inuyasha took a closer look at the boy. "What the hell are you?"

"Something different."

"When we get back you're going to explain that to me."

Ikuto smirked. "Yes sir."

He lifted his hand and waved it around in circular motions. A pink light with greenish lines formed at the tip of his fingers and spread around his head. Ikuto brought up his other arm, grabbed the translucent beams and threw one at Inuyasha. It engulfed him instantly with a protective shield that smelled like rain and thunderstorms.

Throughout all this Inuyasha stood in awe. Ikuto was a powerful demon. He would have to keep an eye on him more often.

"Alright, let's go."

Inuyasha took tentative steps behind him. His long legs carried him across the land. But as he looked at the ground, he realized that he made no noise whatsoever. There were no crunching sounds, or snaps.

How weird.

He continued on...

And just when he was about to snap at Ikuto for losing them, the boy stopped, turned around and told Inuyasha to be quiet. "Shhh. They're right in front of us."

Inuyasha froze. He listened in on what was being said, and found that there were voices talking quietly to one another.

No one was yelling. No one was crying. And best of all, no one sounded angry. In fact, from what he was hearing, there was much cajoling going on.

_Well, well, well, _he thought while grinning unabashedly. Apparently, he had been wrong. Sesshomaru did love Rin. How much? Well, from what he could see from behind a tree, Sesshomaru had his arms wrapped around his wife, with his head resting on her shoulder. His eyes were closed but there was a content smile on his lips, as if he'd missed that spot, and was glad he had it for himself again.

It was enough.

Inuyasha shook his head, grinning. He had been so wrong. The demon before him was not the same demon he'd known for years. Because he was now in love. And he knew how much that could change a man. Why, he was an example of that love, himself...

"Ikuto," he said softly to the boy who was also listening intently to their conversation with a grimace.

"Hmmm."

"Let's go." The couple deserved some alone time, without any spectators.

He let out a breath of relief. "Thank god."

Inuyasha chuckled. They turned around together, with the picture of Rin resting her head against her husband's chest, and left the two lovers behind.

* * *

Sesshomaru opened his legs and Rin slipped easily through it. "What are you going to do with Inuyasha?" she asked him as she rubbed his thighs. "He'd grown rather attached to you this week."

"I can easily detach him."

She gave him a chiding look. "You cannot fool me any longer, Sesshy."

He glared at her. "Don't call me that."

She pouted. "Why not?"

"It's degrading."

"I think it's sweet."

"I despise it."

"You didn't before."

"I am no longer a child, am I?" he said, sounding arrogant, like the old Sesshomaru.

She almost anticipated a pout. "No."

"And that answers that."

"Can't I call you that?"

"Not unless you want to feel my wrath." He was teasing her, of course. He would never harm this woman again. Not only because it hurt her, but because it tore him into three. He never wanted what happened today to happen again. And he would make sure of it.

She looked at him with large, begging eyes. "Please?"

He stared at her. "What are you doing?"

"Begging."

"Why?" He sounded incredulous.

"Because you won't let me have my way unless I do so."

"That is a lie."

She gave him a pointed look. "You're telling me there is a way to coerce you into giving me what I want?"

"You should already know what that is."

A suspicious light shone in her eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm going to play naive right now and ask what you mean."

"Wife," he muttered, "it has been a week since we've last made love."

She sighed, "I know."

He noticed the longing in her voice and his lips twitched. He rubbed his nose against her neck, tickling her. Rin laughed. "Stop!" she choked, giggling.

"No."

A second later he threw her on her back and straddled her; not hard enough to hurt her again, but rough enough to leave her breathless.

"Sesshomaru, my wound."

He rubbed her back side. "Is that better?"

She gulped. "Sesshomaru, what are you doing?"

"Touching my wife."

"Why?"

"Because I am Sesshomaru." Translation: I do as I please. "Do not worry. I'll be gentle."

"It still hurts."

He gave her a strange look. Rin's mouth stood open for a few seconds. She may have salivated, but she wasn't sure. "Why don't I heal it with my tongue?"

She gulped. Those words implied very wicked things indeed. "That-that is unsanitary."

_"Rin." _ He growled at her. "Why do you hesitate?"

"I already explained."

"There is more." He could tell by the new blush flooding her cheeks. "Explain yourself."

"Must I?"

"Yes."

"Alright. Alright. Fine. The reason I don't want to do it—just yet," she added, "is because I still see Sesshy." And it was the truth. Every little change to his face, every expression, and every emotion reminded her of what he once had been. After all, he'd been that way for a while now, and just returned to normal. It would take her some time to lose the image of him as a watery-eyed, lonely child.

Sesshomaru's brow creased and confusion lit his gaze. "What?"

She cleared her throat. "You were just a child and—"

He sat straight on his knees, holding her still with his legs. He shook his head, mystified. "No._No._You are not denying me your touch because of that. There is another reason." When she shook her head he groaned. "There has to be another reason. Make it up, damn it."

"Watch your tongue."

He arched a brow at her as if to say, You dare give me an order?

She replied to that with a strong "Yes."

"This is nonsense. I have not made love to my own for a week and she says it is because she still sees the child in me. I am still cursed."

Now _he _was pouting.

Rin let out a throaty laugh and it sounded so beautiful he could not remain moody. His expression softened and he smiled faintly. "You mock me with your laughter and this Sesshomaru does not approve."

"Forgive me, _my lord. _But this Rin is too pleased to remain as serious as you always appear to be."

"I am very serious." He tried to look utterly serious, and failed, miserably. There was too much humor swimming in his eyes.

Rin laughed again and Sesshomaru could not help himself. He leaned down and kissed his wife's cheek. She squealed his name, but he continued on. It was hard to stop doing something one loved with a passion as hot as the sun, and since there was no plausible reason to end his kissing fest, he brushed kisses upon every part of Rin's body, giving them the pleasure they both knew she wanted and deserved. And he did as he said before, healing her with his tongue, which caused Rin to go ablaze.

But before long, she was doing the same things to him...

And more.

* * *

Once they were finished Sesshomaru rested his body against a tree, depleted and content. Rin sat beside him, beautifully naked, and earthy. Twigs and leaves were entangled in her hair. She appeared to him the embodiment of all that was beautiful in the world: the sky, the sun, the moon, grassy fields filled with dandelions.

Their clothes were heaped before them, tattered and wrinkled. Her short legs brushed against his lengthy ones as she placed her head onto his shoulder.

No words were spoken during this time. All that could be heard were the songs of birds, or the wind blowing softly against the branches and its leaves. It was a time for them to think about everything. Rin thought about what they'd just done, and all they had gone through this past week, as did Sesshomaru. But while she thought solely on these things he couldn't get over the fact that he had been outwitted by a child, albeit a uniquely strong one from another world.

Rin must've read his thoughts—though he could hardly believe it; he'd always been rather emotionless. She gave him an inquisitive look. A very sexy one, too, with her lips looking red and utterly delicious. "You look rather disgruntled."

That was because he was. "The spell must be wearing off slower than we thought it would." That was the only reason he could think of for forgetting to keep a blank expression. That or he felt comfortable with Rin. And after everything they'd been through, that didn't seem so far off from the truth.

Rin's brow wrinkled. "What do you mean?"

"That is why you see so much of my emotions."

She bit her lip and turned away. He shook her softly.

"Rin?"

"May—may I ask why you are so...annoyed all of a sudden?"

"Why else?" He grimaced. "Ikuto."

To Rin, that explained everything. "I see. Well," she patted his thigh, "worry not, my love. I don't think any less of you for what happened. In fact, I'm almost grateful that it did." He arched a brow at that. "Of course it's minuscule. I'm only a tiny bit grateful."

"I remember a very sad woman."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "You sound rather pleased by that."

He said nothing, but his eyes spoke volumes.

"You already know that I missed you very much." Still nothing from him. "Nobody thinks any less of you because of this week. You're still annoyingly perfect in Inuyasha's eyes. And wonderful in my own."

She was doing a phenomenal job at stoking his bruised pride, he mused. Praiseworthy, almost. But he was still a bit irked by the fact that she had been slightly all right with this week. How could she? If she had been the one changed into a child again he would've gone mad! It took her long enough to grow into this beautiful gem of a woman. He would protect and stay with her, but it would be the strangest thing to stand next to her knowing that he'd done so many things with her before and would not be able to do so for days. It would be the epitome of Hell.

Rin had not gone mad, of course. He was slightly shocked that she hadn't killed Ikuto. He would have. But then again, Rin was a docile creature. Strong when needed, but kind and loving almost always. Especially toward him.

He decided then that his wife deserved something—a gift. Something that would make her eyes glow with love. Something...different. Like—

"Sesshomaru!"

He blinked down at her. "Yes?"

"You went to space."

"I was thinking."

"Of what?"

"A gift. I want to reward you with something special."

"That's alright. I'm fine with you—" She paused. Recalling her conversations with Inuyasha and Kohaku, Rin decided that now would be the time to figure out whether Sessomaru loved her. She believed he proved it with his actions today, by choosing to stay by her side rather than leaving her for shame. But she wanted him to say it aloud. She needed those words.

"Rin?"

But she didn't know how to go about this. How was she to ask him if he loved her? She felt so unsure of herself and awkward. "Sesshomaru..."

He waited patiently for her to continue.

"Sesshomaru, what am I to you?"

"My wife."

"And?"

"My mate."

_"And?"_

"My...friend."

Well, that was unexpected, but definitely desired. "Thank you," she croaked. "You are mine, too."

His lips curved. "The best?"

She smiled through her tears. "The bestest."

"Good. Now what did you mean by that question?"

"Do you..." She shook her head. She couldn't do it out of fear that he would say no, he didn't love her. "Forget it."

He pulled back for a moment, his eyes searching her face. "Love?"

She stared at him. He called her that word again. "Sesshomaru, why did you call me that?"

"What? 'My love'?" he asked as if he were talking about killing a weak demon, rather than about his name calling. After Rin's nod, he gave her a look that told her he thought it was rather obvious why he said it. She understood that. Truly, she did. And for that alone, she was almost euphoric, but then he spoke again, buoying her spirits. "That is who you are."

Sesshomaru hardly knew what happened next. One moment his wife was looking up at him with misty eyes, the next she was on top of him, while he was on the floor, lying on his back. For a demon known to have cat-like reflexes, her ability to tackle him without his knowing came to him as a complete shock. But it died down after she began to feather his neck and face with kisses. Her body molded perfectly with his. She cupped his member, rubbing against him. Her breasts squeezed together, blanketed his chest. Her lips were sensuous, wet and full. And her eyes... How he loved those eyes. Especially when they were filled with lust and love and passion combined.

He half wondered why this happened, but very quickly understood that it was because he had finally expressed his feelings toward her. He had done so as a child, which had not been a lie, but he had failed to do so in the past as an adult. He had an excuse, though. Prior to this week he'd known very little about the concept of love, but Rin's actions and the relationship between Inuyasha and his wife opened up his eyes to see its true meaning. And his Rin was its image. She was his love. And even though he didn't deserve her affection, by the grace of the gods, he was hers, too.

And just like that, he knew exactly what to give her as a gift for her patience, endurance and love…

His heart.

* * *

**_THERE'LL BE MORE. I'M NOT DONE..._**


	13. Chapter 13

**It's been ages since I've last posted anything on here, and I'm sorry! Truly, I am. But reality decided to take me away from my dreams and so for the past year I have left everything on the side to focus on it. But now I'm back, and I find that I need to dream again. So here I go...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. All Inuyasha characters were created, and are owned, by Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

"Sesshomaru," Rin muttered breathlessly, as she followed behind him through a clear path of dirt settled in the middle of the woods. She had been walking with him for about ten minutes. Before that they had been resting against a tree, quiet and content. Then suddenly, Sesshomaru had jumped up as if he'd sensed something off about the woods.

Rin had stared up at him—in all his naked glory—and asked him, quite silkily, "What's wrong, Sesshomaru?"

He gave her a golden side glance. "Get up."

She had arched a delicate black brow at him. "Is there something amiss?"

He gave her a curt nod. And with that nod he not only answered her question but magically supplied her with a black and red kimono to cloth her naked body. He later put one on for himself, but it was the same attire he wore since she'd met him. And yet, to her eyes the style never grew old and outdated.

Now they were walking through the woods, with Ah-Un following high above them. Rin had wondered why they did not fly with the gentle beast, and had even asked Sesshomaru about this. He'd replied with a short, "I'd rather walk."

And where did he wish to walk? Rin did not know. He was being quiet. More so than usual. And it was beginning to irritate her, oh so very much. In fact, she was glaring at his body as he continued to move. She felt like he was ignoring her, and she hated that. Especially from him! He knew this so why was he doing it? Why after they'd just spent a morning of love, and closeness?

Rin crossed her arms over her chest and humphed. Sure it sounded childish, but she didn't give a fig. Ever since Inuyasha gave her that advice, she didn't like following behind Sesshomaru. She wanted to stand beside him.

Her sandals crushed against sticks and leaves, making odd crackling noises. Morning had already turned to noon-time and the sun stood high above, glaring down at them, even through the trees that shielded them from all of its fiery heat. The dirt that followed behind her husband plumed into a smoke of dust and covered her feet.

The afterglow of love making was leaving her and now she was just downright vexed. She would not take this from him. Not again! So what did she do? She quickened her steps, of course, until she stood beside him. And then she did what she had never had the courage to do: she grabbed his hand and held it. Tightly.

When Sesshomaru chose that second to look down at her with eye brows raised, Rin lifted her chin and humphed again. Her cheeks were red, of course. And her breathing was quite unsteady. But she felt triumphant for having taken the initiative. She felt empowered.

Well, she did, until his eyes sparkled, and he tightened his hold on her as if to tell her, "Yes, you have found your rightful place."

She didn't know whether she should be pleased by that look, or bothered. Because he seemed pleased. Too pleased. Had this all been a test of some sort and had she passed? No. She mentally shook her head. If this had been a test, he would've stopped walking and given her something wonderful, like a smile. Or a kiss...

She rolled her eyes. "Sesshomaru, where are we going?"

"Be patient, Rin."

"He tells me to be patient," she muttered behind her breath. But that didn't matter because he heard it anyway.

With one brow arched he said, "What is the matter?"

"I feel like Jaken," she grumbled.

He stopped walking, turned to his wife and stared. She nearly melted in that sensuous gaze, but she held firm. Well, not firmly, because she couldn't be "firm" with him for long. But she did stand straight, and to her surprise, held a blink for more than five seconds. Even when her eyes began to burn.

Finally, his lips opened and he said, in a deep timbre, "Explain."

So she did. In fact, she rambled away her feelings. "He never knows what you're about to do. And now I'm here, walking with you to some unknown place, without any clue to tell me where it is we're going. It's annoying. I shall be honest. Can I not just get a hint?"

His shoulders fell, which shocked her because she didn't even know he was tense, and his eyes softened. "Do not worry, Rin. Where we go does not matter for we shall only be there for a very short time."

I still want to know! Rin clenched her teeth together, and ignored the side of her brain that told her she was near to breaking some of them. He was being stubborn this afternoon, obviously keeping a secret.

Taking in a deep, frustrated breath, Rin decided to keep quiet about the whole thing and just let it slide. Sesshomaru had been through much this week (although she had been through just as much as he) and he needed some space. Well, not space, really. But a chance to be in charge. And she would let him believe this lie for a time. She could do it, because God knew she'd done it many times before.

So Rin continued to walk with him, through the dirt road, and into the unknown.

* * *

They should've been here by now, Jaken thought grumpily as he rested his body against Inuyasha's village gate. The wooden structure loomed high above him, casting a cool shadow over his body. He'd been waiting by the gate for more than two hours, and had grown impatient within the first ten minutes of it. He wanted desperately to see his Lord again. He'd missed the strong, admirable demon and it was quite torturous to see the proud demon small and so weak.

He stared down the hill where a multitude of trees stood before the village. And when he saw nothing coming from there, he looked up at the sky to check if they would come on Ah-Un. But alas, nothing came. And so he waited. And he waited for some time, pacing back and forth, breaking down the grass beneath him. He muttered nonsensical noises, and spoke to himself about the things he'd do once he saw Sesshomaru. The Demon Lord would be pleased to see him, he was sure. He was one of the few people, not including Rin, who treated him the way he knew he would've wanted to be treated: with respect and reverence. He did not belittle his Lord. In fact, he allowed the little runt to do as he had always done in the past. So he knew he was in his master's good graces.

And once Sesshomaru saw Jaken, the toad was sure his lord would bless him with some sort of reward. He deserved it, after all.

Jaken froze when he heard a sound coming from within the thick green foliage. He caught a glimpse of silver and his heart beat erratically within his chest. He stood straight, with his staff in his right hand facing where he focused his gaze. And then from the darkness came Inuyasha and Ikuto.

Jaken groaned his frustration and fell on his back. Inuyasha saw this and he frowned at the little toad demon. Coming up beside him he said, "What the heck is wrong with you?"

The toad groaned. Ikuto ran past him, up the hill. Jaken was sure he heard Inuyasha's daughter laugh gaily when she caught a whiff of the demon, but he ignored it and muttered, "I thought you were master Sesshomaru. But you're not!" he cried. "You're his stupid half breed of a brother and—"

But he was cut off by the venomous glare Inuyasha sent him. And he gulped.

"You have anything else to tell me, Jaken? I'm all ears."

"N-no, Inuyasha. I am well. Just leave me alone to rest till milord comes for me."

Inuyasha smirked. "He ain't coming for a while, Jaken. He's a little busy right now."

Jaken bolted upright. "And what could be so important as to detain him from returning to me?!"

The answer was simple and cut off Jaken's rantings. "Rin."

Jaken sniffed. "What about Rin?"

"He's with her."

"I know, you fool. So what?"

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles. "He's with Rin and that's all you need to know."

Jaken glared at the half breed. "I know what you are trying to imply but I do not believe it is true. If I am correct Sesshomaru has returned, yes?"

"Yup."

"I'm sure his transformation took quite a lot of strength out of him. I do not believe that he has enough to waste it on Rin and her amorous pursuits."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes heavenward. "Jaken, you're an idiot, and I look forward to the day you fall in love."

Jaken sputtered, "L-l-love!? Who is in love?"

"Sesshomaru."

"Ha! You make me laugh with your naiveté. Sesshomaru does not—"

Inuyasha raised his hand. He knew what he saw. Nothing else could describe the way Sesshomaru held his wife. She was his beloved and Inuyasha was sure of it. "Give it a rest, Jaken. He loves her and that's all that matters."

"But—"

"End it, toad. The couple ain't coming back for a while so you can either come into the village and have some lunch, or wait out here and starve."

Jaken crossed his arms over his chest and muttered something Inuyasha could not make out. So he chose to ignore him, and walked home, without mentioning to Jaken that he wasn't even sure the couple would come back at all. But he'd figure that out in an hour... or five.

* * *

Rin was smiling. Her smile was so big her mouth began to hurt, but she didn't seem to care about this, because she just kept on grinning, with her teeth gleaming in the sunlight. She held Sesshomaru's hand as she walked past Inuyasha's well, and then when she could no longer contain her gaiety, she released her hold from him and hopped along beside him.

His expression when he saw her move about that way was of pleasure. He enjoyed Rin's happiness, and took it in as if it were a medicine to him, and indeed it was, for her disposition and character were the things that melted his heart long ago. He was also pleased that because of his ministrations within her thighs, her leg was now as good as healed, and pain no longer etched her face, but only peace and joy.

She continued to hop along the field, until she suddenly stopped, but that was because they were already within view of the village. Sesshomaru could see Kagome hanging clothes from a string that was attached to a pole near her home. Tomoya was with his mother, holding a basket of clothes, as she placed them on the line. Inuyasha was nowhere in sight, but Sesshomaru could detect his brother's scent, and he knew that the half breed was nearby.

Rin waited for him to catch up with her, and once he did, she wrapped her warm, soft arm around his and leaned into him. She buried her face within his kimono and whispered huskily, "Thank you." And he knew that she truly was grateful to him for putting aside his pride and returning to Inuyasha's village. But this venture wasn't only for her. He had a purpose for coming here and if he had his way he would be done with it within a short time, and leave the village before anyone really noticed.

Unfortunately, Jaken, who had been unseen by Sesshomaru for he was too much distracted by Rin's actions to notice him, took the opportunity to jump from where he sat and screech his Lord's name aloud for the world to hear.

"Milord!" he shrilled, waving his hands wildly above his head. "Miloooooooord! I am here!"

Sesshomaru wished he had the ability to shut the demon up with his mind. Unfortunately he had no such powers. He did think of lifting a rock and hitting it against its head, but he thought against it, and just focused on his wife. The demon continued to screech like a banshee anyway, and ran down the hill.

"Milord! Oh, milord. I am so happy to see you. You have returned!"

With Rin still in his arms he said, "Yes."

Jaken's exuberance quickly began to wane at his master's noncommittal reply. "Um…milord?"

"Yes, Jaken?"

"I am happy you have returned."

Sesshomaru looked at him.

Jaken frowned. "Don't you care that I missed you?"

Sesshomaru's head tilted to the side. "Why are you interrogating me with this barrage of inquiries?"

The toad fumbled for words. "Because—because—milord, I missed you!"

"I understand."

Jaken's eyes watered.

Rin decided then to release her hold from Sesshomaru and knelt before Jaken. She patted his head and said softly, "He missed you too, Jaken. Don't worry."

"He did not," he sniffed. "He doesn't care about me. All this week I had been a good, noble servant to him and he doesn't even repay me with an acknowledgment."

"He didn't hit you in the head with a rock did he?"

He shook his head.

"There. That proves it then. He's happy to see you."

Jaken stopped heaving and relaxed.

Sesshomaru admired Rin for calming the loud demon, even if she had to lie to him. It worked and that was all that mattered to him. He laid his hand on her shoulder and said, "Come, Rin."

She nodded and stood up. As Sesshomaru walked up the hill, she followed behind him as did Jaken. Once they passed the gate, Kagome was there, smiling just as brightly as Rin. She looked at Sesshomaru and nodded her head. "Sesshomaru, I am happy to see that you are well."

He gave no reply, only a curt nod. Then when Kagome turned to Rin, his wife ran to her and they hugged tightly, laughing. Sesshomaru had never seen Rin so beautiful before that moment and he vowed then and there to make her this happy for the rest of his life. Her eyes glowed, her hair swayed and teased her curves, and her smile was more exuberant than ever.

At that moment, Tomoya chose to tug on Sesshomaru's kimono. He looked down at the child and stared into the boys eyes. But he made sure his gaze was soft and welcoming so as not to scare the boy who treated him with kindness throughout this week. And then he saw it: recognition within the boy's gaze.

"Sesshy?" he whispered softly.

Sesshomaru gave no reply. He didn't really know what to do. He was still irked by the fact that they'd seen him as such a vulnerable creature, but then again, it took this debacle to allow him to finally meet his niece and nephew who weren't such a bad lot after all.

"You were…small," Tomoya said slowly. "And now… How?"

Rin pulled away from Kagome and knelt down to meet her nephew's gaze. "It's a long story, my love, and I can tell it to you some other time."

He looked at her with large brown eyes, beamed up at her and said, "It's going to be a good story isn't it?"

She chuckled. "I think so."

"Good. Cause I want to know what the heck happened to him. This guy looks nothing like the little runt that was here yesterday."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Tomoya, go find your sister."

He looked from his mother to Sesshomaru and then back to her. "Why?"

At that, she arched a brow at him as if to say, "You dare question my authority?" and he whirled around and began to run toward his hut, but he stopped just in time to tell Sesshomaru, "A promise is a promise no matter the age, right?"

Sesshomaru immediately understood, and shook his head once. The boy grinned immediately, and he finally ran off to his hut with a new hop to his step.

"So what brings you two here?" Kagome asked.

Rin's lips curved high. "I don't exactly know. But I'm glad we're back."

Kagome turned to Sesshomaru and gave him a knowing look. He had a feeling she knew exactly why they were here but she chose not to voice her opinion, thankfully. He realized then and there that he actually liked the female. Well, perhaps "like" was too strong a word. He was sure there was a more suitable word for what he felt for her but he did not wish to delve too much into this kind of thinking. He just knew that she didn't annoy him like most humans did, and that for Sesshomaru meant a lot.

"The house is empty so you won't find Inuyasha in there," she told Rin, but he knew she was truly talking to him.

He waited a short amount a time, as the two women talked to one another about subjects he truly did not care about (laundry, cleaning, and Rin's healed wound- which did peek Sesshomaru's interest because fixing that had led to more pleasurable things). Once a suitable amount of time passed, he excused himself and turned around. He made it seem as if he were returning to Jaken but instead, he flashed himself into an orb of light, faster than the eye could see and transported him from where he was to the inside of Inuyasha's hut.

Once there, he walked stealthily toward the room he, Rin and Ikuto had slept in. He slid the door to the side quietly and came into the room. The place smelled different from when he had last been there. When Sesshomaru could easily make out the stench, he immediately cut off his sense of smell to hide the foul aroma. Inuyasha should not have done that with his wife so soon after he left that very place. God, he'd slept on the damned cot they made love in! How disgusting!

With a grimace, he gracefully moved around the room till he found his resting mat, and he knelt down. Moving his hands under the soft material, he searched for what he came for. Once his hands met a cool piece of metal, he snatched it up from under the mat and looked at his dagger.

And he smiled.

* * *

While Ikuto and Nagisa sat together in back of Inuyasha's hut atop a red and black blanket, Inuyasha decided to head to where he'd stored all of his weapons. He'd failed to tell Sesshomaru the night he gave him his dagger that the princess gave him a pair of the same daggers. Inuyasha had held both of them, but he knew that giving one to Sesshomaru would allow the demon to remember him even after his transformation.

Grabbing a hold of the dagger, which was an exact replicate of the other, he unclothed it, and ran his fingers up and down the thin silver blade. He humored in the fact that not only did Sesshomaru share a dagger from him but a sword that came from both of their Father's jaw. Although in the past Sesshomaru chose to ignore his half brother most of the time, the two were linked. Inuyasha had once given this fact little thought, but now because of this week he couldn't help but wonder if Sesshomaru would remain distant. Rin's love changed him somehow, he knew that now, but would the demon's pride keep him from building a new relationship with Inuyasha?

For the first time in years he actually prayed that something different and good would come from this week, not just for Rin (although much good was given to her because of this week) but for him as well. He liked having a brother. And he didn't want to lose that.

But maybe...maybe he was hoping for the impossible. Honestly, Sesshomaru had despised Inuyasha since the day of his birth, or rather the day he heard of his birth. He was tarnished goods; a "half breed," as he always snapped venomously.

With a sigh, Inuyasha lowered the dagger into his box. Once he gently placed it inside, he stood up and wiped his hands. He caught a quick glimpse of his daughter and Ikuto sitting close together, toying with a few wooden daggers. Then he looked at his house.

The abode was humble and comfortable. A perfect place to raise a family, as was the village it was situated in. His friends lived nearby and he was respected and admired here. Why ask for anything more? he thought. Unfortunately, as it is with all humans, and demons alike, even with having all of this, Inuyasha still craved more. And he doubted that he'd ever get that wish...

He was cut off from his musings when a particular scent entered his nostrils. His pupils dilated and his heart began to pound against his chest as if it desired to climb out of his body. He knew that scent. God, he knew it so well, he could make it out from miles away. Except it wasn't far. In fact, it was close by.

He began to move. Slowly at first, as if fearing that the smell would run away, then faster and faster, till he found himself running. He followed the scent, zooming past his back garden, jumping over a log that had fallen by the side of his house, all the way to the front of his home. And then he stopped.

He found Rin sitting on his doorstep with Kagome holding onto her. Worry gnawed at his insides and he feared the worst. What the hell was she doing here? She was supposed to be with Sesshomaru, the demon who loved and cherished her. She wasn't supposed to be back here. He wouldn't have allowed that. Inuyasha couldn't smell the demon. He could only smell her. God, had they gotten into an argument? Had Sesshomaru left her? Had-

Damn the questions in his head. He stalked toward his sister-in-law with eyes as red as fire and he growled at her, "Where's the bastard?"

She blinked up at him with wide brown eyes and for a second he recalled how she once had been many years ago: small and fragile. But now she was strong. She was older. And wiser. Hopefully.

"Inu...yasha?" she said slowly.

"Where the hell is he? Did he leave you?" He cracked his knuckles with each hand. "I'm going to beat that bastard. I don't care how close we-"

She jumped up and put her arms on his shoulder as if she desired to calm him down. He didn't need to relax. He needed to fight. Rin shouldn't have been here. She was supposed to be with Sesshomaru!

"Inuyasha-"

"That damned-"

"Inuyasha! Would you relax? Just listen to me. Calm down!"

She was smiling. The maniac was smiling. He turned to his wife. She was smiling too! Okay, maybe he was missing something. Maybe everything was fine. Then again maybe everything was not ok. He didn't know why they were smiling so yeah, everything was not fine.

What the heck was with these two?

"What the heck is with you two?" he snapped. By this time his eyes had returned to their natural hue. But instead of anger covering his gaze, confusion now lit the amber depths.

Kagome shook her head. "You jump into conclusions way too fast, my love."

"I don't jump into anything, Kag," he grumbled. "She ain't with her husband. That's an issue cause I saw them-" At Rin's arched brow he clamped his mouth shut and said nothing.

"You saw who?" Rin inquired.

"No one." He waved his hand as if that could make them magically forget what he was just about to confess. "Where's Sesshomaru?"

"Around. Somewhere," was Rin's reply.

Inuyasha's chin dropped. "What do you mean 'around'?"

"He walked off on me a few minutes ago."

"By 'walked off-'" And he made sure to create air quotes saying that "-do you mean he was in a fit and stomped off? Or that he just walked away from you to check on something?"

"The latter, I believe." Rin's eyes sparkled. "Sesshomaru doesn't stomp."

He would've glared at her if he didn't notice how euphoric she looked right then. The woman looked positively radiant. His shoulders relaxed and his hands fell at his sides. If she was happy then there was a good reason for it. He hoped. She could be going crazy. With women, one could never be too sure of these things.

He crossed his arms over his chest. "How's your leg?" He noticed that she was standing on it without wincing.

Rin blushed beautifully, and Inuyasha decided to change the subject. He knew how it healed...

He raised his hand. "Never mind. What are you doing here?"

She pouted. "Aren't you happy I'm here?"

"Ecstatic," he said. But he didn't look it. He was still suspicious, albeit a little confused.

Rin let out a small breath. "Everything is well, Inuyasha. Don't worry."

"I'll always worry about you."

Kagome awwww'd which caused Inuyasha to turn beat red. He puffed up his chest to retain his manly image, but he ruined it by saying what he said.

"And I love you very much for that, big brother."

He didn't know what to say to that. She called him big brother. His manly image boosted up as did his ego and he felt a thousand feet tall. It was the first time she'd ever referred to him as such. Felt right.

He finally relaxed, and a grin escaped his lips. "What brings you here, sis?"

"Sesshomaru brought me here." She bit her lips. "I didn't think he'd ever let me come back. But for some odd reason he led me to you again."

"I wonder why," Kagome said, looking up at him with eyes that sparkled.

He gave her a weird look. "Yeah," Inuyasha replied. "I wonder-"

And then it hit him. Almost literally, because the idea came to him like a smack leaving a tangible mark inside of him. Sesshomaru came for the dagger. That had to be the only reason why he came. It made sense. It was the only thing that made sense, in fact. He didn't flatter himself into thinking that he came for him. No, instead he came for the weapon.

Inuyasha wanted to smile. In fact, he wanted to laugh. No! As he looked at Kagome, who was looking up at him contemplating why his face had changed from confusion to wonder, he wanted to grab a hold of his wife, take her into his house and ravish her. Because that's what a married man did when he was happy and content with the world: he made love to his wife.

Since Rin was here though he could do no such thing. Unfortunately.

So he smiled. Or rather, he beamed. His grin was so wide one could see a bit of this mornings breakfast on his teeth. He crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head.

Rin stared at him as if he'd gone insane. "I'm missing something aren't I?" she said not sounding a little confused.

Kagome chuckled.

Rin frowned. "What's so funny?"

Inuyasha was about to comment about that then thought the better of it. He wanted to catch Sesshomaru in the act of taking back his dagger. He told Kagome, "You can tell her. I'll be right back."

He walked past them, with Rin staring at him as if he'd gone mad, and surreptitiously crept into his hut. He tried to creep across the floor without making any noises against the wood. Once he came to his main room, he saw that the door was slid open. No scent permeated his home, but he figured Sesshomaru found a way to cover his scent somehow. If Ikuto could do it, so could Sesshomaru.

But once he entered the room he found no sight of Sesshomaru. In fact, it looked as if no one had entered the place. "That's weird," he muttered. He went to the cot, and knelt down beside the resting mat. The dagger wasn't under it, he found, so Sesshomaru had come inside, but how could he have left so fast without being caught by anyone?

Inuyasha blinked.

He went through the back...

Where his daughter and Ikuto were playing alone.

* * *

Had Sesshomaru been as cold and calloused as he once had been many years ago, at the sight of the demon boy who'd broken his pride, he would have decapitated his head within a seconds time, without remorse. But he was wise and prudent. And his heart had been thawed by a human so kind, the god of the underworld wouldn't have been able to destroy her spirit without feeling some type of guilt or shame.

And so, he did not kill the child because he was far more docile than before and also because his niece was standing right next to the foul creature, hiding behind him as if she needed protection from her own blood.

Ikuto stared at him with eyes that resembled the sky just before a storm. Dark grey lines swirled and a flash of lightning cackled from within. His skin was as pale as snow, but there was no fear throughout his form. Ikuto was brave, if not wise.

Sesshomaru looked at him with indifference. Though the demon wounded him, he would ignore him and all he had done for truly it no longer mattered. But what he would not take was his touch against his own blood.

"Remove yourself from her presence. You are not worthy to touch the flesh of the Inuyoukai."

Ikuto glared at him, and Nagisa move deeper into him. "She is my friend, Sesshomaru. And you're scaring her." He motioned his hand toward the dagger. "That isn't helping."

Sesshomaru turned to his niece, but not before he slid his dagger into a pocket at his thigh and raised his hands. "There is no need," he told them both. "Be not afraid, Nagisa."

Her eyes never left his and as she continued to peer into his gaze, recognition lit her depths. She knew who he was immediately and moved away from Ikuto. The boy looked as if he wanted anything but that, but Sesshomaru would not allow such a union. He would make sure of it, even if Inuyasha did not. The child was family after all, and her blood would not be tainted by the likes of Ikuto.

"Sesshy?" she whispered.

"Come. We must take you to your parents."

With grace and poise, he whirled around and moved past the house. He felt both Ikuto and Nagisa's presence following behind him and did not stop moving till he found his wife still with Kagome.

The two woman caught sight of the group and while Kagome smiled, Rin's eyes bulged. She jumped up. "Sesshomaru...I see you've found Ikuto."

He could see a gleam of sweat beginning to surface upon his wife's skin. "Worry not, Rin. All is well."

"Oh. Yes... I see..." She turned to Ikuto. "Why did you leave?"

"I didn't think he'd return here." He sniffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Thought this would be the last place he'd come to but apparently I was wrong."

Rin narrowed her eyes at him. "Coward."

"I prefer the term 'wise.'"

Rin was just about to step forward and tell Ikuto a few words of her own, but then Sesshomaru said, "We must go, Rin."

She blinked up at him. "What?"

"It is time for us to leave."

"But...I'm confused. Why did we come?"

"I left something of import behind. I have attained it, now we must be off."

"But-"

"Let's go, Rin."

With a confused look, Rin turned to Kagome and said, "I... I have to go."

Kagome still retained her smile and waved her hand. She knew something and she wasn't telling Rin! How annoying. "That's alright."

But it wasn't though! She was out of the loop, feeling like Jaken all over again. Why did Sesshomaru want to leave so suddenly? She didn't understand!

But she would not make a fuss. No, instead she would walk with him and once they were alone she'd ask him a barrage of inquiries.

But just as she was about to stomp off, Inuyasha came out from his house, running like a mad-man. Once he caught sight of his brother he stopped and stared. Swallowing thickly he tried to maintain his composure but how could he? He wasn't Sesshomaru.

The demon lord had his gaze away from Inuyasha, looking down, maybe at Rin's hand. Inuyasha knew he did not wish to speak to Inuyasha, and a part of him, a part he did not wish had grown so much at the moment, was disappointed by his reaction. But what did he expect? A hug? No, not even he would do that.

Silence permeated the air, and the tension surrounding them was a tangible force. But he took the initiative and he spoke.

"Sesshomaru."

The Demon Lord glanced up at him with an air of nonchalance. "Inuyasha."

"You're back."

"Clearly."

He leaned against his door frame. "Didn't think you would."

"You were wrong."

"So...why'd you come?"

Sesshomaru lifted his nose. "I need not waste my time with these tiny trivialities."

And suddenly, Inuyasha didn't know why, but something inside of him grew warm and the disappointment that had raked his heart disappeared only to be filled up with a buoying of his spirits. Sesshomaru didn't hate him. He could feel it in his gut. The demon replied to every word he said, but even though his replies were curt and noncommittal, the fact that he bothered to acknowledge Inuyasha's presence made him see that Sesshomaru was changed. And because of this so was their relationship.

Inuyasha grinned unabashedly right then. Kagome did too. And since Rin had no idea what was going on, she rolled her eyes, and took hold of her husband's hand. "Come, love. We can go now."

And without a backward glance he left with her—but not for long, Inuyasha believed, because he knew they would return. The dagger peeking from his brother's pocket proved it.

He watched them leave till he could no longer make out their bodies, and then he turned to Kagome. With a tilt of his head, he told Nagisa, "Find your brother, Nagi."

And with a nod of her head she ran off to search for him. Inuyasha reached for Kagome's hand and led her off into the house. "What's with you now?" She laughed silkily. "What do you want now, my love?"

"To celebrate this day, Kagome," he said while clutching her fingers close to his. "And new beginnings..."

* * *

**_END! Well, maybe not the exact end. I've finished everything needed to be said, but I'm thinking of making an epilogue. Yeah, that sounds good. More on Ikuto and the gang. _**


	14. Epilogue

**Finally, the last chapter to this baby. It took me two years to to finish this. Tragic, I know. Yet alas! I am done. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I will never own Inuyasha. 'Cuz I ain't cool enough... T^T **

* * *

Ikuto surrounded himself with an invisible shield that kept anyone and everyone from noticing him as he trekked up a hill, where he knew his future aunt and uncle would be sitting on top of, resting.

He didn't want to see them. Well, that wasn't exactly true. The boy was quite eager to see the female, but Sesshomaru was a different story. After all, a month before, the two of them were enemies who held one another in the lowest regard. Sesshomaru was the demon who poked at his pride and size. And he was also the demon who would try to keep him from being with his beloved Nagisa.

Ah, Nagisa... Just the thought of his little bundle of fur made his heart quicken and caused a smile to erupt from his lips. His eyes turned blue, like the color of the sea. It was a strange phenomena that recurred frequently. Instead of a stormy grey hue, his orbs would resemble the calm after a storm, and it made him seem more amiable and sweet-or so Nagisa would tell him whenever she saw it.

She was the reason why he was here, about to spy on the couple. The two hadn't visited Inuyasha's family in a while and so the lot of them were concerned. He knew, of course, where they were and how they were doing. During the day they continued to move around, traveling from one place to another. At night, Sesshomaru would shower his wife with love and affection, trying to get her with child.

He knew this because he often followed them around and because he could smell their love, if that made sense. Yes, an aroma permeated the atmosphere that told Ikuto the two were mad for each other. Sure it grossed him out at times, but even he could not help but enjoy some of their happiness. He planned to have that same aroma with Nagisa in the future.

Behind a bush, atop the hill, Ikuto sat on his knees. The couple was alone, with Rin resting her body against a tree that stretched itself out toward the heavens. Sesshomaru laid his head on her lap, and his hair fell in silver, cascading along her legs. The picture of the two of them was calm and relaxing and Ikuto took in as much as he could, for the image of the two would stay in his mind till he went back home and transferred it to Nagisa and her family.

Once he got all that he could, he left the two alone and returned home to Inuyasha's village.

Home. He let out a sigh of contentment. Ever since he'd entered that village he'd never returned to his mother. The demoness cared not for him, and he knew this to be truer than anything because she could've found him already and taken him to be with her. But she hadn't, thankfully, and he knew she never would. Ikuto had been a nuisance to her, after all. A product contrived from a demon she no longer cared for.

In Inuyasha's village he was not the unwanted child. In fact, he was anything but that. Inuyasha treated him kindly, and Kagome was nothing short of a sweetheart. They knew his story, after all. He told them everything-but that's another tale for another time...

Yes, his home was in Inuyasha's village because there lied his heart and the love he knew he would have to fight for in the near future...

* * *

"Is he gone now?" Rin whispered to Sesshomaru. She tried to be as quiet as possible, not wanting to blow her cover. She peeked through one eye, and looked down at him.

"Yes."

She breathed in a sigh of relief and whispered, "Finally."

The boy often spied on them, from time to time. He didn't know Sesshomaru could detect his presence. Sure he could neither, smell, see nor hear the boy, but he could feel something stir within their surroundings whenever the boy came near them. He thought it was because he was linked to Ikuto in some way due to the spell placed on him weeks ago. It peeved Sesshomaru greatly to know this.

Stroking her husband's arm, Rin closed her eyes and let the cool air of the night wrap around her. The cliff served to them a view of the sky, and stars, like diamonds, winked at them from afar.

Sesshomaru's body rested above her own like a blanket to keep her warm. His moko-moko tickled her cheeks as she used it as a literal covering. She rubbed her face against it and breathed in the scent of his that only belonged to Sesshomaru.

"I don't understand why you allow him to spy on us," he said, and it almost sounded to her like a grumble.

"He does it for them, my love," she replied.

"I do not care. They are far too intrusive for my liking. Next time, let me trample the boy."

She smiled gently. She'd grown rather fond of Ikuto. Not that much, but enough to keep her from running after him like Sesshomaru wanted. He was the reason why her husband was laying on her lap, after all.

"I doubt you would," she told him.

At that, he turned from his side to look up at her. "You doubt me?"

"Not you. Just that."

He lifted his chin. "I can do it."

She chuckled. "That isn't the issue." She continued to stroke his arm. "They want him to check on us to see if all is well."

"They do it too much," he practically grumbled.

"They will stop once we visit."

He narrowed his eyes at her and turned back to his side. "Some other time," he muttered.

Shaking her head, Rin grinned. Then with a bit of a humph, Sesshomaru grabbed her hand and placed it atop his head. He wanted her to caress him there, so she stroked him like a pet. He moved his head against her hand slightly, and closed his eyes.

Rin's eyes gleamed with joy, and a small swell of triumph welled within her. In the past, before the spell, Sesshomaru never rested his body against hers. Now, he almost always took this position and she believed it was because of that night he rested on her lap all those weeks ago.

And then suddenly an idea came to Rin's mind. She stopped caressing Sesshomaru and bit her lip. Slowly, she reached for his long, pointed ear and moved two fingers against it.

Sesshomaru's head snapped at her.

Immediately, she pretended to look up. With eyes as thin as slits, he turned back to his resting position and closed his eyes.

But Rin flicked his ear again.

When he turned back, he did so slowly so as to intimidate his wife. And with one brow raised he said, "Rin."

She arched one brow, too, feining innocence and said sweeltly, "Yes, my love?"

"What are you trying to do?"

She thought about it for a few seconds, then grinned.

"You know what I'm trying to do."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "It won't work."

"Really?" She touched his ear again, and softly tickled it. "How about now?"

He shook his head.

She sighed, sounding defeated. "I just wanted to give it a try."

With a strange look in his eye Rin could not decipher, he sat up and moved close enough for his lips to touch her own, only they didn't. He only teased her with the nearness of his body. "I have," he began with a tone as smooth as silk, "other spots that you may wish to touch."

She swallowed thickly. This is not what she had planned, but... Well, this was just as good. "Really?" she croaked. God, she sounded like a frog.

Sesshomaru's eyes glowed. "Yes."

Leaning down, she bit his lips playfully and hummed before she said, "Show me."

He did so with pleasure. And when all was said and done, Sesshomaru held Rin's sleeping form in his arms, close to his heart. He looked up at the night sky and then, he _smiled_.


End file.
